


Loyalty Abandoned

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, NSFW, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 47,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: Deya and Rahim are separated. Will he move on ? Will she?





	1. Chapter 1

They had been together since the first day well as much as they could have considering Priya’s intrusion. The woman had actually meant no harm she was just trying to find her place in villa so Deya harbored no bad feelings toward her. Deya couldn’t hide her shock when Henrik picked her for the recoupling. Not caring if the idiot was bothered or not by her behavior she walked over to Rahim barely able to blink back her tears.

Rahim looked at her sadly and pulled her into a quick hug. “We’ll get back together next recoupling okay? Come on chin up, how would Violet Man handle it?”

Deya nodded against his shoulder before pulling away and walking over to Henrik. She wanted to believe that what Rahim said would happen but she had a sinking sick feeling in her stomach. She tried to push it away as she sat down beside Henrik a.k.a. Rocks. Honestly the nickname was two-fold, firstly because he was a rock climber, secondly and probably not as flattering he was sometimes not very bright. He was a nice person but Deya couldn’t fathom after their date why he would even be interested in her. After all, his date with Lottie went much better than his date with her.

“You don’t look very happy.” He whispered curiously.

“I’m furious.” Deya said honestly, drawing glances of the others as Rahim chose to couple with Lottie. “But we’ll discuss this later, mate.”

As soon as the recoupling ended Deya walked away. Henrik ran after her as she walked over to the daybeds.

“Deya let me explain,” Rocks said grabbing her arm.

Deya’s emerald eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at where he had grabbed her. Almost as if she wasn’t controlling it the next thing Henrik knew he was facing the ground his wrist bent in a most painful way. His yelp of surprise and pain brought the others running.

“Don’t touch me.” Deya stated as she released him. The others looked at her questioningly as she walked away.

“You should never do that to Deya,” Rahim sighed as looked at Henrik, “She was stalked and physically assaulted by an ex. As you found out she has taken self-defense.”

“Oh my God!” Priya said horrified. “I’m going to see if she’s alright.” The other girls nodded and took off in the direction that Deya had taken.

* * *

They found her on the terrace. Deya quickly wiped her eyes her eyes as she heard their footsteps. Priya and Lottie sat on either side of Deya but they weren’t sure what to do. Deya’s eyes were puffy from her cry and her hands were shaking. “I wasn’t trying to hurt him…” Deya started her voice shaking, “it was a reflex.”

“Babe, we’re not here to give you grief.” Hope said gently.

“Yea, we’re here for you,” Lottie said reaching for her hand as she clasped it between her own.

“That’s right,” Priya seconded, taking her other hand. The rest of the girls nodded in unison.

“I’m going to get us something to drink,” Chelsea said smiling. “Girl time on the roof. The boys can wait.”

By the time the girls went back into the villa to get ready for bed. The guys were already tucked in with the exception of Henrik. Noah stepped over to talk to Deya. “He felt bad so he said he’d sleep on the daybeds tonight and then perhaps you can talk tomorrow.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Deya said as she slipped into the bed.


	2. Casa Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls leave on a trip but no one knows where they are going...

Deya woke to her phone going off. After reading the notification, she heard other phones go off as well. “Hope, did you get a text?” Deya whispered quietly.

“Yea,” Hope whispered loudly. “Girls, dressing room.”

Deya slipped out of bed to and headed to the dressing room.

“Seems we’re going on a trip,” Lottie said looking at all of them, “But they didn’t say where.”

“We should look our best.” Hope said opening her make-up case.

Deya reached for her favorite emerald green bikini and sandals. She quickly put her unruly ginger locks in space buns and added her usual minimal day make-up. They weren’t supposed to tell the guys. But as Deya crossed the lawn, she saw Henrik was already awake. He trotted over to her. “I saw the other girls leave what’s going on? Where are you going?”

“We got a text,” She explained. “And I don’t know the text didn’t say. Look I’ve got to go.”

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Henrik said looking at the ground, “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Apology accepted,” Deya replied kindly, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Naw, the wrist is fine.” He smirked moving the wrist she had twisted. “I know you aren’t interested in me, but friends?”

Deya smiled. “Yea, friends.”

“Come on Deya!” Hope hollered.

“Have fun today,” Henrik smiled.

Deya nodded and walked away.

It was a short drive and when they got out Deya realized exactly where they were Casa Amor. The sinking feeling she had the night before came back to her. From watching the show she knew that if they were at Casa Amor there were new girls at their Villa.

“Well babes, it looks like this isn’t a day trip.” Hope said. “Might as well enjoy ourselves.”

“Now you’re talking,” Chelsea walked right over to the champagne and popped open a bottle. She poured everyone a glass as they stood around talking about how they felt about the situation. Deya knew that it probably wouldn’t mean anything once the boys arrived. Well a least as far as Marisol and Chelsea were concerned. Lottie and Priya seemed down for a bit fun. Only Hope and Deya were more reserved about the situation. She didn’t blame the others though. She and Hope just felt that it was a better idea to stay loyal than take the chance of losing the guys they cared about.

Their chat was interrupted the telltale ding of a phone notification and a few seconds later the first guy came out of the duplicate villa. Soon there were six and Deya was worried. Everyone expected that they would share a bed with one of the new guys. She tried to push that from her mind as her phone notification went off.

Speed dating seemed to be the next order of the day. The girls sat at tables while each boy got two, three-minute dates. Elijah seemed to be trying for underwear model of the year. Kassam was too distracted by the loudness of the buzzer it seemed. Graham was obviously preoccupied by Marisol (which actually made Deya happy, as Marisol seemed to floating around the villa in need of a guy who was into just her).

Then there was Felix, he meant well but he might have been lacking a bit in the common sense department (who grabs someone’s chair while you are sitting in it). She was also sure that Arjun was really nice but his series of cheeky winks and overacting just creeped her out. Carl seemed to be pretty normal and wasn’t scaring her off with odd behavior. She had fun coming up with a 3 word bio for herself. He didn’t cause her to freak out with his friendly shoulder squeeze as he left the table.

After the speed date everyone thought a swim was in order. The next text was soon incoming and had the girls heading to villa to check on their suitcases. Deya didn’t expect much as it was clear that she and Henrik were in a friendship couple at this point. He had neatly packed her clothes and left her a note. “Sorry about yesterday, glad we are friends. Henrik.”

Deya smiled at the note before showing the others. “He didn’t need to apologize twice but I appreciate it.”

“Ladies I think we need to have a quick chat about who we want to share with tonight.” Hope said nervously.

“Yea, we want the girls to be the deciders in this,” Lottie added.

“Well I figure it’s sort of obvious by now but I like Graham.” Marisol grinned cheekily.

“Elijah is totes delish,” Chelsea said.

Priya looked thoughtful for a moment, “I really like Felix’s vibe. He’s full of energy.”

“And maybe something else,” Lottie teased. “Kassam is totally my type on paper.”

“What are you thinking, Deya?” Hope asked curiously.

“Carl made me feel the most comfortable and I had fun talking to him.” Deya admitted.

Hope nodded understandingly, “Okay I think Arjun is pretty nice too so I’ll pick him.”

With their decisions made they girls stepped back outside.

The boys were still at the pool and Felix was still trying to perfect his butterfly stroke. But soon everyone had dispersed leaving Deya and Arjun at the pool. Deya was debating leaving when Arjun splashed her. “You’re all wet, want to come join me in the pool?” He winked at her cheekily.

Deya controlled the urge to shudder and squared her shoulders, “Look you are probably a really nice guy, but the way you are trying it on with me gives me the creeps. So in answer to your question …no.” She stood up and walked into the Villa leaving Arjun in the pool.


	3. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to showcase their best to impress the girls.

The guys were obviously putting out their best to impress the girls as they gathered for the first party. Chelsea started rambling on about how everything was new. Deya barely heard her as she was lost in her own thoughts. Felix offered to get everyone a drink and as Elijah followed him Priya sighed. “Ooh he’s quite…”

Chelsea interrupted her with own thoughts, “Elijah is like totally lush.”

Deya said nothing as Hope gently chided Chelsea for talking about the guy as if he was dessert instead of a person. Deya gave non-committal answers to the others when she was asked but her mind was on Rahim. Soon the conversation turned toward the women who may or may not be at the main villa. Deya already knew she knew they were there. That sinking feeling in her stomach wasn’t there just because of the disaster of a recoupling before they came here. Something bad was going to happen.

Soon everyone had gone off in their own directions leaving Lottie and Deya by the pool. Deya pulled off her shoes and dropped her feet into the cool water as Lottie did the same. “Marisol and Graham are cute aren’t they?” She asked.

“They are,” Deya replied, “I’m happy for her. She hasn’t had much luck.”

Lottie grinned ran her finger over the surface of the water. They were interrupted as Carl greeted them. “Hey, girls.” Carl glanced at Lottie.

“What?” she asked.

“I actually wanted to have a chat with Deya,” He replied.

Lottie pouted for a moment before she smiled raising a brow at Deya, “Sure that’s cute. I’ll go find Kassam.” She gives Deya a reassuring glance. “We’ll talk later hun.”

“It would be nice to have a talk and stuff…” he started, “Just us two… we could go over by the hanging bed.”

“How about right here?” Deya asked looking around. She was slightly uncomfortable because although the swinging bed was a nice quiet place it was also secluded, “No one is here but us anyway.”

“Oh right,” He agreed looking around before he face palms, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t thinking you might be uncomfortable with it. I…saw what happened last night with Henrik and still it didn’t occur to me and it should have. ” He stammered.

Deya could tell he was genuinely remorseful for not considering it. “No worries, let’s chat.” She gave him a small smile as she flicked him with water. He smiled at her playfulness flicking water back at her.

“According to Graham,” He takes a wider stance and changes his voice, “Lads, We need to get anyone of those ladies to take us to the main villa. It doesn’t matter if you like them or not. Just pick the one you think will be your ticket there.”

Deya giggled, “That was spot on! But …” Her face dropped. “Is that all we are to you guys?”

“No,” He said immediately, “At least not to me. Besides have you seen Graham he’s completely captivated by Marisol. She’s already melted him.”

“I think everyone noticed that,” Deya noted the barest hint of a smile returned to her face.

“I can’t speak for the rest of the guys,” he stated choosing his words carefully, “and I know I’m not who is on your mind right now. But I’d like to spend some time with you while we’re here.”

“Am I that transparent?” She asked frowning.

“Not really,” He said reaching over to give her shoulder a squeeze. “How would Henrik feel about you talking to me alone like this?”

Deya chuckled, “We talked before I left and agreed that we are mates. He probably doesn’t care.”

“What about Rahim?” Carl asked.

“We haven’t done or said anything that should upset him.” Deya said simply. “After all it is a TV show and it will all come out anyway.”

“Good point,” he replied, “You are a practical girl, I do like that about you. How about this we couple up for the duration of Casa? I won’t push anything. I just want to get to know you better.”

Deya hesitated a moment, before answering, as long as he stuck to his word she guessed it would be alright. “Okay. You are the only guy that I feel comfortable with here.”

Carl beamed. “If anyone makes you feel uncomfortable I want you tell me.”


	4. Just a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjun shows how sweet he really is and Carl has some fun with riddles.

Deya awoke before the lights came on as usual. For a moment she forgot where she was until she rolled over into the pillow wall between her and Carl. He was true to his word and did everything he could to make her feel comfortable. Much to Deya’s surprise there was still snoring. She had hoped since Noah wasn’t there perhaps she wouldn’t be bothered but lifting her head she realized quickly that Lottie snored. She snickered inwardly at the irony before she lied down and thought of Rahim. She wondered what he was doing and if he missed her.

Before long the lights came on and as the others tried to figure out who the snorer was Deya slipped into the dressing room to get ready for the day. Knowing her favorite green bikini needed a wash before wearing she opted for red and gold number with some gold wedge sandals.

As she stepped out of the villa she heard someone clear their throat. Arjun stood a few feet away with a plate of melon. “I’m sorry for yesterday,” He said quietly, “I brought this as a peace offering. I remember you telling Rahim it was your favorite. You are brutally honest and I can appreciate that. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Deya smiled, “I appreciate you saying that. I forgive you. I know you were just being flirty.”

“I should have paid more attention you stepped away from me and I ignored it,” He said seriously. “Anyway like I said peace offering.” He holds out the plate to her.

“Thanks Arjun,” Deya took a bite of the melon. “For the record, I never thought you were a bad sort. I want you to know that.”

“Good, because I don’t think I am either,” he joked, “I’ll catch you around later, Deya.” He walked away as Carl greeted her.

“Good morning,” Carl said as he walked up to her. “I was just going to get a cuppa. Would you like to join me?”

“Sure,” Deya fell into step with him as they headed to the kitchen.

“What’s your preference coffee or tea?” He asked.

“Coffee with cream,” Deya said walking to the sink to wash her dish.

“So Arjun brought you melon,” Carl commented.

“Yea, we had a bit or of a row over the fact he was making me uncomfortable,” Deya explained. “After everyone left he splashed me with water and asked me into the pool and I’m fairly certain he didn’t want to talk about maltipoos. He was doing that uncle thing Priya mentioned and it was just creepy to me. So I told him so. The melon was his peace offering.”

“Arjun’s not a bad guy,” Carl sighed, “Just misguided; He was probably trying to steal a kiss. Just his way of grafting from what I know of him.”

Carl handed her the cup of coffee and she sat down on one of the bar stools. He sat next to her sipping his cup. “I have an app on my phone that makes me answer a riddle before it the alarm shuts off.”

“That sounds like it could be amazing or annoying.” Deya giggled.

“Paul's height is six feet, he's an assistant at a butcher's shop, and wears size 9 shoes. What does he weigh?” Carl asked.

“Meat.” She said automatically. “Usually the filler is there just to throw you off.”

“Precisely,” Carl grinned at her.

“I’ve got one, Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son.Who is the man?” She asked.

“Ooh a good one,” Carl folds his hands looking thoughtful. “Brothers and sisters I have none but this man’s father is my father’s son. Who is the man?”

Deya sips at the coffee and several moments pass before he answers, “The man is my son.”

“Correct,” Deya smiled.

“Okay another one.” Carl rubbed his hand together thoughtfully, “What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you’ll die?”

A few minutes passed as Deya thought about her answer. “The only thing I can think of that fills all these requirements is nothing. Nothing is greater than god, nothing is more evil than the devil (if you believe in the Christian pantheon), the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing, and if you eat nothing you die.”  


“Well done,” Carl chuckled. “I ended up breaking my phone on that one.” 

“Wow, your poor phone,” She teased.

Before they could say anything more they heard Marisol call out, “Hey guys, I’ve got a text!”


	5. A Contest between Villas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's villa vs villa...

Once it was explained that that they were going head to head with another villa for a cocktail party. Ideas started being tossed around about what kind of challenges they would have to do. “What if we have to make cocktails with our mouths?” Felix asked.

Deya cringed as Hope said, “That would be grim.”

“I’d do it, if it got us a cocktail party,” Marisol admitted.

Soon enough the notifications started coming in, the first required Marisol and Graham to kiss. Deya had to admit she was happy to be a smidge taller than Marisol. It was perfect because they were coupled anyway.

The next was for Elijah, before the poor lad could finish the challenge Chelsea was pulling him into the pool for an underwater kiss. The next challenge was for Felix and Priya. They had to do 5 sex positions. As Priya slipped into reverse cowgirl on Felix, Carl noted, “I don’t think I could do this challenge.”

Deya stifled her chuckle as Elijah answered. “Mate, this is the best challenge.”

“With the right people,” Chelsea added grinning.

So it continued Kassam did a lap dance on Lottie, much to his chagrin. Hope kissed Carl for 30 seconds. Then it was Deya’s turn… “I have to make a boy blush.”

Everyone looked at her curious to see what she was going to do. She sauntered over to Carl and dropped to crouch in front of him legs together with hands on her knees. She pulled her knees apart before shifting to the side to display her outline to the best angle arching her back she rolled her ass to stand in front of him.

“God damn,” Graham whispered to Marisol who nodded in agreement.

Deya turn around with her heels pointed out and lazily glided a single hand up the back of her leg to her upper thigh as she let her feet slide until she was doing a split. She looked up at Carl who was a proper shade of red.

“Ha! Gotcha!” She pumped her arm in victory as the others laughed. Leaning forward she grabbed her foot and rolled to her back before gracefully standing up.

“That was awesome, Deya,” Marisol beamed.

“Where did you learn that?” Chelsea asked.

“I danced my way through uni,” Deya shrugged, “Music school was expensive.” She sat down on her beanbag as if nothing had happened.

The next challenge was for Arjun to carry a girl piggy back around the garden. Chelsea jumped at the change and they were off. Deya could see what Arjun was planning as Chelsea thumped his back to try to stop him Deya yelled. “Chelsea, take him with you!” Much to the surprise of the other Islanders Chelsea somehow heard her and shifted her weight, effectively making both her and Arjun topple into the pool.

Chelsea screamed with laughter as Arjun teased, “Deya, you minx!” Deya sat back in her bean bag and laughed.

The next challenge was a toe sucking and screaming laughter was heard as they filled the requirements. Then the last challenge was given a couple was to go into a cupboard while the others did exercises. Chelsea and Elijah went into the cupboard. Once that was done there was nothing to do but wait. The guys went to nap and the girls headed to the dressing room under the pretense of touching up makeup but really they were going to gossip.

Deya didn’t have much to say she was too busy thinking about Rahim. How did he handle the challenge? She would have preferred to dance for him than Carl. But that thought took her mind to bad places. What if someone danced on him like a lap dance? Maybe he had to kiss someone for 30 seconds?

Deya sighed and quickly fixed her makeup before changing into her evening wear a gold tied top matched with a white pencil skirt. Making her excuses she slipped out of the dressing room. 

Not long after she got to the terrace, Hope joined her. “You were thinking about Rahim weren’t you?”

Deya nodded, knowing that Hope was thinking about Noah. The girls put an arm around each other in silence, their situation bringing them together.

Suddenly Priya’s voice broke the stillness. “Hey guys, I’ve got a text.”


	6. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get a reality check...

Their Villa had won the party. It was a lush affair with tons of fairy lights and a champagne fountain. It was really lovely but when Deya woke up she was faced again with the fears that had been gnawing at her since the disaster recoupling. She looked over at Carl who always made sure he stayed on his side of the pillow divide. He had been more than fair with her considering he could have chosen to graft on someone else.

“Psst.” Deya sat up to see Lottie awake. She nodded at the door and slipped out of her bed. Deya followed they stopped in the kitchen for tea and coffee before heading to the roof terrace.

“I was getting bored being the only one awake.” She said as she sat on one of the benches. “I thought it might be fun to read your tea leaves.”

Deya shrugged, “sure why not.”

“You just need to drink the tea and think about what you want to know about.” Lottie instructed.

“So much like when we did the coffee.” Deya noted.

“Yes, but this time I’ll be doing the swirling,” Lottie cautioned, “Can’t have you trying to throw everything around again.”

The tea was very bitter as it slid over her tongue but it left her feeling refreshed somehow. “Not bad.” She said taking another sip.

Lottie looked at her surprised. “Most people hate it.”

“I don’t mind bitter flavors they make the sweet more enjoyable.” Deya said as she handed the cup back to Lottie.

Lottie studied the cup carefully for several minutes. “Since we did the coffee reading before I know I don’t need to explain too much. It works much the same way.”

“Okay what does it say?” Deya asked.

Lottie grinned pointing things out as she explained. “Well there is some interesting stuff here. The bottom of the cup is your future and I see an anchor there so you will find someone steadfast in your future. The side of the cup represents the immediate future, the next few days or weeks. Since you have a broken line of tea leaves here it might be rough but you will get through it. ”

She pointed to one end of the line. “Here you have two birds and at the other end you have a heart. Although the immediate future won’t be easy something good is on the way when it comes to love.”

“What does this mean?” Deya asked peering at the rim.

Lottie sighed, “Oh that, the rim represents the present. You have a heart here , but it’s hard to make out that usually means a flaky lover. I think Henrik is going to stay with weather girl.”

“Lottie, you know Henrik isn’t my lover.” Deya said.

“I know,” Lotties said, “I just didn’t want to make it worse.”

“If Henrik finds the one, I’d be happy for him.” Deya said quietly. “But Rahim …after what he said at the recoupling…he better not…I don’t know what to do.”

“I can only tell you what the leaves say, the rest is up to you.” Lottie said reaching over to pull Deya into a one armed hug. “Whatever you decide, I’ll support you.”

“I know what you are going to do,” Deya teased trying to lighten the mood.

Lottie smirked wryly. “What’s that?”

“Yell at Gary for possibly kissing a weather reporter before giving him the cold shoulder for a couple days then forgiving him.” Deya teased. “You’re so obviously waiting to get back to him.”

“Fine,” Lottie muttered dryly, “Just don’t tell anyone else.”

“My lips are sealed,” Deya pantomimed zipping her lips.

The sound laughter drifts up from the dressing room. “I guess the others are up we should get ready.”

They made their way to the dressing room. The heat from the hair dryers hit Deya as did the smell of strawberry mango.

“Morning girls,” Priya greeted them as they slipped into chairs. 

Deya listened to the others chat as she put her hair up in her usual twin space buns. Going to her cubby she pulled out her yellow and white bikini to pair with some gold lace up sandals. 

Marisol gave her an approving glance, “I need to up my game, Deya. You’re putting the rest of us to shame with that outfit.”

The conversation quickly went to what the girls were getting up to with their Casa boys. Which gave Priya the perfect opportunity use out the sexy sailing euphemisms, she had been thinking up.

Deya chuckled silently but had nothing to add because she hadn’t done anything. Carl true to his word had been a perfect gentleman. The conversation was soon interrupted by Hope’s phone it wasn’t a notification though just a video.

As the video played Deya’s stomach plummeted. She was glad she hadn’t eaten yet. Deya watched snippets of the boys making comments about the new girls and goings on. There was a clip of the villa challenge and finally Rahim cuddled up on the daybeds with another girl that had a soft Irish accent. Deya knew the look that he gave that girl. She bit her lip in frustration. She knew in her heart of hearts it was over but didn’t want to let it go.

For a moment the girls were stunned into silence and then Chelsea exploded…going on about Gary.  
Marisol tried to be the voice of reason, “Don’t get so upset Gary was hardly in it.”

“I want to know who that weather reporter was with Rahim,” Lottie said glancing at Deya worriedly.

Deya took a deep breath as Chelsea threw a fit before walking out of the dressing room. The other girls were questioning things as well Deya just sat down weakly as the whirlwind went on without her. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

She didn’t care that Priya and Marisol thought they should have been expecting it. After what Rahim had said to her the night before they left she felt cheated and hurt.

“I don’t care what that video showed. Rahim will stay loyal I know it.” Lottie said. “I know we aren’t a romantic couple but he is mate. He wouldn’t mess with me like that. 

“You’re wrong.” Deya said flatly, “I know that look it’s the same look he gave me and now he's giving it to her.”

Lottie looked at her in shock. Deya walked over to Hope. “Look I know what you are thinking. But you know Noah he was too emosh when he said that. I don’t think it means what you think it means. Either way we will get to the bottom of it.” She gave her a hug as she tried to swallow her own hurt.

“Thanks Deya but I can’t understand why else he would say it.” Hope said sadly.

“We need to keep the benefit of a doubt. I have a hard time believing that Noah would do that.” Marisol said firmly. “However if Deya says she knows that look with Rahim. I’m inclined to go with her judgement because she’s won all the challenges about people.”

Lottie nodded, “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Deya replied, “I just know that I was almost eliminated because I single before and I want to have the opportunity to tell off Ibrahim myself.”

Lottie gave Deya a side glance before nodding knowingly, “I knew you had some venom in you. However I can help.”

Chelsea stormed back into the dressing room, “I’m back.” They had a group hug before Lottie launched into her plan to get back at the boys. Hope and Deya declined the bit of fun really only because they just weren’t up for it.

Deya stayed behind using a shower as an excuse. She needed to get away from the others and the shower was always the perfect place to be alone.


	7. Staying in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya's not going let Ibrahim get off with pieing her...

As Deya was reapplying her make-up Carl came in with a cuppa. “Here I thought you could use this.”

“Thanks,” She said quietly as he took a seat beside her.

Her hand shook slightly as she applied her eyeliner. She stopped and took a sip of the tea.

“I feel like such a fool,” she finally said looking at him the hurt in her eyes turned to flashing anger. “You said you wanted to spend time with me right?”

“Yes,” Carl answered looking a bit confused at her question.

“I’m probably doing this for the piss poorest reason.” Deya took a deep breath. “But I am not going to be made a fool of or left vulnerable because Ibrahim won’t stick to his word.”

“Before you continue can I ask some questions?” Carl asked. Deya nodded. “What did he say to you? I saw the recoupling but no one could hear what you said to each other.”

“He said that we would recouple at the next recoupling. Told me to chin up as Violet Man would do.” She huffed mirthlessly.

“And you are sure he’s going to switch?” He asked.

“Not 100% sure because nothing is 100% but I am 85% sure I know Ibrahim.” She stated, “I know the look he gets when he’s infatuated with someone because he had the same look with me.”

Carl seemed taken back by her answer. The hurt settled back into her expression and he felt bad that he reminded her of it. “What did you have mind?” He asked hoping alleviate her hurt.

“You want to come back to the Villa?” She asked. “I know it’s not the fairest way to do this. But it would give me safety being in a couple and you get into the main villa. I’m not going to be left single again and vulnerable again especially when I need to have some words with a lying cheating asshat.”

Carl thought about it for a moment before giving her a gentle smile. “I’ll do it.”


	8. Staying in the Game Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl's pov of Deya's plan...

Carl was stunned. The girls had burst from the villa in almost a rage. But Deya was nowhere to be seen. He along with the rest of the guys heard Chelsea’s outburst. Hope immediately went to the terrace to get some quiet. The other girls joined them on the bean bags and explained the video as they sneakily planted a kiss on each guy. Since none of them got angry at each other for doing so, in fact they were encouraging it. He figured there was some sort of bet or payback going on. 

He slipped away to the kitchen thinking Deya could use a cuppa and a friend. She was sitting at the makeup table when he entered the dressing room. Thankfully she was dressed already although the little white and yellow bikini she wore made his heart a bit faster.

She gave him a weak smile and accepted the cuppa thankfully. He could plainly see she had been crying. Her freshly washed face was still puffy. He couldn’t help but wonder how deep she was with Rahim that she was this upset. It tore at him that she was so hurt. He really just wanted to see her smiled again like she had done yesterday.

When she turned to speak to him, He interrupted her to ask his questions. She answered him honestly. Which if he was to be truthful hurt a bit but he had to remind himself that she had only known him for 3 days in addition to that, she crazy about someone else. Rahim had more time to develop a connection with her. He had an idea of what she was getting at and she made it clear that she was asking him as a friend.

Carl hesitated to answer her because he genuinely liked Deya. But when she mentioned if he wasn’t comfortable with it she would ask someone else. He knew…he had to do it. When he saw her on the telly he merely found her attractive and she seemed like a fun person. After hanging out with her for a few days he realized there was much more depth to her and he was even more enamored with her. He knew better than to let that slip at this point. The failure to success ratio was too high.

He was stunned by the fact that Ibrahim could be daft enough to hurt such a beautiful vivacious woman, who had been nothing but loyal to him. If he was to be completely honest, he wanted to have words with Ibrahim too.


	9. What is the Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Hope are still reeling from the video...Carl tries to help...

Deya was chatting with Hope about Noah when they were interrupted by Carl. “Hey Hope,” He greeted her, “And Deya.”

“Why don’t you ever call a girl babe or something?” Hope asked. “You always use their name. It sounds a weird and formal.”

“I’ve always thought it was polite to address people by their name.” Carl explained. “But if you prefer, I’ll try and be a little less formal… right babe.” He looked a Deya for confirmation that it was alright.

Hope eyed him dubiously, “That was …a start.”

He looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment. “Can I call you sweetie?” Deya asked teasingly with smile as she effectively shifted the focus of the attention.

Carl figured she could call him anything she wanted as long as she was smiling again.

“I think you should speak how you are comfortable, Carl,” Deya said.

“Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing, Babe?” Carl replied.

Hope and Deya looked at each other confused. “Who did you mean?” Hope asked.

“You, babe.” He answered letting his gaze rest on Hope.

“Oh sorry, that wasn’t very clear.” Hope admitted.

“That’s why I just use people’s names, babe, it’s more efficient, babe.” Carl said at this point he was doing it on purpose. He could see Deya stifling a giggle as the corners of her mouth twitched.

“Oh my gosh, you’re adorable.” Hope said with chuckle, “You don’t need to use it all the time.”

“Right, got it. But yeah, How are you feeling. Ba… Hope.” he started to ask.

“I’m okay.” Hope said before looking at him curiously, “Why?”

“Well, the guys and I were talking about the video and the things that were done and said,” He glanced at Deya, “It was just not on, you know.”

Hope frowns and crosses her arms defensively. “Yeah…”

“I just thought, you know, we’d never do that sort of thing.” Carl stated.

Deya knew he was trying to help but she also knew Hope and that it was going to kick off in 3…2..1.

“We?” Hope asked.

“Yeah…like the other guys in here,” Carl explained. “We talked about how wrong it was and that we would never do anything like that. I really mean that.”

Deya shook her head... to stop Carl but it was too late.

“I think Carl would be loyal,” Deya offered.

“How can you say that? He’s cracking on with me in front of you.” Hope narrowed her eyes angrily.

“What?” Carl asked obviously confused.

“I don’t get how you can claim to be better when you’re grafting on me right in front of Deya.” Hope sneered.

Carl was obviously stunned by the accusation. “That’s not what I’m trying to do…”

“Sure it’s not,” Hope shaking her head as her voice rose. “Besides, I’ve known you for all of five minutes and you think you can gossip about me?

“We weren’t,” Carl stammered.

“What would you call it?” Hope challenged.

“A discussion,” Carl replied.

“Why don’t you go back there and discuss something else?” Hope waved dismissively.

Carl looked at Deya as she tried to give him a consoling glance before he walked away.

“You okay, Hun?” Deya asked once they were alone again.

“Yea, I’m fine.” Hope said quietly, “That just wound me up. Probably more than it should have.” She leaned back on the sun lounger and closed her eyes.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” Deya said grabbing her water bottle. She headed to the kitchen where she found Carl.

“Hey don’t worry about Hope she’s feeling a bit raw right now.” Deya said with a wry chuckle, “I know I’m feeling a bit the same.” 

“I was trying to help,” Carl said shaking his head.

“I know that,” Deya said, “And Hope will realize it too. You’ll see.”


	10. Superpowered Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Casa Amor guys have a goodbye brunch for the girls.

When the girls stepped out of the Villa for lunch to say they were surprised would have been understatement.

“I like a guy in collars and cuffs,” Marisol breathed, “I didn’t realize you don’t need the rest of the suit.” She races over to Grahams table on tiptoe, “Sorry girls this one’s mine.”

The rest of the girls can’t help but to giggle at her. “I always thought my element was water but obviously Marisol’s is brunch,” Lottie smirked.

“Naw, it’s her superpower,” Deya said as parting shot, the other girls chuckled in response, as she walked over to Carl’s table.

As she sat down, Carl looked at her, “I know we look ridiculous but I’m happy we aren’t wearing a full suit it’s so hot today.”

“You look gorgeous.” Deya replied honestly as he placed a napkin across her knee.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Carl asked handing her the menu as he tried not to blush at the compliment.

“Green figs, yoghurt and black coffee.” Deya replied.

“A perfect choice,” He said as he stepped away. He returned a few minutes later with the coffee and yoghurt before stepping away again. When he returned he had a plate piled high. “I thought I should get enough for us both that way we could talk.”

“Sounds lovely,” Deya said as she bit into a fig.

“Are you still okay with your plan?” He asked.

Deya’s eyes clouded for a moment but when she looked at him she seemed confident. “Yes.”

Carl smiled, “if you’re sure. But I have to admit I’m curious about something.”

She took a sip of the coffee setting down the cup before answering. “What’s that?”

“Do you want him back?” Carl asked simply.

Deya huffed amused before she stated, “No. I would never take back a cheater.”

Carl released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He was relieved. That meant he might have a chance. He wasn’t sure what she actually had in mind when she got back to the main villa, knowing Deya though it was sure going to be interesting.


	11. Stick or Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls decide to stick or switch. But what will the boys decide to do...

It was time. The girls, well Marisol and Lottie, had searched the villa for evidence of what the boys were up too. They had discovered that Jakub wasn’t exactly loyal, well, the evidence was pretty incriminating. In spite of that Hope decided to stick with Jakub. Deya understood Hope needed to see it through with Noah.

Deya felt good about her decision to switch and bring Carl back. The girls thankfully had understood as well. She had already been left vulnerable by being single. Unsurprisingly Lottie had chosen to stick as well as Priya in spite of Felix’s proposal during brunch. Marisol decided to bring Graham back which Deya expected. Marisol seemed really happy with Graham. Chelsea was the one who seemed undecided about her decision till she closed her eyes and decided to stick with Gary. She could see Lottie’s sigh of relief afterward.

They no sooner said goodbye to the rest of the Casa guys when the original villa boys started to return. Deya smiled as Noah returned alone, she could see both Priya and Hope breathe a sigh of relief. However his reunion with Priya was short-lived as he stepped over to Hope immediately. Deya just hoped it wouldn’t kick off right now she had other worries than to mediate between Priya and Hope again. Thankfully Noah had the sense to step away and greet the new guys.

Gary was next to walk out alone. Deya snuck a glance at Lottie who smiled for a moment before hiding it. He looks at Chelsea who is alone and smiles, “Alright love?” he asked. Chelsea grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. Gary and Noah looked nervously at each other like something was very wrong but before anyone could ask the question…

Ibrahim crossed the lawn holding hands with the girl that was in the video. “Hey guys! I’d like you to meet…Shannon.”

Lottie caught Deya’s gaze as she grabbed her hand. “I should have listened to you.” She whispered angrily.

“Hi everyone!” Shannon greeted.

“Um who is this?” Lottie asked.

“I’m Shannon,” She repeated. “You must be Lottie, I’ve heard all about you.”

“Babe, You haven’t heard anything yet.” Lottie retorted before turning to Rahim. “We were not a couple but we were coupled. I’m not angry about that but what I am angry about is what you done to Deya.”

“She’s got someone at her side,” Rahim said confused.

“You don’t understand anything,” Lottie said.

“Perhaps we should talk about this later.” Noah offered as they heard Bobby run out.

“I hope you girls are ready to hands-on! Because the man with the fastest fingers in the villa is back and he’s single and ready to mingle.” Bobby grinned at them. Seeing Marisol with Graham his smile dropped a bit but he kept on as he cheerfully greeted Graham and Carl.

Jakub jogged across the lawn on his own. Hope looked relieved even though Deya knew it was only because she won’t be left single and vulnerable. She shied away from his attempt at a kiss. As he boasted that no other girl could take the place of Hope.

Noah visibly bristled at that. But before anything else could be said Henrik was walking across the lawn with a girl in tow. Lottie turned to Deya, “You were right on both counts as were the tea leaves.”

Deya greeted them both with a hug telling them how happy she was for them much to Blake’s confusion. It took all of 30 seconds for the girl to show her true colors, ripping Deya up one side and down the other. Deya just laughed it off and gave Henrik shrug as she walked away.

Carl was still trying to process what had just happened. As Lottie got right into it with Rahim, “Deya was nothing but loyal to you and then she saw you and her.” She pointed her finger at Shannon.

“She danced for that guy,” Rahim pointed at Carl.

Lottie snorted, “Did it occur to you that it was the challenge and she didn’t even touch him. You on the other hand were captured getting freaky with her on the daybeds.” Lottie pointed at Shannon. “Deya knew then you would switch. I’m stupid for not believing her as you left me vulnerable as well. I’m disgusted; I need a wheatgrass smoothie to balance my system.” Lottie stalked off leaving Carl with the rest of the stunned Islanders.

“You’re an idiot mate,” He said choosing his words carefully remembering the hurt on Deya’s face. “She asked me back to be safe. She still sleeps with pillow wall between us. I consider myself lucky to be her friend. I’m going to check on her.” Carl turned and walked away.


	12. Snark the most Dangerous Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya gets a few of her own digs in...

Deya sat on the swinging bed. She could hear Lottie yelling at Ibrahim. She couldn’t help but to take some devious pleasure in that. Lottie had her back for sure. She watched as Lottie stalked off toward the kitchen. Carl had a few words for Rahim as well before he walked away as well. He seemed to know exactly where she was hiding.

“Hey,” Carl said sitting down next to her, “You okay?”

“I could use a stiff drink,” Deya admitted.

“To the kitchen then,” Carl said holding out his hand.

The girls were having a chat in the kitchen when they got there. Deya ignored them and grabbed a bottle of tequila and a couple of shot glasses. It seemed that Lottie and Shannon were having a row. She sat at the end of the bar with Carl. After knocking back the first shot she looked at Shannon. “Lottie just has a dirty sense of humor.” She accepted that Shannon and Ibrahim were together and that Shannon did what she had to, to get him. She didn’t blame her but she did blame Ibrahim.

Blake tried to draw her into the conversation but Deya wasn’t having it. “Look Blake you made your petty jealously apparent earlier. If you can’t deal with the fact that Henrik and I are mates, that is your issue.” Deya called the girl out. “Don’t try me.” She knocked back another shot. As soon as she set it down Carl refilled it for her.

Deya heard Marisol cough as she tried to hide her amusement while Lottie openly grinned devilishly at Deya obviously enjoying the snark. It was at that moment Rahim came into the kitchen. Deya barely even glanced at him as she knocked back another shot. He leaned over to Shannon whispering something in her ear she nodded in agreement before Rahim walked over to her.

“Hey, can we talk?” He asked.

“What do you have to say Ibrahim that can’t be said in front of everyone?” Deya asked as Carl refilled her shot glass.

Rahim flinched at the use of his full name. “I wanted to say I misread the situation.”

“You didn’t trust me.” Deya shook her head picking up the shot glass. “I’m glad to know how easily your head can be turned. I’m just sorry I wasted so much time on you.” She turned away from him knocking back the shot. Before she turned to Shannon, “You better keep a tight leash on this one.”

Deya heard snickering from the girls as she turned to look at Carl. “I think I’m ready for another one.”

Shannon and Rahim left along with Blake. Lottie, Marisol and Graham remained in the kitchen. “Babes, I didn’t realize you had it in you.” Lottie grinned at her.

“I do, I just hate it though.” Deya admitted. “I only let it loose when I feel it’s necessary.”

“You and Lotta could be the petrol for each other’s fire,” Gary said as he stepped into the kitchen, “That was some tongue lashing you gave them.” He walked over to give Deya a hug. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Bobby walked in after Gary, “How you doing, beautiful?” He asked pulling her into a bear hug. “I don’t know about the rest of these fools but I missed you.”

“You just missed my lemon curd,” Deya teased.

“Okay that may have been a part of it,” Bobby admitted with a grin. “You’re Carl right?” Bobby held out his hand to shake Carl’s properly.

Carl smiled, “yea nice to meet you guys properly.” He said as Gary offered his hand as well.

Deya drank a couple more shots as the guys chatted. She picked up her water bottle and headed to the sink. “I should drink some water.”

“Babes, Are you alright?” Lottie asked quietly.

Deya sighed. “I will be. Thanks to you guys.” She nodded toward Carl as well. “He’s really sweet. For the moment I’m going to enjoy this buzz.”

“If I drank what you just did I would be on the floor, babe.” Lottie chuckled.

“The trick is to keep drinking water, I never get shit-faced anymore.” Deya hinted.

“Clever,” Lottie said thoughtfully as she slipped over to stand with Gary.

Then it happened Bobby yawned creating a chain reaction so everyone returned to the villa. Once Deya walked back into the bedroom, she saw Carl putting up the pillow wall. “Carl, you don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Carl said quietly noting that everyone was watching them.

“If sleeping next to you the last few days has taught me anything, it is that you are the perfect gentleman.” Deya said. “It’s unnecessary the one thing you always have done is make me feel comfortable around you.”

Deya glanced around and caught Lottie giving Carl a thumbs up. She quickly dropped her hand when she saw Deya. Deya tried not to smirk as she pretended not to notice. She should have known that Lottie would want to play matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GarnetSeren told me i needed to have the word snark in the title of this chapter. Upon searching the inter-webs I came upon this definition of Snark in the urban dictionary and found it so hilarious I had to use it both in the title and show it here. Link to the page is below.
> 
> Snark  
The most dangerous creature in all the animal kingdom. A combination Shark-Snake (Snark) with a wingspan of over 8 feet! The Snark is capable of flying at speeds of up to 86.5 miles per hour, reaching altitudes greater than 15,000 feet. With its telescopic eyesight, it is able to locate prey from above 10,000 feet above its hunting grounds. The snark feeds primarily in coastal locations, but has been known to venture inland in search of prey. Feeds primarily on unsuspecting children, but is capable of taking down a full sized adult human. Also the Snark seems to have a taste for midgets (it is not known why at this time, but research is ongoing. Some scientists believe the excrete a pungent odor that attracts female Snarks in heat, while others speculate they have a "sweet tasting flesh.") The only defense against an attacking Snark is to run to the nearest Marine for help, they are defenseless against Marines. Though it has been said that Snarks are able to burrow underground, these "rumors" are unfounded.
> 
> https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=snark


	13. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisol points out a truth that has Deya reeling...

Deya woke again once more before the lights. She mentally cursed her body for not knowing the difference between being on holiday vs regular life. It was then she realized that she was being spooned. That’s right, she had told Carl not to build the pillow wall last night and at some point he must have rolled over and cuddled with her. Well there were worse things than being cuddled up with your mate. It felt really nice to be honest. She felt it had been forever since she had a cuddle. Part of her wanted to snuggle into Carl’s embrace even further and go back to sleep but the practical part of her carefully slipped from his embrace and walked into the dressing room.

Marisol was already there putting on her makeup. She smiled seeing Deya and patted the chair beside her. Deya quickly changed into her favorite green bikini before sitting beside her as she did her makeup.

“So how are you feeling?” Marisol asked as she checked her eyeliner.

“Better than last night,” Deya replied honestly. “It’s hurting a bit less each day.” She leaned over to give her friend a hug. “I really appreciate you asking me though. My anger helps a lot.”

Marisol chuckled, “Funny how that works isn’t it.”

“I just hate that I’ve spent so much time on him.” Deya admitted. “It feels so wasteful. Many things can be replaced time is not one of them.”

“Well I guess you could chalk it up to a learning experience.” Marisol offered.

Deya looked a Marisol skeptically. “What exactly was I supposed to learn from this…never trust golfers? Well, after the Tiger Woods fiasco… yep, that’s probably it. Or maybe never trust a man who uses Violet Man as his role model?”

Marisol burst out laughing. “Wow Deya, snarky much?”

“Probably will be a bit frosty for a while but considering…I think it’s expected.” Deya shrugged.

Marisol nodded. “Would you take him back?”

“Not if he were the last boy in the Villa,” Deya stated firmly. “Why would I take someone back who obviously can turn his head so quickly? I don’t have time for that in my life. ”

“How do you feel about Carl?” Marisol asked giving her a playful grin.

“He’s been a good friend and I appreciate it.” Deya said quietly.

“I’d believe that better if you weren’t blushing when you said it,” Marisol teased.

The revelation startled Deya who looked in the mirror…and realized she was right. “I…I’m not sure if I’m ready for that.”

“I totally understand you trying to protect yourself,” Marisol patted her arm. “You’re gunshy at this point.”

They were interrupted by Lottie and the other girls coming into the dressing room. “Lottie’s calling a war council,” Chelsea announced.


	14. Private Investigator Deya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls want to know what shenanigans took place while they were at Casa Amor.

Lottie called the war council to find out what happened while the girls were at Casa as there was a strange tension between Jakub and Noah. And then there was the unexplained pants the girls had found. Deya didn’t think she should be asking the new girls anything as she had words with Blake. She figured after the comment she made to Shannon about keeping Ibrahim on a short leash she wouldn’t have much to say to her.

She sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and toast when Shannon walked in. “Hey Deya,” she greeted.

Deya had just taken a bit so she nodded as she finished chewing. “Morning.”

“Is there coffee?” She asked.

“Fresh pot,” Deya answered taking a sip from her cup.

Shannon poured herself a cup and brought the pot over to top off Deya’s. “I saw the girls on the roof earlier. You all up to something?”

Deya shrugged, “Lottie’s war council trying to find out what happened during Casa with Noah and Jakub.”

“I might have some information.” Shannon smiled mysteriously.

“Why would you tell me?” Deya asked.

“Believe it or not Deya I like you, I understand your anger at Rahim if I were in your shoes I would be mad too.” Shannon said.

“It takes two to tango but he made the choice to do so. I am marginally less angry with you.” Deya stated. “It couldn’t have been easy for you new girls to come in.”

“I think everyone gets what they deserve here,” Shannon stated. “If you get pied or eliminated it’s no one’s fault but your own. But enough about that, Jakub was messing with a girl named Emily the first night we got to the villa. He dumped her the next day and messed about with a girl named Sioban. She thought Jakub was her ticket into the Villa. When he stuck with Hope she created a huge scene throwing her things around.”

“Did she like cats?” Deya asked ignoring the fact the girl had basically said she deserved what she got with Ibrahim. It was more important at the moment to get the info for Hope.

“Yea, she went on and on about hers,” Shannon replied before asking, “Why?”

“We found a pair of Jakub’s tighty whities with a pair of kitty pants under them,” Deya replied with a chuckle.

Shannon grinned, “You went through stuff. I may have underestimated you. I’m telling you this because I know it will get back to the right people. ”

Deya went back to the roof and as everyone added their evidence together. Priya figured out that Noah was upset about Jakub’s behavior because of Hope. They all ran to the lawn to see Hope and Noah reunite. Deya knew Noah had done nothing wrong. She was just happy they could prove it and Hope was smiling again.

As Hope and Noah left to have a private chat. Blake walked over to her. “I need your advice.”

Deya took a deep breath to control herself from rolling her eyes. “What do you want Blake?” She saw the other girls step closer to listen in.

“I need some advice about Henrik. What does he like?” She asked sounding desperate.

“Sorry babes, I can’t tell you.” Deya said as she started to step away. She could see from over Blake’s shoulder Henrik was walking toward them.

“Are you that much of hateful bitch?” Blake asked. Henrik stopped in his tracks at her words.

Deya had hit her limit with this twat. “Listen up you wannabe cheap facsimile of me. I can’t tell you because I don’t know. If you actually used the grey matter between your ears you would realize I was only coupled with him for 8 hours and most of the time we were sleeping in separate beds. Then I was whisked off to Casa. So before you assume I’m being hateful you might want to actually think before you start vomiting shit. I know probably as much as you do he likes climbing and outdoorsy stuff.”

Lottie and Priya didn’t hold back and laughed so hard they were in tears. Blake in her embarrassment quickly turned on her heel and stalked off almost running into Henrik who was still in shock at what just happened. She turned pale realizing he had heard everything and ran toward the villa.

Henrik looked at Deya. “I’m sorry she’s acting like that.”

“It’s not your place to apologize Henrik, she’s choosing to act like a prat. I was just being honest with her until she attacked me. ” Deya said kindly.

“She is finding it hard to make friends here,” He said quietly.

“With her attitude it’s no wonder,” Priya stated honestly, “The first thing she did was attack Deya last night.”

“I know,” Henrik said, “I’ve been questioning if we should be together since she did that last night. That was probably why she came to you, Deya.”

“Well it sounds like you have some soul searching to do, Mate.” Deya smiled. “You’ll come up with the right answer for you. I have no doubt about that.” 

“I hope you give yourself the same chance,” Henrik smiled glancing behind her. Deya followed his gaze to see Carl walking over to her but when she turned back to Henrik, he was gone.

“You alright?” Carl asked reaching over to squeeze her shoulder.

“Yea, Blake was being…well Blake I guess because I’ve not seen her any other way.” Deya forced a smile onto her face.

“You want to get away for a bit,” He asked holding out his hand.

“Yea,” Deya smiled for real this time as she took his hand.


	15. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A notification changes everything...

Carl took her to the roof terrace. He sat next to her pulling her into a one armed hug. “I thought perhaps you could use some headspace.” 

Deya found herself blushing as he released her from the hug. “I think that is what I’ll name my new underground grunge club, Headspace.”

Carl laughed, “Will I be invited?”

“You’ll be on the VIP list.” Deya answered. “I couldn’t ask for a better friend.” She leaned against his shoulder. “I’m so glad you agreed to come back with me.”

“I’m glad too,” he said smiling.

“I suppose,” She replied. “Honestly, I can’t imagine that it’s been much fun for you here, stuck in a friendship couple and with all the drama to boot.” She stood up and started pacing. “I’m not sure what to do now.”

Carl stood up blocking her path before pulling her into a hug, “Deya…”

He was interrupted by Graham’s voice calling out “I’ve got at text.”

“We will finish this later,” Carl said firmly, as they left the terrace.

As Graham read the text, Deya’s stomach fell. She was sure that the public, knowing that she and Carl weren’t a real couple, would vote them off. She looked at Carl apologetically as she left with the other girls for the dressing room.

Deya quietly got dressed. She decided if she was getting eliminated she was going to go out in style. She chose a shear lace top with matching skirt and a pair of matching white lace up sandals with a 4 inch heels.

Before they walked out of the dressing room Chelsea pulled all the girls into a group hug. Deya had that feeling it would never be the same again. So she treasured that moment with her friends and all she could really do is go out there with her head held high hoping for the best.

The guys were waiting when they got there. Carl shifted to make room for Deya to sit by him and leaning over to her ear he said, “You look amazing.”

Deya slipped her hand into his. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Are you ready for this?” He asked curiously.

“I’m ready for whatever they’ve decided,” Deya said quietly.

The phone notifications started with the first couple up for elimination being Noah and Priya. Deya looked at her friends with sadness. She didn’t want either to go home. Priya was fun loving and although she had no luck in the villa she was an integral part of the festivities. She had to give it to Priya for her bravery she went for what she wanted even if that thing she wanted was Noah. Deya couldn’t fault her for being true to herself.

Blake and Henrik were up for elimination next. Deya felt bad for Henrik but there wasn’t much she could do for him. Blake just complained that she had just gotten into the villa. Perhaps that was her goal all along. Do whatever it takes to get into the villa and stay there.

The last couple up for elimination was Hope and Jakub. Jakub was incised that people would dare not like his couple. Hope just looked at him incredulously as he said it. They are really not a good couple.

After a few minutes of awkward conversations and silences, phone notifications started coming in again. It seemed that those left single were to pick an islander from the couples being eliminated to save. Lottie looked at Deya in a panic. “What do I do? I have nothing with those boys there.”

“Pick someone good for the villa then,” Deya advised.

Lottie smiled at her and quickly picked Noah. Bobby made a beautiful speech about all the girls but grinned as he called on Hope. Lottie and Bobby had picked Hope and Noah to keep them together and in the Villa. Deya would surely miss Priya. As for Blake she didn’t really care but she hoped Henrik found happiness. She never did get the opportunity to get to know Jakub but after his actions during Casa she wasn’t sure if she wanted to anyway.

Everyone was left stunned as the eliminated islanders went back to the villa to pack. It irked Deya that she couldn’t be with Priya as she packed. They were only allowed to say goodbye at the door. Priya and Henrik showed up a few minutes after they did. Priya’s eyes were a bit puffy but she kept her grace and class. As she said her goodbyes to everyone, Hope was even nice finally letting go of fact that Priya had tried for Noah.

“Where is Blake?” Bobby asked.

“She decided she didn’t want to say goodbye.” Henrik sighed, “Even to me.”

“You think they’ll put us up in a nice place,” Priya asked.

“Probably,” Henrik shrugged.

“You want to…couple up,” Priya asked mischievously. 

Henrik grinned at her. “I would be honored.” 

Henrik hugged Deya first. “I hope you find what you are looking for.”

“Same,” Deya replied returning the hug.

Priya pulled Deya into a tight hug. She shoved something into her hand as she whispered. “Your heart is stronger than you realize, don’t hide it for too long.” She took her suitcase in one hand and waved with the other before taking Henrik’s hand as they walked into the night.

Deya opened her hand to find that Priya had given her the necklace she won from Lottie’s challenge.


	16. Carl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelations, fighting and surprises of the day it's just more than Deya can take...

Carl gently took her by the elbow leading her away from the others. He didn’t stop until they were seated on the swinging bed where he handed her a tissue. She hadn’t even realized she was crying. When he pulled her into his chest she let out a soft sob as everything from the time of their return from Casa Amor hit her. He didn’t say anything just rubbed her back comfortingly and let her have a cry.

Once her tears stopped she rested against him until she found her voice. “Thanks.”

“Honestly, I never know what to do when girls cry,” He admitted.

“You did exactly the right thing,” Deya replied her voice muffled by his shirt.

“You just seemed so overwhelmed and I didn’t want to add to it.” He said putting his arms around her to give her a hug. “So how do you think Priya and Henrik are doing?”

Deya gave him a watery chuckle, “Most likely better than I am. She’s probably eating him alive and knowing Henrik, he’s calling it an adventure.”

Carl’s body shook as he chuckled at her answer. It was then she blushed realizing how close they were and how ripped he really was. Well it wasn’t as if she hadn’t noticed but seeing it when she tied up with Ibrahim and feeling him under her cheek with her hand pressed up against his chest now was completely different. 

She sat up putting a bit of distance between them. “Our talk got interrupted earlier, I’d like to stay here and finish it but I’m thirsty.”

“Are you sure?” He asked looking at her quizzically.

“Yea, I’m fine, I guess I just needed that.” Deya answered firmly.

Carl seemed satisfied with her answer. “I’ll grab our water bottles and be right back.”

Deya stood up and walked around a bit nervously because she didn’t know what he was going to say earlier and because …she realized, she actually…fancied him. It really wouldn’t be very fair of her to tell him that especially if he wanted to crack on with someone else. Deya realized that she hadn’t been very fair to him since bringing him back. Even if that was their agreement it still wasn’t right. She sat down again as she saw him approaching deciding it would be best to hear what he wanted to say first.

He handed her the bottle before sitting beside her. She took a deep drink before facing him. “You started to say something before we were interrupted by the notification.”

“Ahh yes, I was going to tell you that it was okay,” Carl said, “I wouldn’t change anything. I don’t mind being in a couple with you even if it’s only friendship.”

“It could have gotten you eliminated earlier,” Deya said shaking her head.

“It could have gotten us both eliminated earlier,” He corrected with a smile, “But perhaps the public saw something we didn’t.”

Deya looked at him dubiously, “Maybe,” she moved closer to whisper in his ear because she didn’t want the cameras to pick up her words. “The public can be pretty fickle in my opinion.”

He chuckled, “That’s what I like about you. You are always honest.”

Deya’s head dropped. She wasn’t always honest, and to hear him say that so easily when she knew she was hiding…how she felt. She bit her lip in thought. He didn’t seem to want to go anywhere regardless of the fact they were in a friendship couple at the moment.

“Deya?” Carl looked at her worriedly. “Are you alright?”

“Yea,” She answered her eyes meeting his, “But there is something I need to say. I’m not always honest. I’ve been hiding something.”

His face fell as he waited for her to continue.

“I was afraid …to say anything for two reasons, firstly I didn’t realize it until today, and secondly I didn’t know how you felt. She continued. “But I …fancy you.”

“Oh,” Carl’s face lit up, “As you were talking I was ready for you to say you liked Ibrahim still or worse moved on to someone else.” He pulled her into a hug. “I’ve always fancied you, that is why I went along with you for this crazy trip.”

“And you are telling me this now?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“The risk to reward ratio was too high but I think it’s much lower at this point.” He said in a logical manner. “Not to mention the data was inconclusive.”

“What is your assessment now?” Deya leaned in her words brushing his lips before she grazed them gently.

Instead of answering he cupped her face between his hands deepening the kiss. She sighed granting him access as her body molded into his. One hand slid around his back as the other rested on his chest.

As they pulled apart for some much needed air Carl stated, “I did not account for that variable.”

Deya giggled at him linking her hand in his. “We should probably head back to the Villa.”


	17. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Deya can't even sleep in when on vacation ...

Deya woke early she could hear bedsheets rustle and the snores of both Noah and Lottie to her left. The last couple of days have been stressful for sure so much has changed. She turned her head to look at Carl who was half under the duvet his legs tangled within it. He was really out for the count.

She moved closer to enjoy his warmth. Carl reached over and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her closer giving a contented sigh. “Good morning,” He whispered not wanting to wake the others.

Deya smiled, “Morning.”

Carl looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before brushing a stray strand of hair that had come out of her braid behind her ear. “Wow Lottie and Noah’s snoring…”

Deya’s body shook against his as she chuckled inwardly, “It’s like they are two wolves fighting to see who the alpha is. Now since they are sharing the same bed it’s amplified.”

“What about that strange purring?” he asked.

“Ibrahim, he purrs in his sleep.” Deya replied, shaking her head.

“Anyway I feel drained,” Carl stated.

“I think the last few days left everyone feeling that way.” She answered taking a quick look around at the others. “It’s a lot to process.”

“How are you feeling about all the changes?” he asked studying her face.

He wanted to know if she was okay after all the changes, especially the change between the two of them.

“I’m…calm.” She replied laying her head on his shoulder as he cuddled her a bit closer. “The drama’s over now. I feel like I can relax and enjoy this vacation again.”

“I know what you mean,” He said with a smile, “It feels like it’s been one fire after another since we left Casa. Thanks for bringing me here. I know I wasn’t your first choice but I think that we could have something.”

“The only reason you weren’t my first choice was because I didn’t know you yet.” Deya replied.

“I don’t even know how to respond when you say something as sweet as that,” Carl admitted with a sigh as he hugged her tighter for moment. “So many variables, I can’t begin to consider them all.”

“Then don’t.” She stated firmly before pressing her lips to his before he could utter another word.


	18. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya is ready to burn the villa ...

The day had started out of a fairly good note. Deya had fun with Carl playing Mr. and Mrs. they lost but it didn’t matter because they were still learning about each other. Playing the racier version was even more fun, because it wasn’t even about winning or losing it was about getting to know all the Islanders.

She had to admit she wasn’t surprised that Carl had once broken up with someone over text. Chelsea and Gary had them all in stitches while Marisol had shown she wasn’t quite as adventurous as she thought.

That evening when the bickering broke out, the whole Judge Bobby thing was insane. Deya understood what Bobby was trying to do but Deya was ready to call it a night after the hair in drain issue had been resolved. She didn’t even understand why that was an issue, they all have hair and it’s common knowledge that everyone sheds it. In spite of Chelsea’s blatant flirting, Carl had been either completely ignoring it or completely oblivious. Deya was betting on the latter because from what she had seen he sometimes played the clueless tech guy because it suited him to do so.  
  
Deya had no idea whose pants Lottie was holding when she accused Deya of doing bits in her bed. She didn’t understand Lottie either a few days ago she was trying to play matchmaker now it was like she was trying drive a wedge between her and Carl. Deya looked up at Bobby, “your honor I would like to grab some evidence to defend myself.”

Bobby nodded, “I will allow it.”

Deya ran back to the villa and dug into her cubby for not just one but 4 pairs of pants. She had a preferred type and the ones that Lottie had accused her with were not it. She ran back to the fire pit and flung a pair at Bobby, Lottie, and the Jury before holding up the last pair. “Since everyone is so worried about my pants, as you can plainly see I have type of pant I prefer. I don’t like wearing dental floss. It’s Brazilian pants also known as tangas all the way. I don’t run around the Villa sleeping with anything that throws themselves at me.” She walked around snatching her underwear back from the islanders. “And I don’t like being accused of something I didn’t do. Lottie you can take those pants and your ideas about me, and shove them were the sun don’t shine, babe.”

Before anyone could reply she was back down the steps heading for the villa leaving the islanders stunned with the exception of Carl who took off immediately after her. He knew she was angry, He could see that Lottie had pulled a one-eighty and was trying to interest him in Chelsea because for some unknown reason Chelsea was suddenly interested in him. He also knew that Deya needed a friend more than anything right now and perhaps some reassurance.

As he walked he heard someone running over to him. “Carl, wait.” It was Rahim. “I should have said something but I didn’t, will you tell her I’m sorry.”

Carl shook his head, “that is something you should do yourself mate and quite frankly, looking at the data, it’s probably too little too late.”

  
Rahim sighed, “You’re probably right. She didn’t deserve that though. Even if we aren’t together it doesn’t mean I stopped caring for her even if it looks like I did.”

Gary and Noah walked over to them. “She okay?” They asked in unison.

“I was on my way to find out.” Carl replied. He saw the girls entering the Villa and started walking. Noah gave a worried look at Gary and followed quickly behind.

“What is your problem?” They heard Lottie yell as soon they shut the door. All the boys ran to the dressing room door to see what was going on.

“You want to know what my fucking problem is Lottie?” Deya stated gritting her teeth. “My problem is that two days ago you were pushing for Carl and me to become an item. Now all of the sudden because Chelsea has shown interest which she has every right to as Carl and I aren’t official. You have taken it upon yourself to defame my character.”

“After all the fucking mediating I’ve done to keep people getting along. What thanks do I get? I get accused to being a fucking busybody by the public. I spent so much time mediating before Casa, that Ibrahim lost interest. Obviously you have zero fucking respect for me, even after the amount of times I helped you. And then you instigate this pants thing to undermine our trust in each other. Now you tell me who is acting fucking snakey.” Deya stated.

“Babes, I’m sorry,” Chelsea sighed.

“I’m not even mad at you sweetie,” Deya said placing her hand on Chelsea’s arm comfortingly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You are just following your heart, I guess?”

“I miss Elijah,” Chelsea admitted. “And we all know that Lottie wants Gary.”

“I guess we know who is completely out for themselves,” Hope glared at Lottie.

“After all your talk about girl code Lottie,” Marisol sighed, “You still don’t get it.”

Deya opened the door and walked out of the room startling the boys. Carl took her hand. “It’s been a rough night lets go to the kitchen and have a couple.”

“I’m up for that,” Bobby immediately agrees. A chorus of me toos followed as everyone headed for the kitchen.

“Why is she getting all the attention,” Lottie whined as they left.

“Give it rest, Lottie,” Marisol said, “you’ve done enough tonight.” She walked out the door and headed to the kitchen as well.


	19. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie realizes what she's done

Deya was sitting in the kitchen with a shot of tequila in front of her when Lottie walked in. The rest of the Islanders had already filtered in once the drinks were flowing. However when Lottie sat down beside Deya they stepped back to give the girls a bit of space.

“Hey,” she said.

Deya raised an eyebrow at her, “Hi.”

Lottie sighed. “Look, I was a twat. I’m sorry. Chelsea was right I let my own worries get in the way and I treated you badly because of it.” Lottie poured herself a shot as well. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately.”

“Well perhaps you should give some real thought about what girl code actually means and stick with it.” Deya suggested, “It’s obviously important to you.”

“I shouldn’t have picked sides. I should have just been supportive of both of you.” Lottie admitted. “Instead I tried to manipulate to get what I want.”

“Well try to do better in the future. You can’t change the past but look at what you can change and do it.” Deya suggested.

Lottie nodded, “You’re right.” She held up the shot, “to becoming better in the future.” Deya gave her an amused huff before clinking glasses with her before they both knocked back their shots.

“Thanks Deya,” Lottie said reaching over to give her a one armed hug. “You always seem to know the right thing to say…even when I piss you off.” Lottie slid from the stool and walked away.

A moment later Carl sat in the seat that Lottie left. “I have something I want to ask you.” He cleared his throat nervously. “I know we haven’t been coupled for long but I already know that you are the CSS to my HTML. So I’m going to take a chance even though all the data isn’t conclusive and ask you to be my girlfriend.”

“Really?” Deya asked her eyes lit up as a blinding smile spread across her face.

“Yea, really,” He realized he could breathe again. Her smile was an encouraging sign.

“Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend.” Deya answered slipping off her chair and throwing herself into Carl’s arms.

“But you guys haven’t even…” Gary started to say.

“I don’t need to do bits to realize Deya is who I want to leave the Villa with,” Carl stated firmly.

Deya raised her head from Carl’s embrace red-faced. “Are you seriously having a discussion about me doing bits?” She gave Gary a hard look.

“Yea, that is not our business.” Bobby chided tapping Gary on the shoulder.

“Oh right,” Gary said, realizing the awkward situation he had created. “Sorry Deya. You know I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Deya sat back on her stool shaking her head. “I know, Gary.”

“And on that note I think we should head in,” Bobby said smiling at Deya and Carl. “Congratulations you guys.”

Bobby walked back toward the Villa as the other Islander’s offered their good wishes before following Bobby into the Villa.

“And then there were two,” Deya smiled.

“We are finally alone,” Carl said almost disbelievingly.

“Well except for the cameras.” Deya chuckled.

“You almost forget about them in here,” He sighed before brightening up. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “You want to go where there are fewer cameras?”

“Over by the hanging bed?” Deya whispered back.

“Oh so you saw it too,” Carl replied mischievously.


	20. Something Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl gives Deya a break from the villa...

Deya and Carl left the kitchen hand in hand. She stopped short when she saw that the swinging bed had been turned into a private oasis by using bedsheets to create bed curtains. He had added a few fairy lights to add some ambience. “I calculated the two camera angles and put the curtains up high enough to compensate.”

“That is so sweet,” Deya smiled up at him before slipping between the curtains to settle on the bed.

He moved in beside her carrying their water bottles. “I took the liberty of filling yours.”

“Thanks that was very thoughtful as was all of this.” Deya replied pressing a kiss to his lips. She could feel him smile before returning the kiss.

“After the drama tonight I wanted you to relax so I am here to offer my masseuse services.” Carl explained.

“Your masseuse services?” Deya asked curiously.

“Well, I took a class because at one point I had a girl friend who would ask for a massage but she said I didn’t know what I was doing.” He answered.

“I bet she loved that.” Deya smiled.

Carl huffed in amusement. “She never found out we broke up before I finished the class.”

“Well, that makes me a lucky girl. I get the benefit of her loss.” Deya grinned as he gestured for her to lie down on the bed.

He started at her neck and shoulders kneading out the stress that had them taut. “How is that?”

“Amazing,” Deya mumbled into the bed.

“I finally did it,” Carl admitted.

“What did you do?” Deya asked.

“I googled you.” He answered. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a Mensa member?”

Deya sighed as Carl reached her the zipper of her dress. He stopped as if to ask permission. “Go ahead.” She said quietly then she was silent for a moment. “In answer to your other question, my mum is of the belief that boys don’t like girls who are smart. I was raised to be pretty being smart was …okay but shouldn’t be the focus. I don’t agree but it’s hard to shake. Being pretty is easy, get tattooed makeup and the work is practically done. Get your brows, eye liner and lips tattooed on and it only takes to few minutes to do the rest. Then get electrolysis hair removal and then that’s more time you don’t have to spend doing things like shaving.”

“Wait, you seriously got your face tattooed, and electrolysis hair removal.” Carl asked incredulously.

Deya chuckled. “Yea, it saves me valuable time.”

“That explains why you are first one out of the dressing room.” Carl replied. “It’s actually very practical when you think about it.”

“So I do things to be pretty to make my mum happy, which, don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind. I just think she emphasizes it a bit too much.” She explained, “I am with Mensa to make me happy.”

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around tattoo make-up and shocking your hair follicles,” Carl said running a hand down one of her legs. “The results can’t be repudiated.” He went back to kneading her shoulders.

“How did you figure out my celebrity crush?” He asked curiously as he pushed the dress out of the way to reach the sides of her back.

“Here let me help you.” Deya sat up briefly with her back to him and slid the entire dress over her head leaving her only in an emerald green cheeky tanga. 

His eyes lit up and he grinned as she lay back down the on the bed, “I like the way you help.”

“Your celebrity crush was pretty easy to figure out.” Deya teased. “I know you like star trek and discovery is the latest in the series. Michael is easily the prettiest protagonist.”

“But do you know who my celebrity crush is?” Deya asked. “It is also a Star Trek actor.”

He looked a bit surprised as the considered thoughtfully, “Considering all Star Trek actors from the beginning of the series I would go with the first captain William Shatner who played James Kirk.”

Deya giggled, “Nope and we both know that James Kirk was not the first captain. It was Pike at least before Discovery.”

Carl stopped his massage in shock. “You are a fan. I admit I was testing you.”

“Anyway to answer your question if I were to go for a captain it would have to be Picard. He isn’t my main celebrity crush but he does come in close second.” Deya smiled mysteriously.

“Who then? Johnathon Frakes? Michael Dorn?” He asked as he returned to kneading her shoulders.

“You are thinking too far ahead I fell in love with Spock watching reruns with my mom at 5 years old, Leonard Nimoy is my favorite celebrity.” She answered. “Smart men are sexy.”

“Is that so?” Carl asked with a chuckle.

“Yea, if you can’t stimulate my mind you sure as hell aren’t going to stimulate anything else.” Deya stated firmly.

“You do make an excellent point. I feel the same but never actually put it in those terms.” He nodded in agreement working on her lower back.

“So what is your score?” He asked. Deya stiffened and hesitated. He wondered briefly why that question would make her tense. Then he remembered she hadn’t had the information on any of her profiles where most people list it proudly. “What’s wrong?”

“The last time I answered that question, it was the beginning of the end of the relationship.” Deya admitted, “That’s why I didn’t tell you earlier. However I think I know you well enough now to realize that it wouldn’t threaten your sense of self. I scored a 162.”

Carl chuckled much to her surprise, “I’m not threatened at all. Nor, would I have been even if was higher than mine. The reason I laughed is because we have the same score.” He continued to massage her back and legs until she was languid and could barely keep her eyes open. 


	21. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya had the dream again...

Deya woke with a start. In her nightmare she was being stalked again. Carl’s arm tightened around her waist as he lifted his head. “You okay?”

Remembering his kindness the earlier in the evening she nodded before turning on her side to face him. “I get nightmares sometimes.” She admitted.

“Of the time before?” He asked knowingly. She nodded and pressed her forehead into his chest. He tightened his arms around her giving her a hug. “I can’t claim that anything will ever make that go away. But regardless I’m here for you and I hope I can make you feel safe.”

“I must have really been out for the count.” She huffed in amusement realizing he had wrapped a sheet around her before covering the two of them with blanket most likely to protect her modesty.

“You could say that.” He chuckled.

“Hmm,” Deya turned her head looking thoughtfully at the sky. It was still dark. “It’s either very late or very early, but since we’re here… ” She tilted her head and kissed him. Carl seemed surprised for a moment but quickly recovered as he returned the kiss and then ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking to deepen it. 

She yielded to his request wrapping one hand around his neck and gently finger combing his thick black hair while the other traced indistinct patterns on his chest. His hands stayed at her waist then shifted to the small of her back and then back to her waist. He seemed at a bit of a loss.

Pulling out of the kiss she quickly pressed a kiss on each side of his mouth before asking, “What’s the matter?”

Carl chuckled self-consciously. “I’m nervous. I guess that’s silly isn’t it?”

She reached up to cup his jaw. “That’s not silly at all…I’m nervous too.” She kissed his jaw softly.

“I’m surprised that you get nervous. You’re beautiful,” He admitted.

“Now you are being silly,” She smiled, “You think I don’t get nervous too? And for the record you’re pretty damn dashing yourself.” Her lips found his again and she shifted their bedding as she pressed her body flush to his.

It was then he remembered she wasn’t wearing anything but her underwear. His thoughts of nervousness went right out the window and he pushed her gently onto her back. Slipping off her underwear he found an unexpected surprise in form of a tattoo in a beautiful cursive script was written ‘Beauty is nothing without Brains.’ He looked up to find her smiling at his discovery. It seemed just like her do something like that

He explored studying her every response as to see what she liked. He wanted the information to treat her like she deserved to be treated.

Deya indulged him for a time. She knew exactly what he was up to…it was Carl after all. She couldn’t imagine him being any different. He had purposefully shifted his body in ways that she couldn’t reach him, probably to prevent himself from being distracted. 

She pushed herself onto her elbows and then her hands to a sitting position running her fingers lightly up his chest to his jaw as she coaxed his lips to hers. Once she had directed his attention to her lips she traced a lazy path down his body, mapping out the planes of his ripped chest and back. Running a finger under his waistband was the only warning he got before she gave him a playful gentle squeeze that made him gasp in her mouth. Her other hand was wound into his black tresses.

He slid off his shorts retrieving a condom from the pocket before tossing them to the side. Her hand had moved to his chest as she nibbled on his neck. Pulling back for a moment she gave him the sweetest smile before she took the condom from him. “Allow me.”

Deya gave him gentle push that sent him flat on his back. Handing him a pillow to put under his head, she then leaned over to kiss him working her way down his neck before stopping to gently suck on the pulse point there and again at the junction of his neck and collarbone. 

Her breasts brushed his body as she exchanged kisses and caresses. She gave him a mischievous grin as she licked his stomach. Her hand traveling lower to stroke him elicited a wistful groan.

Seeing her tear the condom wrapper between her teeth was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. But that was soon eclipsed by her hands as she expertly stroked him sliding it on. She gave him a gentle tug before returning her lips to his as she straddled his body.

A shift of Deya’s hips and they were aligned. She slowly slid down his length evoking a moan from him and wanton sigh from her. Once he was hilted, he reached over to draw her face to his, pressing a kiss to her lips. He rocked his hips into her and she groaned into his mouth as she started to move. 

Her pace was slow and steady she leaned forward and slipped her hands into his. They were connected at 4 points now as they held hands and kissed. Deya’s pace picked up slightly and the only notice he had before she spasmed around him was the muffled spilling of his name from her lips as she broke their kiss burying her head into his neck and chest.

He rode out her pleasure but before he could say or do anything else, she lifted herself up to nibble briefly on his ear before she whispered, “Now fuck me like you want to.”

Without a though he reversed their positions, his hands went to her hips, as he slid into her again. Taking her knee he moved it over his arm, she gave him a smirk before lifting her ankle up over his shoulder and changing her angle ever so slightly as she curled the other leg loosely around him.

He kept a pace slower than what he wanted but watched as she slid her own hand between her legs. Nothing was hotter than a girl who wasn’t afraid to go after what she wanted and her action spurred him on. Deya’s breathy moans told him she was close again. He moved her leg off his shoulder and as both her legs tightened around him he was lost. His groan of release pulled her over the edge again.

Carl pressed his lips against hers as they lied in afterglow for a few minutes before he rolled to the side quietly excusing himself to deal with condom. When he returned he was in his pajamas rather than the shorts he had left in.

“I thought you might like some pajamas as well.” He said setting her silk shorts and top beside her.

“Thanks,” Deya answered quickly sliding the clothing on before taking a drink from her water bottle. The sky looked a bit lighter now.

“We could probably get some more sleep before we have to be awake,” Carl said rolling on his side to face her.

“I agree,” She stated sleepily before giving him a lingering kiss.

“Teaspoon?” He asked.

“Teaspoon,” she answered drowsily as she rolled over to press her back into his chest. He pulled her in closer wrapping a protective arm around her.


	22. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New girls...dates...and drama...

Why did Graham have to be right? Deya was exhausted. They had been having a lovely breakfast and things were just starting to get back to normal after the couples elimination when two new girls had been brought to the villa. It wasn’t even the fact that they got their choice of dates and were absolute weather girls. It was the drama they brought with them. Jo immediately started drama by kissing Ibrahim and lying about it. Elisa had told Chelsea of Jo’s actions with resulted in a four way fight going on. Jo, Elisa, Chelsea, and Shannon were all at each other’s throats over this.

Then to throw more salt into the wound the producers had woke the girls early for a girls’ day. Deya personally wanted to throttle the intern who thought this was a good idea. She wasn’t sure what Carl was thinking either he seemed so impressed with Elisa and the fact she was an internet entrepreneur pushing her own brand. Deya wasn’t sure what there was to be so impressed about there were thousands of similar girls on Metube. Pushing their make-up tutorials and certain brands they were paid to or not paid to sponsor, all trying to make a name for themselves and get a collab with a major make-up company.

Elisa was no different really making up words she thought would one day be added to the dictionary. In fact she was just as petty as the rest of those girls she saw on the internet. Getting caught up in catty drama and ‘spilling the tea.’ She was miffed that Deya had waked Jo for the trip today. Seriously who even acted like that in real life? Sure Deya still wasn’t happy with either Ibrahim or Shannon or Jo at this point but she wasn’t hateful.

The jeeps stopped and the girls stepped out. Deya had to admit that the Cabana was beautiful and under other circumstances she would have enjoyed it much more. Once everyone got a glass of sangria in their hand it happened. That was when the arguing started. Sighing Deya took a large sip of the sangria and grabbed a bottle of tequila and taking a swig before adding a huge glug to the red liquid in her glass.

Hope looked at her with concern. Deya shrugged but had a sneaking suspicion that it would be Hope and herself calming everyone down. Chelsea tried to distract everyone by deciding who should be what spice girl and then singing the songs. It wasn’t the bubbly blonde’s most riveting conversation but it beat the fighting.

Unfortunately it didn’t last long… “I know things are tense now,” Hope said patiently looking at the girls, “so let’s take a moment and calm down. Then we can talk about it like adults.” She looked over for support. Deya smiled at her rolling her eyes and then nodded. Hope shook her head wryly as she smiled back.

On the other side of the pool Deya heard Elisa whisper, “I think we’re in detention.” Marisol giggled.

Deya turned to and gave the Elisa a dirty look. Hope was only trying to stop the fighting. Turning her attention back to Hope, Hope merely pressed her lips together and continued. “Thank you. We’ve had our ups and downs here and some of us are better friends than others, but…”

“Absolutely.” Chelsea interjected where Hope had drifted off. “We’re all kind of like this pitcher of sangria.” She held up a pitcher that was only a quarter full and swished it in the sunlight.

“About to be empty?” Elisa giggled.

Chelsea rolled her eyes at Elisa as Hope asked, “How so babes?

“See how it’s got all these fruits in? Grapes, oranges, apples? They’re all different but that is what makes sangria good!” Chelsea grinned as she swished the pitcher again.

“Wow, Babes that actually lovely, Thank you.” Hope said obviously impressed.

“Is it?” Lottie asked. Hope gave her a hard look.

Deya shook her head at Lottie, “Actually that’s pretty sweet!”

Chelsea stepped back holding her fingers out like picture frame. “Each of us a different fruit. Omg we should decide which fruits we are!” She looked a Deya for a moment in her finger frame. “Deya you are the wine of the villa. Without you the rest of us would just be fruit on the table attracting flies.”

“Wow really?” Deya said not hiding her surprise.

“Absolutely. You are like all around us.” Chelsea smiled as she ignored Elisa yelling “I don’t attract flies!”

Chelsea stepped over to Deya, “Seriously you are amazing Deya, you always seem to know the right thing to say.”

“I don’t know about that, hun, but thank you,” Deya said giving her a hug.

“Yeah girls, I think we should try to clear the air so we can enjoy today,” Hope offered.

“It would sure beat listening to you all fight all day,” Lottie sighed as Deya nodded in agreement.

“I’d like that.” Jo admitted, :This is a such a beautiful place and everyone seems like good fun…I feel like it should be a dream holiday with all these fit boys and cool girls…But it’s not really living up to the dream now.”

“Actually, Jo,” Shannon snarled. “It feels like you’ve been talking nonstop since you’ve been here. Fancy cooling down for a few seconds so I can actually say my piece?”

“Let’s keep it civil, ladies,” Hope reminded them gently.

“Hope’s right we need to talk this out like adults,” Deya added. 

Hope gave her a grateful look before leaning over to give Deya a quick hug. “You have always tried to take the high road here. Let’s calmly say what we have to say to each other one at a time.”

“Who goes first?” Lottie asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” Deya answered but Jo jumped right in causing a chain reaction with both Shannon and Elisa and then finally Chelsea. Then of course Lottie and Marisol had to interject their opinions and before long everyone was arguing again.

Deya rolled her eyes and looked at Hope who just shook her head. “Would everyone mind zipping their fucking lips for moment?” Deya called out over the fray.

“Geez Deya,” Lottie looked at her.

“I’m tired of the arguing.” Deya turned to Shannon. “Go ahead speak.”

“It’s not that I can’t speak up, I just don’t see the point because right now I don’t feel like I can trust any of you to tell me the truth.” Shannon said. “I just never got an explanation about the kiss and I think I deserve one.”

“If I’m honest I think Shannon is being unfair.” Deya stated, “after all you took Ibrahim from me. You could say I have as much right to be possessive of Ibrahim as Shannon.”

“You aren’t couple anymore,” Shannon shot back.

“That’s true. But you are arguing over a kiss, but Ibrahim and I have gone much further than that. Do you want those details too?” Deya asked. “In addition after the fact you just told me basically it was my fault. I quote from our conversation the other day, “_I think everyone gets what they deserve here. If you get pied or eliminated it’s no one’s fault but your own_. Perhaps you are getting what you deserve.”

Shannon opened and shut her mouth like fish. “She actually said that to you?” Lottie and Hope asked at the same time.

Deya just nodded before shrugging at them.

Marisol just shook her head, “Wow that was pretty cold Shannon.” The other girls were quietly shaking their heads.

“How have we managed to talk about everything but how Jo kissed Rahim,” Shannon asked.

“Why should I be called out for having a normal date?” Jo asked. “Why do you think that Rahim didn’t kiss me? Why doesn’t anyone think that Elisa should have stuck to her own date instead of snooping on mine? ”

“No one would know anything if weren’t for Chelsea’s gossip sneezing.” Elisa complained.

“Name-calling needs to stop,” Hope chided her.

“Oh will you stop with the teacher act?” Elisa said rolling her eyes as she raises her hand like she is in class, “Miss Hope, Miss Hope, can I go to the loo?”

“Let’s stick to the main issue,” Marisol called out over the din, which had the effect of quieting them.

“Ibrahim.” Deya stated. “The fighting centers on him. Why are we all attacking each other?”

Shannon nodded at Deya, “As much as I hate to admit it…That’s true. He is so useless at times like this.”

“I do really wish he would just say what happened.” Jo added.

“He is either too direct or too awkward with girls,” Lottie noted. “Deya is totally right. Why should we girls fight amongst ourselves when Rahim’s the one who needs to grow up?”

The other girls nodded in agreement. “But what about the gossip sneezing?” Elisa asked.

Deya spun on her. “You know what if you wanted to talk about what you saw you should have gone to Jo, Rahim, and Shannon. You are an influencer, you said you wanted your Elisa-bees to have good morals. How can you do that if you are spreading gossip yourself? You knew Chelsea wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret (no shade to you sweetie).” She gave Chelsea a smile before turning back to Elisa. “And you wanted to come up with the next trendy buzzword. This part of the whole fiasco had nothing to do with you wanting to help anyone and it had everything to do with you trying to increase your views and brand.”

The girls are stunned into silence by Deya’s outburst except for Elisa who stammers trying to refute her.

“I do have some final thoughts on this whole mess,” Deya went on, “I think we should try to get along as best we can, we all live in the Villa after all. That said I know there are going to be times where we can’t get what we want without stepping on each other’s toes. We need to make sure that it doesn’t affect how we treat each other. None of us wants to hurt anyone or get hurt ourselves. From here on out, let’s try to be as honest and supportive with each other as we can.”

Hope and Chelsea started clapping immediately with Lottie joining in, soon the other girls followed in suit. Even Elisa gave Deya a look of grudging respect as she clapped.

Deya watched standing next to Hope and Lottie as the rest of the girls hugged it out. “You did it babe,” Hope said throwing and arm around her shoulder.

Lottie smiled. “I loved the look on Elisa’s face when you called her out.”

Shannon and Elisa walked over to them looking a little more humble. “Can we talk to Deya for a minute?”

Hope and Lottie nodded as they went over to the rest of the girls. “Look I was cold to you because I expected more anger from you.” Shannon admitted. “I’m sorry. You were actually pretty nice to me considering, actually ignoring the fact I stole your man. Until you forced me to come to terms with my own hypocrisy, which was a hard pill to swallow. ”

“Same, girl, I was being a hypocrite.” Elisa spoke up, “You were right I was playing my own game. And until you brought up my Elisa-bees and what I said the other night compared to my actions. I didn’t see it. I think I need to sit down and figure out what my brand is going to be about. I’m sorry.”

Deya smiled at the two girls before stepping between then and pulling them into a hug. “Aww she’s like a little ginger teddy bear.” Elisa said as she returned the hug. Both the girls were tall dwarfing Deya between them. Shannon smiled, “I was thinking more of a doll, Elisa but I know what you mean.”


	23. Dinner for 14?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya's okay with cooking but how will Carl do?

The girls had returned from their ‘day out.’ Deya breathed a sigh of relief the day was over. Or was it? The next notifications proved otherwise, she and Carl were to make the islanders some dinner. She sighed as she headed to the dressing room. She quickly changed and as she was reapplying some lip balm she heard a knock at the door. Carl poked his head in, “Hey babe, you ready to go cook?”

“Yea one second,” She quickly hit her pulse points with her perfume avoiding her wrists just due to the fact she would be cooking. She stepped out of the room.

Carl gave her a smile before leaning over to graze her lips with a quick kiss. Before he pulled away he sniffed. “Wow, you smell amazing.”

Deya smiled, “Probably my most expensive guilty pleasure. It makes me happy though.”

“Oh?” Carl raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

Deya chuckled, looking bit embarrassed, “At over 100 pounds a bottle it is but it’s the perfume and not the eau de toilette so it lasts longer and you use less. At least that’s what I keep telling myself.”

Carl smiled amused at her explanation. “It doesn’t matter you smell delicious. So what are your other guilty pleasures?”

“Dark French or Italian roast coffee, good tea, especially a good cup of earl grey, and dark chocolate.” Deya answered.

“Actually that’s not that bad,” Carl said taking her hand as they walked. Entering the kitchen they saw it was fully stocked. “Wow what do you think we should make? Wait …can you cook?” He looked around the kitchen worriedly.

Deya was already tying on Bobby’s apron and checking ingredients. “I think a pasta dish would be good for making enough for 14 people.” Carl looked impressed with her as she pulled out some linguine and then watched as she pulled out a piece of cured meat. 

“We can make some linguine a la carbonara.” She said collecting pepper, eggs and a wedge of cheese.

“No seafood pasta?” He asked, “That sounds delish.”

“Shannon is allergic,” Deya explained. “We’d have to make something she could eat and ensure that her dish wasn’t contaminated.”

“Linguine a la Carbonara it is,” Carl smiled, “You know what you are doing obviously, so I will be your sous chef.”

“Wonderful,” Deya smiled dropping a kiss on his cheek.

“Can you please grate this cheese?” She pushed the cheese wedge, grater, and a bowl to him.

Deya filled a large pot with water and turned on the stove setting the water on the burner to come to a boil. Then she put a frying pan on another burner starting to heat it before she started cutting the meat into small cubes. Carl was still working on the cheese. “It takes a lot of food to feed 14 people,” He said looking at the boxes of pasta. “How do you know, how much to make?”

“The rule of thumb is box for 4 people so 4 boxes would make about 16 servings.” Deya explained dropping the meat into the pan and listening to it sizzle. Taking the salt she measured it into her hand before dropping it into the almost boiling water.

She moved to wash the cutting board and knife before setting up to chop some herbs. “You look like one of those telly chefs when you cut stuff.” Carl noted. “As you’ve probably guessed the limit of my culinary skills is heating stuff up and making a toastie.”

“I’m the oldest child. I spent much of my afterschool time taking care of my younger siblings.” She explained.

“How many brothers and sisters do you have?” Carl asked curiously.

“Three brothers, two sisters.” Deya replied smiling. “We all worked together. My parents didn’t have much but I helped them with my siblings so they could pay for my cello and cello lessons. When I was 14 they sat me down and explained if I wanted to take my lessons they need to work a bit extra so I started taking care of my brothers and sisters. As a profession cellist was able I helped them even more.”

“What did you do?” He queried.

“Carl, could you drop the pasta in the water please and give it stir so it doesn’t stick together.” Deya instructed. Carl leaped into action as she answered his question. “I paid off their house so they wouldn’t have to worry about it. They have my siblings to put through uni. I was able to get partial scholarship and work to pay for mine. My younger brother wanted to be a doctor. Med school was crazy expensive.”

Carl didn’t know what to say. His parents were never the loving type of family that Deya seemed to come from. They were supportive of course, but they were so involved in their own careers that as a child he was often alone. He had never wanted for anything as his parents had more than enough to care for his needs. He wasn’t sure what to say so he asked. “Did he do it?”

Deya smiled. “He works with ‘Doctors Without Borders’ now.” She stopped chopping and put the herbs in a bowl. “What about you? You’ve not mentioned your family much.” She took the cutting board and knife to the sink to wash them again.

“You need to use them again?” Carl asked.

Deya shook her head, “Just a habit I do the washing up as I go. That way it’s less work later.” She turned off the heat under the meat before grabbing a good sized bowl adding eggs and cheese, and mixing until it was well- combined.

“My mum is a lawyer and my dad is the CEO of a transport company. I don’t have any siblings.” Carl explained.

“I can’t imagine,” Deya said checking the pasta. “Were you lonely?”

“Sometimes,” Carl admitted. “It wasn’t a bad way to grow up though. I know my parents care about me. They just weren’t available much because of work.”

“I think it’s ready.” She said putting the fork down. “We need to strain the pasta but keep some of the pasta water.” Once the pasta was strained Deya quickly set up beside the stove.

Carl had wondered why she had chosen to use such a large pan for the meat. His question was soon answered as Deya turned the stove back on to medium. She quickly added half the water and then the linguine. He stepped back to watch her as she started humming and then singing.

Carl wasn’t sure what she was singing but he could tell it was Italian. A few minutes later she removed the pan from the heat and added the egg and cheese mixture. He watched as the strange mixture became a thick sauce. Grabbing two forks she swirled a bit of the pasta onto them handing him one as she tasted it herself. Before he could even take a bit she starting putting the pasta onto plates adding fresh ground black pepper and a small sprinkling of herbs.

Carl moved to help her now that he knew exactly what she was doing. They set up the rest of the plate and using the cloches provided covered each dish to keep it warm. After loading the plates onto bussing carts Carl turned to Deya, “How did you like our first time cooking as a couple?”

Deya gave him an amused look.

“Okay let me rephrase that how did you like cooking with me as sous chef?” He asked.

“You were a terrific sous chef.” Deya smiled. “I think we know who will be doing the cooking in this relationship, but you are in charge of all toasties.”

“Deal,” Carl said with a chuckle as he rubbed her shoulders before placing a kiss on her the back of her neck.


	24. At the Dinner Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served.

Deya breathed a sigh of relief as she sat beside Carl enjoying their dinner. The Islanders seemed to be impressed. Although Carl told them it mainly her, she made sure to give him credit for being the best sous chef.

However when Bobby brought up kitchen bits it was Deya who set him straight. The only time she would entertain kitchen bits is the in the privacy of her own kitchen, thank you very much. Once they got past Elisa trying to create a song from the words kitchen bits. The conversation moved to the girls’ day. 

When asked by Gary how the day went Deya tried to be diplomatic by explaining there were some issues but they got through it. Rahim finally stood up and explained what happened to Shannon and apologized to both Jo and Shannon for not speaking up. Deya and the girls were surprised he stepped up. “I’m really glad you came out and said that, Rahim. It takes courage to be direct, with all these emotions at stake. You’ve done some growing.” Deya said quietly.

“It takes confidence too,” Gary added.

Marisol gave Ibrahim a thoughtful glance. “I agree.”

Ibrahim looked at Deya thoughtfully, “Thanks for saying that, Deya.”

“Some big decisions coming up for you, Mate.” Graham noted. Shannon gives Graham a sharp look as Jo looks surprised.

“So what else happened at the girl’s day?” Ibrahim asked trying to change the subject.

Deya leaned over to whisper to Carl, “It was a bloody nightmare.” He smirked.

Lottie looked at her and smiled softly. “Deya stepped up and helped us clear the air and she made a wonderful dinner. She really saved the day.”

“Only because they wouldn’t quit whingeing,” she said in Carl’s ear. The smirk stayed on Carl's face as he slipped an arm around her waist before she added so the others could hear. “Lottie helped out too with the peacemaking as did Hope.”

Thankfully before things got heavy again the conversation shifted to the boys and how they spent their day. Everyone was taking guesses but finally they asked Deya what she thought. Deya looked at the boys deliberately before answering. “I bet the boys were airing out their fantasies.”

Lottie looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Letting their imaginations run free…that’s what I would have done.” Deya replied, “Sounds more fun than mitigation.”

“In many ways Deya is right.” Noah said smiling at her. As the boys told them about their day playing pirates, Deya shifted her chair over closer to Carl and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I may need a vacation from this vacation.” She sighed quietly.

Carl chuckled softly, “Whatever you need.”

Deya’s phone buzzed, “I’ve got a text.” She held it up to read. “Deya and Carl, congratulations on treating your fellow Islanders to tonight’s meal of linguine a la carbonara. Tomorrow night, the boys will choose who they want to recouple with and the public will decide who picks first. #justdesserts #decisionsdecisions”

Carl pulled her a bit closer, “I know who I’m picking.”


	25. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya spends a lazy day with Carl

Dinner last night had been pleasant enough. Deya woke early again and turned to find Carl already awake. “You slept like the dead. Yesterday was rough for you wasn’t it.” He pulled her over to lay her head on his chest. Deya just nodded not saying anything as it seemed he had something he wanted to say. “I didn’t come here expecting to find someone like you. But now that we’ve met, I’m starting to think seriously about what I want from the future. There are so many variables though. I mean we haven’t talked about what we want from the future. What are your thoughts on marriage and kids?” 

Deya shrugged, “I think I want those things someday.”

Carl frowned, “I’m not traditional like that. I don’t think you need to get married or have children. But I’m not totally decided against it either.”

“Perhaps not but how do you see a relationship progress then?” Deya asked. “It would be strange if we were together for 30-50 years and I was still calling you my boyfriend and we were having sleepovers or living together. The word partner is pretty impersonal in my opinion. Sounds like business transaction.”

Carl looked at her thoughtfully. “You have a valid point.”

“The main thing is that you progress together at the same pace. I want those things one day. If you are hard set against them that will be something we would need to discuss. ” Deya replied, “Once we are out of the Villa.”

“That…makes sense,” Carl sighed. “We are getting ahead of ourselves. I don’t know what’s going to happen when we leave here but I do know I want you in my life. You make me think in new ways that hadn’t occurred to me before.”

“Well, I doubt we are the only ones talking about it.” Deya noted.

Carl raised his eyebrows, “You’re probably right.”

The lights came on and the Islanders looked at each other sleepily. There was a discussion about breakfast in bed. So Carl and Lottie head to the kitchen to bring breakfast to the rest of the Islanders. Deya scooted off to the dressing room. When she came back breakfast was in full swing many of the Islanders were chatting amicably and sitting on each other’s beds. It was so nice compared to the atmosphere of the last few days. Deya pulled the duvet up making the bed and sat down as Carl came into the bedroom.

“And for the lovely Deya,” He was holding a cup of coffee and a plate with a croissant and jam. Deya took a sip of the coffee gratefully. Carl smiled settling in close enough she could feel his body heat. “Mind if I sit here?” He teased.

“Only if you feed me breakfast,” She bantered.

“You are a demanding customer…” He chuckled spreading some of the jam on the croissant.

“Well it’s not truly a luxurious experience unless I have someone to feed it to me,” She grinned roguishly.

“Alright hold still…” He said.

Smirk still firm on her face she leaned in and ran her tongue over his finger taking the offered bit then gently sucking on the tip of the digit. Carl’s breathing shifted as he looked at her with an expression of both surprise and titillation. Letting him off the hook she pulled away looking at him mischievously. “Delicious.”

“I’m glad you think so,” He managed to stutter.

“I could get used to this,” She said coyly, “I feel like a princess.”

“Does this mean I am your royal attendant?” Carl asked.

“Not at all,” Deya said thoughtfully, “I think much more highly of you than that.” She lowered her voice to and leaned over to speak in his ear. “Maybe I’ll show you later.”   


“Oh em gee! Get a room you two,” Chelsea giggled.

Deya looked around their little scene hadn’t gone unnoticed. “We’re just messing around.” Carl said defensively.

“Then why are you blushing babes?” Chelsea teased, causing the blush on his face to deepen.

“Um…yea anyone else need something to eat?” Carl asked heading back to the kitchen.

Deya chuckled at his retreating back, as she glanced at Chelsea who was grinning from ear to ear. Behind her she saw Rahim looking at her thoughtfully.


	26. Recoupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl wants to be with Deya and Deya wants to be with Carl, it should be simple, right?

Deya had spent most of the day lazily hanging out with Carl and the other Islanders. It seemed that one girl would at least be able to choose before the guys and it was by popular vote. As she got ready for the recoupling she couldn’t help but smile she was going to be with her man and this time he got to pick her.

The energy was restless as the Islanders gathered around the fire pit. Deya smiled at Carl who gave her big smile in return. She could tell he made an extra effort to look nice for her. In place of his usual jacket and beige he had put on a navy button down shirt with more formal black trouser. “You look amazing,” she said.

“So sweet of you to notice,” He replied as a phone beeped.

“It’s me,” Graham said, reading the text. “Marisol won the popular vote so she gets to choose first.”

Marisol stepped forward and immediately chose Graham to no one’s surprise. Noah’s phone beeped and he glanced at it. “I’m next.” Noah of course chose Hope as everyone expected. They were able to make it official again.

Rahim checked his phone and nodded. “I’ve given this a lot of thought. I mean we are getting toward the final stretch now. So I think it’s really important to know what you are looking for long term. I made some mistakes but now I need to start fixing them. So the girl I want to couple with is…Deya.”

Deya felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She took a deep breath walked over to and pressed a kiss to Carl’s lips before walking away from the fire pit. She was angry and if she let it show right now she knew she wouldn’t be able to control it. She could hear the Islanders calling her back but she kept walking till she got to the villa. Once she entered the dressing room she started clearing out her cubby. She was fucking done with this shit. Her phone beeped. The producers wanted her to go to the beach hut.

She sighed, picking up her luggage before heading to the hut. She saw that they had thoughtfully placed a bottle of tequila next to the chair so she popped the top and took a gulp before even sitting down. As soon as she sat down the questions started coming. “Are you alright?”

“Of course I’m not alright. I’m coupled with the last person I would want to be coupled with due to some strange compulsion on his part.” Deya answered with a snort.

“Do you want to talk to Ibrahim about it?” They asked.

Deya rolled her eyes, “Not right now, if ever. I had forgiven him for what he did to me previously and was finding happiness with someone else. Apparently he couldn’t let it be. ” She took another gulp of tequila. She stared straight into the camera. “Let me make this crystal fucking clear. Ibrahim you had your chance and you messed up. I’m glad you owned up to it. But I don’t want to be with you ever.”

“What about Carl?” As the question crossed the screen Deya choked back a sob. “We were just getting to know each other. I really like him.”

The beach hut door burst open and the last person she wanted to see right now stood there. He held up his hands in surrender. Deya gave him a fleeting look before taking a rather large gulp of tequila and grabbing her suitcase. “Look I’m sorry,” He said giving her a pitiful look, “I just didn’t know what to do.”

“And you are going to make it my problem now?” She shot back. “Geez thanks Ibrahim. You ran off with Shannon and I was forced to be okay with it and now that I’m finally happy again. Even after I cleared up that fucking fiasco between you, Shannon, and Jo, you found it somehow alright to mess up my happiness? Could you be more selfish? What? You thought I’d just jump back into your arms? ”

“I…I don’t know what I thought.” He admitted as he looked at her packed suitcase. “I just know I don’t want you to leave because of me. I…I missed you.”

“Well, we don’t always get what we want, do we?” She answered curtly. She stepped forward but Ibrahim didn’t move.

“Hey,” Noah called from behind Ibrahim. “I’m glad you haven’t left yet.” He placed his hand on Ibrahim’s shoulder. “Look mate, you’ve done enough perhaps you should go get your head on straight.” Noah’s voice was kind but firm. Ibrahim nodded and stepped around Noah and walked away. Noah walked straight over to Deya and enveloped her in a bear hug. “Hey, little fighter, How are you holding up?”

Deya chuckled at the nickname he had given her ever since the Henrik incident. “I think I need to kick his ass.” She tried to joke but it came out as a sob.

“It’s going to be okay,” Noah soothed pulling her closer. 

Her phone beeped. Deya pulled away to look at it. “We’ve stocked the hideaway for you to get away tonight. Think on it and let us know if you still want to leave in the morning.”

“Well that was nice of them,” Noah smiled as he took her suitcase. “Shall we?”

Deya nodded, “I guess.” They walked toward the Hideaway but before they got there she could see Carl waiting for her.

Noah smiled at her as he handed her suitcase to Carl. “I think someone wants to talk to you.” He gave her a quick hug as he waved at Carl and took his leave.

“I think they made sure someone was with me the whole time so I didn’t pull a runner,” She joked rolling her eyes.

Carl smiled at her, “Perhaps.”


	27. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Deya have a chat about their future in the Villa.

Carl took her suitcase into the Hideaway. She could see that the producers had gone all out for her there was her favorite takeaway, another bottle of tequila, and a bottle of bubbly. “Wow.” Carl whistled as he set down her suitcase.

Deya sighed as she turned to look at Carl, “I know I probably didn’t handle the fire pit well but honestly, I was shocked and felt like I had been sucker punched. I can’t even begin to fathom what the hell he was thinking.” He voice became bitter. “Oh wait I can…because he burst into the beach hut and told me. He didn’t know what to do. I other words I was a bloody safety blanket because he couldn’t decide what to do about Shannon and Jo. I cannot believe how selfish that is…”

“Are you serious?” Carl asked wrapping his arms around her and leading her to the bed. “They didn’t show us that part.”

“What did they show you?” Deya asked.

Carl pulled the video up on his phone before handing it to her. She watched as she answered all the questions and made her statement at the camera before the video cut. “Yea after that Ibrahim showed up,” She shook her head. “Going on about how he missed me and that he was sorry.”

“How do you feel about that?” Carl asked taking her hand.

“I don’t care. It’s as I said he had his chance and he blew it. I don’t take back cheaters. I don’t care if it sounds cold.” Deya said firmly. “He can change but whatever what we had is gone. I’m okay with that. The only person, I want to be coupled with is you. That said I don’t know who you are coupled with or how you feel about it. But you know where I stand. How did you feel when Ibrahim picked me?”

Carl moved behind her so he could massage her back. “Pretty much the same as you shocked, angry and then after you kissed me and walked away, I was racking my brain at what I could do to keep you. I’m currently coupled with Jo. I only did it in the hopes that she would recouple with Rahim. It seemed like the most logical thing to do.”

Deya didn’t hide her disappointment. “And how does that make you feel?”

“I don’t want to be with Jo.” Carl said pragmatically, “But I had to pick someone. I made it clear to her that we were in a friendship couple. My choice sent Elisa and Shannon home. I feel bad about that.”

“I didn’t even get the choice,” Deya sighed. “Logically it makes sense, I get that but I hate it. And don’t feel bad, Shannon the day after the stick or switch said this to me and I quote ‘I think everyone gets what they deserve here. If you get pied or eliminated it’s no one’s fault but your own.’ I was pretty much done with her then. Which obviously went out the door when Jo kissed Ibrahim. ”

Carl raised his eyebrows “That explains a lot. She said she wanted you and Rahim to be happy when she left.”

“Ugh…part of what I pointed out to her during the girls day was what a hypocrite she was being acting like she was Rahim’s girlfriend when perhaps she was getting what she deserved.” Deya explained. “I basically did the same with Elisa and her following. She was being a twat starting rumors with Chelsea while trying to increase her following while saying she wanted her ‘Elisa-bees’ to have morals. I pointed out that she can’t, do one thing and say another, and expect to be taken seriously.”

Carl smirked. “You were savage girl and you gave it back to them. I know you have an edge and I like that you do. You won’t let people walk all over you.”

Deya sighed leaning into him. “I also have this stupid photographic memory. That haunts my dreams.”

“Wait…what was my three word bio?” Carl asked.

“Interesting intelligent discussionist.” Deya repeated immediately. “And mine was hard-working, reliable, and organized. You smiled and told me I was like a dream come true and that you’d swipe right in a nanosecond. You gave me a rather intense look and then the buzzer went off. As you walked away you squeezed my shoulder and said see you next round.”

Carl rocked back looking at Deya in amazement. “You really do remember everything. Probably comes in helpful for memorizing your music.”

“It does,” Deya smiled for the first time since the recoupling. “I miss my music so much. I still have to practice though. Even if I have music memorized the practice still necessary I have to have my body match my mind.”

“I see,” Carl nodded. “You feeling hungry?”

“Maybe a little.” Deya replied. Carl shifted and stood up before bringing the food to the bed.

“So how do you want to play this?” Carl asked as they both grabbed chopsticks.

“I think…” Deya furrowed her brow. “that this was not the last recoupling or they wouldn’t be trying so hard to keep me here.”

“You may be onto something.” Carl admitted with a methodical look. “I can’t imagine there would be more than one though. They usually go with a 3-4 day lull in between recouplings. With the exception of the break from day 3 to day 9. Ok, so let’s look at this like we are going to get one more recoupling and since the boys went last the girls will go this time. What do you want to do?”

“If I stay I want to be with you no matter who decided to couple with me.” Deya said quietly. “I’m not going to pretend with someone else. I would rather be alone than and out of the Villa than do that.”

Carl smiled as she talked, “So principled. I adore that about you. You won’t be the one who is in it for the money.”

“What made you think I was?” Deya raised an eyebrow at him. “I couldn't care less about the money.”

He looked at her curiously. “Surely it can’t mean…nothing.”

“It would be nice of course for buying a home or something but I do well as a professional cellist working in America.” She explained.

She saw his fingers tap on his phone. “Oh wow…I had no idea.” He smiled. “So you want to stay and try to recouple?”

“Alright,” Deya agreed.


	28. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hideaway gives Deya a bit of peace that she needs...

“You know,” Carl stated as they cleared away the meal. “I had other things in mind for my first visit to the Hideaway.” He popped the cork on the bottle of bubbly.

Deya smirked, “Is that so?” She held out the glassware for them as he filled it.

“Yea,” He took the glass from her and sipped at it before setting it down on the table. Running his hand up her arm and slipping the other around her waist he pulled her in close and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was firm and decisive as if he wanted her to know everything was okay. Deya ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. He smiled before consenting to her request.

As they separated for air, Deya gently set her glass on the table. Carl cupped her behind pulling her into him. “You look amazing.”

Deya chuckled, “I’m sure I look a mess but it’s sweet of you to say so.” She tilted her head to kiss him again.

“We are all alone. We can do anything we want.” Carl said reaching to pick her up so she wouldn’t have to stand on tiptoe.

Her mini dress was pushed up as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms naturally went around his neck as her lips met his. He started walking forward and…tripped. He recovered quickly as she moved her lips to neck. “This way you can see where you are going,” She said as she nibbled on his ear.

“Probably better than what just happened.” He joked as he walked up the step to the bed. Dropping her gently on the bed, he gazed at her for a moment before a smile crossed his face. “As much as I love your style, babe, it would look much better on the floor right now.”

“Then do something about it,” Deya challenged.

Carl’s eyes darkened at her words as a roguish smirk crossed his face. “How much do you like that dress?”

He might have expected her to balk at that but she merely looked him at him and raised an eyebrow. Honestly, no one had ever offered to rip her clothes off before and she found the idea titillating. She swallowed thickly, “Do as you wish.”

The words had barely left her mouth when he grasped the salmon colored silk and ripped it in half. His hands went to her underwear which had the same fate laying her bare. He tossed each piece to the floor. But before he could move back to her she pressed a gentle hand to chest. “You do look damn good tonight, handsome, but I’m feeling a bit under-dressed now.”

Reaching over she started unbuttoning his shirt. Every inch of skin she bared was gently laved and nibbled on before she moved on. Carl’s hands run through her hair and down her back. When she got to the waistband of his trousers she ran her tongue teasingly under it before deftly unfastening them. He assisted her in removing them and she pushed him gently back onto the bed. 

She teased him her lips and tongue traveled over his abs and hips, then finally over his length. She looked up at him impishly before she slid her mouth down his entirety. His brain short-circuited in that moment, the moan that left his mouth almost turned into a growl as his fingers wound into her hair. She increased her pace but a few minutes later he almost desperately tugged at her hair guiding her to look at him.

“Too much, I don’t want to go yet.” He said breathlessly as he coaxed her back to his lips before agilely flipping them. His hands then roamed her body testing, taunting and teasing her breasts and then further down her body. As he slipped his hand between her legs, he was surprised how ready she was she sighed gratefully as he slid a finger into her. Her hips involuntarily bucked as his thumb found her most sensitive bundle of nerves. 

She was beautiful sight as she ground against his hand wanting more her eyes closed and head thrown back. However he pulled his hand away to ensure their protection was in place, her whimper of loss was delicious but it was quickly changed to a surprised yelp of pleasure as he slid into her with one easy movement. Her eyes popped open in surprise but he pressed his lips against hers as he began to move. His painfully slow pace had her writhing under him. He had to admit he enjoyed putting her in the same situation she had put him in only a few minutes previous but he felt bad teasing her so relentlessly.

He increased his pace hilting with each thrust. She took what he gave and returned it, arching into him. He knew it was only matter of time before he would be falling over that edge and wanted Deya with him. He ran hand between them and as his fingers found the nub of nerves. She keened his name as she convulsed around him bringing on his own release faster than he thought. They lied breathless in their embrace as their heart-rates returned to normal. He rolled to the side to take his weight off of her. Then he crossed the room tossing the condom in the wastebasket and collecting their forgotten glasses of bubbly.

She sat up taking the glass from him as he settled back onto the bed. “You know you just make me feel so…much more, mo chroí ”

Deya smiled quietly, “Adhair mé tú mo ghrá.” 

Carl smirked, “I should have known…how many?”

“Five,” Deya replied snuggling into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
mo chroí – my heart  
Adhair mé tú mo ghrá – I adore you my love


	29. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night in the Hideaway, they have to get back to the problems in the villa right???

“Deya,” Carl quietly said stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes to find Carl standing beside her with a couple of mugs. Pushing herself to sitting she wiped the sleep from her eyes and stretched as he patiently waited for her.

“What time is it?” She asked accepting the mug he passed to her.

He sat next to her and took a sip of his coffee before answering. “It’s not that late but after the day you had yesterday I thought I’d let you have a lie in.”

“I know we’ve been dealing with a lot but how are you feeling today?” He asked carefully.

“Still feel awful about coupled up with Ibrahim but better that I know how you feel.” Deya admitted. “I hate the fact we’re coupled with people we don’t want to be with but I’m okay with it because we decided on a plan of action.”

“And our plan means that we recouple at the next chance,” Carl said smiling as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ve been wondering something if you got the money what would you spend it on?”

“I would invest it,” Deya replied. “I mean it’s a good portion of my yearly pay but investing it seems like the best option. I’m traveling too much to set down roots yet.”

“That makes sense, as musician you are traveling a lot.” Carl replied sliding his arm around her waist “Whatever we do when we leave here I just hope I get to spend my time with you.”

“I would like that too.” Deya smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I ran into Lottie and Gary in the kitchen and they were calling each other by nicknames.” Carl noted.

“Oh what were they?” Deya asked amused.

“Gary was calling her Tee-Tee and she was calling him honey. They’ve only been coupled for a day. Should we be doing that? ” Carl asked pulling back to study her expression.

“I love a cute nickname but if you aren’t comfortable with it than don’t worry about it.” Deya replied with a smile. She thought it was adorable for him to be worried about it.

“Honestly, I’ve never been settled enough in a relationship to choose a nickname for my partner. That probably sounds bad doesn’t it? In a weird way this is a pretty big deal for me.” Carl mused.

“So if you want to give me a nickname give me one then,” She said. “I know you it won’t be anything embarrassing.”

He looks at Deya thoughtfully for a moment. “I think you should be Mo Chuisle.”

Deya smiled, “your pulse or your darling?”

“Well, you do make my pulse speed up,” he grinned as Deya chuckled at him. “But I was going with my darling. Is that okay?”

Deya smiled touched by his concern over it. “That’s fine Mo Rúnsearc. Stop worrying.”

“Aww…” He blushed lightly, “You always know the sweetest thing to say…” He took her now empty mug and set it on the bedside table before pushing her back on the bed. His lips captured hers as he kissed her deeply making her head spin. His body shifted over hers as she felt the now familiar warmth flood through her.

Suddenly her phone beeped. Carl reluctantly pulled away. “I suppose it’s time for us to go.”

Deya checked her phone and nodded thoughtfully. “You think the shower is taken?” She gave him a cheeky look.

He raised an eyebrow as a smirk crossed his face. “I like the way you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
Mo Chuisle- my pulse or my darling   
Mo Rúnsearc – my secret love


	30. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya talks with the girls about the recoupling.

Deya was sitting in the dressing room plaiting her hair after her shower with Carl when the girls walked in. “Babes, are you alright?” Chelsea asked worriedly sitting down beside her as she pulled her into a tight hug.

Hope hugged the two of them with Lottie and Marisol both joining into the group hug. Jo hung to the side looking a bit awkward. “Jo, get in here,” Deya said smiling at her.

Jo hesitantly stepped forward. “I wasn’t sure what to do. Part of this is my fault.”

“I don’t believe that one bit, babe.” The other girls stepped away. “Please sit. I’m better than I was last night. I didn’t handle that well.” Jo gave Deya a small smile and sat gingerly on the other side of her.

Hope picked up Deya’s hair, “Let me do it.”

“I was stunned and angry. I walked away because I was planning on leaving the villa.” Deya stated. “I don’t blame anyone for this but Ibrahim. After he chose Shannon I did not do anything to make him think I wanted him back. In fact the only thing I’ve said to him was at dinner the other night.”

“I don’t understand,” Jo said quietly as she carefully chose her words. “You were so close with him before Casa…you did everything.”

Deya shrugged. “That’s true but he didn’t trust me. Honestly, I think he has a ton of growing up to do. I had thought I saw some growth the other night but apparently not. He isn’t the man I want to be with. If you still want him go for it babe. Graft your ass off. I mean you took the chance kissing him when he was Shannon right?” Deya smirked.

“I still like him.” Jo admitted. “I know Carl wants to be with you and he’s a sweet guy but not really my type.”

“I want to be with Carl too, babes.” Deya smiled. “So go after Ibrahim if that’s what you want. I’m not holding back my feelings about Carl for anyone.”

“Yea, Carl already told me that we were in a friendship couple. He was gone all night anyway.” She smirked at Deya.

Deya blushed, “They let me have the hideaway for the night to decide if I was staying or leaving.”

“I’m so jelly!” Lottie said shaking her head.

“Considering the situation I get it.” Marisol smiled. “But you also monopolized the shower this morning.” She wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

“Shhh,” Deya admonished as she blushed, placing her finger over her mouth. The other girls giggled teasing her.

Jo reached over to place her hand on Deya’s shoulder. “Do you think that one day you could be friends with Rahim again?

“Perhaps one day, but suffice it to say at the moment, I like you much more than I like him right now.” Deya replied honestly.

“Oh Deya,” Chelsea squealed as she rooted through Deya’s cubby, “Where have you been hiding this suit!” She held it up showing everyone.

“Wow that gives off some serious S&M vibes,” Lottie teased.

Deya raised an eyebrow, “You have no idea Lottie,” she bantered.

“Oh?” Marisol asked looking intrigued.

“You’ll have to wait for any information to analyze about that, Marisol.” Deya chuckled.

She took the swimsuit from Chelsea and quickly slipped it on before taking off her robe and hanging it in the cubby.

“Wow that does look damn hot.” Marisol sighed.

“Looks like Graham, better be careful.” Lottie teased.

“Very funny,” Marisol said linking her arm in Deya’s, “come on let’s not spend this beautiful day inside.”


	31. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather at the villa changes.

The girls stepped outside as a group heading for the daybeds. Carl headed straight for Deya. She smiled as he walked over to her. “Can I take you back to hideaway?” He grinned as he looked her from head to toe.

“I know but it’s only fair we grace the other islanders with our presence,” Deya teased.

“Har-har,” Marisol said smirking wryly as she slipped onto the daybed.

Once they were settled, the rest of the boys came to join them. Some things never change from high school where the girls are the boys surely follow. It wasn’t long before the sky changed and it started raining, the rest of the islanders ran into the villa.

Carl looked at Deya and grinned. “I actually love the rain. It makes everything look shiny and smell fresh.” He took a deep breath. Deya stood up and held out her hand to him as they were sitting on the daybed letting the rain soak them. He smiled taking her hand as she pulled him out of the daybed.

“Come on,” She tugged his hand pulling him toward the pool. He chuckled letting her lead him along. She dropped his hand half-way there to pirouette in the rain before taking it again as they made it to the pool edge. Her hair was plastered to her head with wayward tendrils sticking to her face, which was flushed with happiness.

Carl took on her hand pulling her to him. She shifted her weight and they tumbled into the pool. Her infectious laughter when they surfaced caused Carl to laugh as well. He dove under the water pulling her under. She jumped on him pushing him under in retaliation. When they resurfaced he was laughing as he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. He pressed his lips hers as the rainfall increased. He picked her up as she was swaying from being on her tiptoes in the water. She smiled snaking her arms around his neck as he made his way to the steps. He sat down and Deya shifted to straddle his lap as he cupped her face before kissing her. She threaded her hand through this thick wet hair, as she yielded to him.

The rain was a monsoon around them drowning out everything but the feeling of Carl’s lips on hers and his body pressed against hers.


	32. A Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibrahim will he face the mess he has created.

“I guess she is really happy with him.” Ibrahim sighed as he looked out the window overlooking the pool. He’d seen Carl pull Deya into a passionate kiss before the rain made it impossible to see.

Noah nodded smiling as he glanced out the window, “Mate, I tried to tell you. You’ve created a huge mess for yourself. Carl asked Deya to be his girlfriend. He didn’t even care that he hadn’t slept with her. He just wanted to be with her.”

Ibrahim nodded. “I let my guilt get in the way. I really liked Deya but I messed that up due to my own insecurity. So I just coupled up Shannon to save my feelings. When I found out Deya slept with a pillow wall and didn’t mess with anyone during Casa Amor. I felt stupid. Then Jo kissed me and instead of picking her like wanted to. I dumped Shannon and I tried to run back to Deya because I was afraid. I thought she’d forgive me. I guess I miss her.”

“She was getting there, to forgiveness I mean.” Noah said shaking his head. “These things take time and you can’t rush it. But now she’s pissed at you more.”

“Which she has every right to be,” Ibrahim said dropping his head in his hands. “I’m such an idiot. How do I fix this?”

“My suggestion would be to give her space.” Noah advised. “Give her all the space she wants. If you want Jo you should go after her. Hope told me Deya had advised Jo to graft away, if that was what she wanted. Suffice it say that you and Jo are both in friendship couples at the moment. As you can see Deya isn’t going to put her feelings on hold to make you feel better and Jo obviously likes you, which is probably more than you deserve right now. You need to figure out if you like her. Hopefully this will get ironed out when the next recoupling comes.”

At that point Deya and Carl tumbled into the Villa dripping wet and laughing. Deya’s phone beeped as they grabbed towels to dry off. “Oh we get to choose a couple to go shops for snacks.”

She leaned over to Carl and whispered something that made him nod. “How do you guys feel about sending Ibrahim and Jo?” Carl asked.

Hope grinned at her knowing exactly where Deya was coming from. “An excellent idea!” The other Islanders quickly agreed much to the surprise of Ibrahim. “Shall we head to the shops then?” Ibrahim asked Jo with a tentative smile.

Jo looked over at Deya mouthing, ‘thank you.’ Before she turned to Ibrahim, “I’d love to.”

Deya flashed her a smile before she headed to the dressing room to dry her hair.


	33. Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya returns from the dressing to find a full fledge blanket fort being built...

By the time Deya returned to the lounge construction was under way…for a huge blanket fort that apparently Carl and Bobby were co-kings of. 

Carl looked over Deya as she stepped into the lounge. She had changed into a midriff baring top with some denim shorts that…well showed off her assets. She walked over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek as Graham walked into the lounge with an assortment of rope.

“What’s all that for?” She asked Graham.

“I’m making specific room for my needs.” Graham replied, “You know a place for grown-ups…who love each other and want to spend time together.”

“I get it,” Bobby grinned. “It’s the love area. What would you call it though?”

“The love shack,” Chelsea giggled.

“Can anyone use it?” Deya asked with a devilish smirk at Graham.

“Of course, anyone is welcome.” Graham grinned as Marisol looked back at Deya with a self-satisfied expression on her face.

“Okay, moving on from the love shack extension.” Bobby said.

“I might add that no one asked permission to build that.” Carl noted.

“Yeah…” Bobby replied with a slight blush. “But I’ll overlook it because I’m semi-intrigued.”

Graham and Deya fist pumped. Carl wasn’t sure at what shocked him the most. The fact that she had asked if anyone could use it or the fact that she was helping Graham build it. Deya caught his gaze and winked at him mischievously.

Lottie smirked as she saw Carl’s puzzled expression. “Well Deya did make that comment when she put on the slave girl bikini earlier.”

“What comment was that?” Carl asked. He looked a Deya who was trying to hide her amusement behind her hand and failing horribly as her body shook with silent laughter. Graham looked at her curiously.

“Oh I know,” Chelsea blurted out, “I found the bikini in her cubby and Lottie said it gave off S & M vibes, whatever that means. Then Deya said that Lottie had no idea. She put it on and wore it today. Then she told Marisol that she would have to wait to analyze her.”

Deya had dropped floor huffing with almost silent laughter as her petite body quaked. Marisol and Lottie were in much of the same state but laughing uproariously out loud. Hope dropped her head into hands trying to muffle her laughter. Chelsea didn’t quite understand why it was so funny but started giggling anyway just due to the fact laughter is infectious. The guys just looked at Deya astounded for a moment before Graham’s bellowing laugh caused a chain reaction as the guys joined in.

After a few moments and they started to collect themselves, “Okay Deya,” Bobby managed to wheeze as he caught his breath. “What do you think we should add before we put the roof of the fort on?”

“We need more blankets of course.” Deya replied breathlessly.

The others scurried to get blankets and finally the Blanket Fort was complete. The all clambered in and amazingly…it held.

After a few minutes of having 12 people in the blanket fort it was unbearably hot. Everyone tumbled out to find the sun had returned.


	34. Boy's First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart rate challenge anyone?

They were enjoying the snacks that Jo and Ibrahim had brought back from the shops when Lottie’s phone went off. There was to be a heart rate challenge. Well…it was more like a battle of sexes to see who was sexier, the girls or boys. The boys went to the bedroom to get ready as the girls headed for the dressing room. The producers were happy to actually spring for outfits or any props the Islanders wanted for their show.

The other girls made their requests as Deya sat thoughtfully debating before she made her requests. The crew returned with outfits and props the girls quickly dressed. Deya’s look wasn’t flashy at all she simply used her own undergarments with her button down white shirt and a simple A-line skirt the crew brought her. She finished up her look with smoked out make-up a lacy white lacy choker and black six inch pumps with an ankle strap. She put her hair up in a bun pulling some wisps out and curling them for effect. For the final touch she took out her contacts and put on her tortoise shell glasses.

“Going a bit plain aren’t we?” Lottie said disappointed.

Hope shook her head “No babe, remember what she did at Casa. She’s playing them with this rather downplayed look. She has the whole sexy nerd look going here.”

Deya smirked at Hope.

“I think Deya should go last.” Jo said worriedly “I don’t want to try going after her. I saw that bit from Casa.”

“Yea, she needs to be our finale, she danced before,” Marisol replied, “to ensure we get the win. I want those cocktails.”

“If we stay calm and use our assets, we can win this,” Hope grinned at her joke.

“Seems like we have a plan,” Chelsea said worriedly.

“Babe, do what makes you comfortable. Okay.” Deya pulled her into a hug. “If you try to fake it they will know.”

“That’s actually really good advice,” Marisol nodded. “This is for fun and no one should get mad at anyone for dancing on their man.”

“I agree,” Hope said much to everyone’s surprise. “This is for fun… well that and a cocktail party. The last one we got was totally amazing.”

“If the boys win we will never hear the end of it,” Lottie replied dramatically.

“I think you may be right,” Marisol added as her phone notification went off. She read it before saying “Looks like the boys are going first we need to head to the fire pit.”

Almost as soon as the girls got settled and their heart monitors on the first boy came out. Noah was first he sauntered out and immediately started dancing on Chelsea before he headed over to Hope grinding on her knee. Hope was doing shit job of staying calm by Deya’s standards but she was used to this sort of thing from her work during uni.

Noah danced for each of them but when he got to Deya he stopped. She raised her brows at him and gave him a challenging smirk. He grinned as he straddled her leg. “Challenge accepted.” He danced for a few minutes as the same look stayed on her face.

“Deya’s cool as a cucumber.” Lottie laughed as Noah headed out high-fiving Carl as he went.

Carl was next. He basically tried to impress them with his sleight of hand, while very cool, he was actually quite good. It wasn’t really heart pounding. Bobby did a comedy skit that had them laughing. The rest of the boys’ turn was a montage of bums and pecs as Ibrahim twerked upside down, Gary impressed them with cartwheel after dancing and Graham …well the less said about that the better.


	35. Girls Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls turn to dance for the boysm

It was time to switch the girls headed to the roof as the guys went to the fire pit. They had a quick group hug before they started Jo went first. She strode down confidently she walked into the fire pit swaying as she walked over to the boys.

“I’ve got to give it to Jo.” Hope said smiling, “Girl can dance.”

Deya leaned over to watch as Jo was dancing on Carl and caught her gaze, she grinned yelling, “That will get his heart pumping, Jo!”

Jo gave her wide smile and finished the song before running back up. “That was such a rush.”

“Ain’t it though,” Deya teased. 

Hope went and danced on the boys next. Lottie did some sexy witchy magic and Chelsea followed that with a comedy skit. Marisol showed off some of her best salsa moves. Then it was Deya’s turn. She waited patiently as her props were set up.

“Wow Deya,” Hope raised her eyebrows as Lottie chuckled.

“The public accused me of being extra so right now, I’m gonna be.” Deya replied with shit-eating grin pulling out the tails of her shirt and unbuttoning it before tying it just above her waist. Marisol laughed.

“You should probably get down there,” Jo said as the crew finished.

“Naw, make them wait,” Deya replied smirk still fixed on her face.

“Oh, I like the idea of making an entrance!” Chelsea gushed.

“See Chelsea gets it.” Deya hugged the bubbly blonde.

Deya heard the boys’ murmuring stop as her six inch pumps clicked on the hard surface around the fire pit. All eyes were on her as she sauntered over to the brass pole that had been set up and the roaring sound of a motorcycle was heard as she grabbed the pole and swung around it pulling herself up before clasping it with her legs and dropping gracefully into an arched pose. She saw the girls out of the corner of her eye it seemed they had come to watch as well and she gave them smirk before returning her attention to the boys.

As the vocals started she pulled herself back up and kicked off spinning as she slid down the pole dropping gracefully to her feet. She executed a slow walk over to stand in front of Noah who chuckled. “Even in six inch heels, I’m impressed,” he said quietly.

“You should be,” she murmured leaning in so her words could brush his pulse point. He shivered and then blushed. “I think I just won.” She said huskily as she smirked and pushed away. Bobby looked so nervous that Deya merely beckoned him with a finger and golden flushed entered his cheeks. She stepped between his legs and swayed her hips as she toyed with the knot of her shirt loosening it. Poor Bobby couldn’t even look at her. She grabbed his chin firmly and kissed him on the cheek before releasing him.

She stepped over to Graham and turned her back to him as she slowly booty rolled her back arching and rounding as her criminally short skirt rose up. “Goddamn Deya…” He breathed. She bent forward running two fingers up the inside her leg till she got to her apex where she stopped just letting her fingers stay for a moment as she smiled roguishly before moving her hand and stepping over to Gary.

She let the now loose shirt drop to her elbows giving them a full view of her almost see through white lace bandeau with cuff sleeves that sat on her upper arms. It matched the choker around her neck. She let the shirt drop to her fingertips before tossing it to him he caught it with a surprised look as his ears reddened. She chuckled lightly running a finger down his neck to his chest before stepping over to Ibrahim.

Deya dropped to the floor somersaulting backward she lied back arching her back in a proper pin-up pose before lazily running a hand over her body before she took a heel in each hand pulling her feet to her head holding the pose as her skirt was pushed up again. She winked at him and releasing her legs as she rolled to her stomach. She pushed up to all fours and then to her feet crouching as she arched her back again giving the guys a posed view before slowly rolling her ass as she came to standing.

She had purposefully saved Carl for last. Deya sauntered over to him. He swallowed hard as she stepped between his legs. She pressed a hand against his chest pushing his back to the back of the bench sliding a knee between his legs and wound her hand into his thick locks. Her other hand went to her glasses slipping them off to bite the arm of them suggestively as she gave him a smoldering glance. She smiled mischievously as she tugged his head back and ran her tongue up his neck stopping at his ear. “If you’re a good boy and keep your hands to yourself, you may get something extra.” He shivered at her words as she put her glasses back on.

She pushed off the back of the bench and grabbed the skirt pushing the fabric down she turned around and bent at the waist giving him an amazing view of her ass as she slipped the skirt off leaving her in smallest underwear Carl had ever seen her in that matched her top perfectly.

She dropped her skirt in his lap before pressing her derriere into his crotch. She perched her body perfectly arched to give all the boys a good view as she pulled two pins from her hair and it tumbled down around her shoulders. She placed her hands gently on his knees as she started grinding into him. She turned her head maintaining eye contact as her back arched and rounded. She felt him begin to harden against her so she rolled up to standing before turning around and arching over him. She ran a teasing tongue up the other side of his neck brushing her breasts over his chest as she went. When she got up to his ear she sang, “Will you cater to every fantasy I got? Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot? Will you take me places I've never known?”

Carl blushed and she took that as he cue. She pushed away and danced back over to the pole grabbing it she pulled herself up high before wrapping one leg around it and draping her body in one last pose as the last notes of music faded.

As she sat up on the pole and gracefully slid down enough to drop her feet to stand, the fire pit exploded in cheers from the girls with the guys joining in. Deya walked over to Carl collecting her skirt and sliding it back on as Gary walked over offering her the shirt. Noah shook his head, “I think the girls won this one.”

Marisol pulled Deya into a hug. “You did it babes! That was like wow… I wouldn’t kick you out of bed for eating crackers.”

“Mmmmhmmm.” Graham agreed.

“I just want Deya to teach me her ways,” Jo grinned.

“Sure,” Deya replied as Lottie walked over to her.

“You should have seen them all trying to adjust,” she giggled. “What does your tat say anyway? I didn’t get to read it.”

“Beauty is nothing without brains.” Carl replied for her as he unclipped her heart monitor and then his before deftly slipping them in his pocket.

Lottie smiled, “I like that.”

“Same,” Hope replied, “That’s a good way to think.”

“Oh!” Chelsea exclaimed, “I understand now what Arjun meant when he said a lap dance was an experience.”

The girls laughed along with Carl and Graham as the other boys looked confused. “Ok Kassam was bit a reluctant to do his part of the villa challenge. Arjun told him to think of doing a lap dance as an experience.” Deya managed to explain while chuckling.

“Well, I can say being on the receiving end was quite an experience.” Carl replied. Deya huffed in amusement at him.

Everyone sat down as they waited for the official results. Carl pulled Deya onto his lap. “So was I a good boy?” He whispered cheekily.

Deya chuckled, “The best.”

A phone notification went off interrupting the Islanders banter. “We won!” Chelsea shrieked, “The boys average heartrate was 94 bpm and the girls was 87 bpm.”

“That’s because Deya put the tease into striptease.” Graham said.


	36. Who is Extra Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is being a bit extra ....

Deya was the first one to walk into the kitchen. She sidled up to Carl with a smile as he slipped an arm around her waist. “Cocktail party over?”

“Well the drinks are gone but as for the party…” Deya leaned on him. “I guess that’s up to you.”

He gulped down the last of his whisky. “Come on, I’ve got an idea.” He took her hand.

“I bet you do.” Lottie teased walking in as they were walking out.

He smirked at her as they left and guided Deya over to the hanging bed. “You seem to like it here.” He had once again prepared the area with sheets to block the cameras.

“Well with this kind of privacy, how can I resist?” Deya smiled.

“I might have done something extra…” he admitted.

“Oh?” She asked curiously as he pulled the monitors partially out of his pocket. “Cheeky.”

“Shall we have our own little contest?” He asked. She crawled onto the bed and beckoned him with finger. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he followed her.


	37. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning Islanders = more drama.....

Deya woke early to the sound of a phone notification. She read the message and gasped with shock as she looked at Carl. Fuck seriously? She woke Carl. “What’s going on?

“I got a text. I’ve got a date.” Deya said dryly.

His face falls. He rubs his eyes and sits up. “That wasn’t the nicest thing to wake up to. But I appreciate you telling me.”

Deya smiled at him dropping a kiss on his cheek, “of course I had to tell you. I can’t say no but that doesn’t mean you won’t be on my mind.”

“Well, have a nice date, mo chroí. I’ll be here when you get back.” Carl sighed, lying back down, “As if I could be anywhere else…” He reached up to her and she leaned over kissing him again before he snuggled back under the duvet and closed his eyes.

Deya quickly walked into the villa to get dressed as she and Carl weren’t a couple they didn’t sleep in the villa. She saw Gary getting ready as well as she walked out. She couldn’t help but be curious and worried two new islanders. This was going to rough as they needed to get back on track as it was and whoever wanted the date with her…well, had intentions.

She walked up to the table where her date was to be and chuckled in surprise. “Lucas you’re my date?” She was oddly relieved to see a friendly face but once again…intentions.

He laughed, “Can I get a hug?”

“Of course.” Deya walked over to him pulling him into a hug. “So you’re coming back to the villa. Wait that means, oh wow.” She stopped. Poor Lottie was in for a shock.

“Gary’s on a date with Hannah isn’t he?” She asked.

“Why do you want to date Hannah?” He asked jokingly avoiding the question.

“Har-har,” Deya rolled her eyes at him. “Simple analysis of the given facts, Watson. They always do things in twos. New people are brought in by twos. You and Henrik, Chelsea and Jakub, Elisa and Jo, the only exception was Priya but she was on the same day as the rest of us. So if they are bring back previous Islanders it would have to be Hannah, Shannon had no interest in Gary and neither did Elisa. ” 

“But what about Casa,” Lucas asked curiously,

Deya thought for a moment before answering. “Well if they were to bring in Casa folks you wouldn’t be here. It is obviously an islander that everyone knows.”

Lucas chuckled, “I see why you and Carl get on well though. So how is that anyway?”

“Well you probably know that Ibrahim chose me at the last recoupling,” Deya replied.

“Yea but you’re with Carl,” Lucas stated quietly. “Ibrahim was not your choice, even though you were with him previously. I was shocked when I saw that to be honest. I was also stunned that Ibrahim was so easily turned.”

Deya shrugged, “His loss. As much as it hurt I’ve reconsidered what I want in a guy and I don’t want a guy whose head can be turned so easily. I’m worth more than that.”

“What you do you think about this guy?” Lucas asked pointing to himself.

“Well, aren’t you a cheeky one.” Deya huffed in amusement. “Look, I really like Carl and we are really strong. I think we could make it work on the outside.”

“I’m happy for you,” He laughed wryly, “Well sort of. Do you reckon I’ve change a lot since you last saw me?”

“Maybe…” Deya replied, “You are definitely more forward.”

“Well is that a good thing or bad thing?” He asked fishing.

“I’m not sure yet,” Deya replied.

“Far enough.” He replied, “I have another question anyway and I want you to be honest.”

“Okay,” Deya gave him curious glance.

“If I’d been in the villa since day one, do you reckon you’d picked me?” He asked.

“It’s hard to know how I’d felt if the options were different. Do you know what I mean?” Deya replied thoughtfully, “I picked Ibrahim and it didn’t work out. The first recoupling we had to pick right away and the chances of getting that right were slim.”

“I think that’s fair thing to say,” Lucas replied, “For the record I would have chosen you.”

“Really,” Deya looked a little confused.

Lucas stood up. Deya rose too understanding the date was over. She gave Lucas a quick hug. “Let’s get back I bet Carl’s worried about you.” He said.


	38. Hannah and Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Lucas return to the villa ...are all bets off?

Deya and Lucas walked back into the Villa. The Islanders crowded around Lucas to greet him as Hannah and Gary returned from their date. Deya chuckled at Lucas, who shook his head at her. Carl walked up and introduced himself to Lucas shaking his head. Deya smiled at she caught Carl’s gaze. Carl grinned at her blowing her a kiss.

Lottie looked nervous that Hannah was back after all she did have that kiss with Gary and was now coupled with him. Deya walked over as Hannah squealed, “Deya,” She pulled Deya into a tight hug. “You always were nice and stood up for me. Thank you.” She whispered before releasing her.

Lottie tried to say something to Hannah but Hannah interrupted her. “I’m not here to talk about the kiss. Not everything is about you Lottie.”

Deya raised an eyebrow and looked at Carl who just shook his head.

Everyone went over to the fire pit to chat with the returning islanders. Deya sat next to Carl who put an arm around her waist as he dropped a kiss onto her cheek. Deya listened as Hannah explained her glow up and what she had been up to since she left and then highlights that she had seen including her shock at finding out that Noah and Hope were getting it on in one of the cupboards. Deya had to admit she was grateful for Carl’s thoughtfulness of their privacy.

Hannah stood up as the conversation drifted to other people. “Deya you want to change out our date stuff?”

“Sure babes,” Deya smiled, “Come on.”

The headed to the dressing room as Deya rooted through her cubby to find a swimsuit. Hannah spoke, “Where you surprised?”

“I sort of figured it out when I saw Lucas,” Deya admitted.

Hannah smiled. “You are really smart. If you don’t mind me saying though Lucas really seems to like you.”

Deya shook her head, “He’s come on pretty strong. I’m not sure about that.”

“I think it’s romantic,” Hannah gushed, “You should have seen him talking about you in the beach hut. He said, ‘when I see her smile, I smile, no matter what she’s smiling at. My heart couldn’t take it. For what it’s worth, I think you and Lucas would make a great couple.”

“I’m already in a great couple.” Deya replied. 

Hannah smiled, “You mean Rahim?”

“If you’ve been watching you know that technically I’m with Ibrahim until the next recoupling but I want to be with Carl.” Deya answered giving her curious look.

“Well anything could happen between now and then.” Hannah said airily. “But of all the girls here, I want to see you happy the most. You treated me with respect and didn’t go behind my back. I hope it works out for you.”

“Thanks Hannah,” Deya reached over to hug her.

“I’m heading out for a swim. See ya later Deya,” Hannah said as she headed for the door.

When Deya stepped out of the dressing room Lottie was lamenting her luck with Hannah returning and grafting on Gary. To be honest Hannah wasn’t after Gary. She just liked being in a position of power at the moment but hell if either Lottie or Hope would listen to her. She left them to it and went to find Carl.

She found him on the sun loungers and upon seeing her he slid over to share a lounger with her. “Hey you.” She greeted him with a kiss.

“Hey, how was the date?” He asked.

“Honestly,” she shrugged. “It was okay I would have rather it been you.”

“Oh, come on you must have been happy to see Lucas.” He said.

“He’s not you.” Deya stated quietly.

Carl smiled at her seriousness, “Well then I must ensure that your next date is with me. I’m going for a swim.”

“I’ll join you in a bit.” Deya said yawning sleepily.

“Oh right you were up early while the rest of us got a lie in.” Carl said amused.

Deya closed her eyes.


	39. Hannah and Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Lucas have returned to the villa. How many upsets will this cause?

Deya and Lucas walked back into the Villa. The Islanders crowded around Lucas to greet him as Hannah and Gary returned from their date. Deya chuckled at Lucas, who shook his head at her. Carl walked up and introduced himself to Lucas shaking his head. Deya smiled at she caught Carl’s gaze. Carl grinned at her blowing her a kiss.

Lottie looked nervous that Hannah was back after all she did have that kiss with Gary and was now coupled with him. Deya walked over as Hannah squealed, “Deya,” She pulled Deya into a tight hug. “You always were nice and stood up for me. Thank you.” She whispered before releasing her.

Lottie tried to say something to Hannah but Hannah interrupted her. “I’m not here to talk about the kiss. Not everything is about you Lottie.”

Deya raised an eyebrow and looked at Carl who just shook his head.

Everyone went over to the fire pit to chat with the returning islanders. Deya sat next to Carl who put an arm around her waist as he dropped a kiss onto her cheek. Deya listened as Hannah explained her glow up and what she had been up to since she left and then highlights that she had seen including her shock at finding out that Noah and Hope were getting it on in one of the cupboards. Deya had to admit she was grateful for Carl’s thoughtfulness of their privacy.

Hannah stood up as the conversation drifted to other people. “Deya you want to change out our date stuff?”

“Sure babes,” Deya smiled, “Come on.”

The headed to the dressing room as Deya rooted through her cubby to find a swimsuit. Hannah spoke, “Where you surprised?”

“I sort of figured it out when I saw Lucas,” Deya admitted.

Hannah smiled. “You are really smart. If you don’t mind me saying though Lucas really seems to like you.”

Deya shook her head, “He’s come on pretty strong. I’m not sure about that.”

“I think it’s romantic,” Hannah gushed, “You should have seen him talking about you in the beach hut. He said, ‘when I see her smile, I smile, no matter what she’s smiling at. My heart couldn’t take it. For what it’s worth, I think you and Lucas would make a great couple.”

“I’m already in a great couple.” Deya replied. 

Hannah smiled, “You mean Rahim?”

“If you’ve been watching you know that technically I’m with Ibrahim until the next recoupling but I want to be with Carl.” Deya answered giving her curious look.

“Well anything could happen between now and then.” Hannah said airily. “But of all the girls here, I want to see you happy the most. You treated me with respect and didn’t go behind my back. I hope it works out for you.”

“Thanks Hannah,” Deya reached over to hug her.

“I’m heading out for a swim. See ya later Deya,” Hannah said as she headed for the door.

When Deya stepped out of the dressing room Lottie was lamenting her luck with Hannah returning and grafting on Gary. To be honest Hannah wasn’t after Gary. She just liked being in a position of power at the moment but hell if either Lottie or Hope would listen to her. She left them to it and went to find Carl.

She found him on the sun loungers and upon seeing her he slid over to share a lounger with her. “Hey you.” She greeted him with a kiss.

“Hey, how was the date?” He asked.

“Honestly,” she shrugged. “It was okay I would have rather it been you.”

“Oh, come on you must have been happy to see Lucas.” He said.

“He’s not you.” Deya stated quietly.

Carl smiled at her seriousness, “Well then I must ensure that your next date is with me. I’m going for a swim.”

“I’ll join you in a bit.” Deya said yawning sleepily.

“Oh right you were up early while the rest of us got a lie in.” Carl said amused.

Deya closed her eyes.


	40. Hot Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas seems to be in pursuit of Deya. What does Carl think of this?

Deya woke to Lucas sitting in the lounger beside her. “Hey sweetheart,” He said smiled. Deya sat up looking for Carl. “If I were your man I would never leave your side.”

“Actually, I would hope you would.” Deya replied getting up. “Excuse me I need to get some coffee.”

Lucas followed her to the kitchen. “Mind making me one too?”

“Sure,” Deya replied as she set to work. Lucas was making her feel really uncomfortable but he hadn’t really done anything. The last thing she wanted was a guy who felt like he had to be attached to her hip. Ugh. 

“We’d make a great couple if you were single.” Lucas said jokingly. 

Deya shook her head, “Well I’m not.” She poured them each a mug and stepped out of the kitchen.

Intending to look for Carl, Deya ran into Ibrahim and Jo, “Hey Deya,” Jo smiled at her.

“Hey guys have you seen Carl?” Deya asked.

“Yea I think I saw him heading for the terrace.” Ibrahim replied.

“Thanks Ibrahim.” Deya said looking over her shoulder she could see Lucas was walking over. So she quickly walked away. 

“Did you see that?” He asked Jo. 

“Yea, she almost ran away.” Jo said looking at Ibrahim. “Was it because of Lucas?”

Ibrahim nodded, “Yea I think he’s made her feel uncomfortable. I’ve seen that look on her face before with Rocco.” Jo nodded looking after Deya worriedly. 

Deya got up to the terrace and found that Carl wasn’t there. She sighed and sipped her coffee. Leaning over to overlook the Villa and She saw him walk out the door and head over to the gym. She turned to head back down and Lucas stepped onto the terrace. 

“You wanna be my pillow?” He asked with a smirk. 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Deya said quietly. 

“This feels really nice,” He continued as he settled on the bench near her. “It would be nice if we could stay up here.”

“Uh-huh, it’s a nice afternoon,” She said stepping toward the exit. “The hills are beautiful and sky looks amazing.”

“I would really like to kiss you now,” Lucas said patting the seat beside him. 

“That’s probably not wise.” Deya replied she could feel her fight or flight reflex kicking at this point, “Umm…I need to find something to eat.” She managed to keep her pace normal until she go partway down the steps before she started running.


	41. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has been grafting so hard he is making Deya uncomfortable there is bound to be consequences.

Deya quickly made her way over to Carl who was still at the gym with Gary and Ibrahim. “Hey Babe,” Carl smiled, “You come for a workout?”

“Yea,” Deya dropped down beside him and started to stretch. They took turns spotting each other as they used the weights.

“You seem a bit off,” Carl noted as he spotted for Ibrahim.

“Yea, I wanted to talk to you.” Deya replied, but before she could say anything else a hand grabbed her shoulder. Without even thinking she raised her arm turning as she caught her assailant’s arm wrapping her arm around it as she delivered a quick blow to the head with followed by a knee to the groin. She stepped away to decide her next move. It was then she realized she had just dropped Lucas. “Don’t ever touch me.” She growled.

All the islanders ran over to see what was going on.

“What the hell, Deya?” Lucas grunted angrily from the ground.

She turned away from him her body trembling. Lucas stood up painfully as Noah and Carl moved protectively to each side of her. She leaned into Carl grateful for his support as his arms slid around her. “That’s what I was going to talk to you about.” She said regretfully. “I had planned on talking to you in private but this moron wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Ibrahim nodded, “I thought as much.” Deya gave him a look of surprised gratitude. “You looked the same way you did when Rocco…”

Deya nodded in understanding of what he wasn’t saying.

“Are you okay?” Jo asked worriedly.

“No, but since everyone is here I might as well say what needs to be said.” Deya stated shakily, “Lucas I told you this morning, that Carl and I were strong and that I wanted to try and make it work with him on the outside. But you kept trying to graft on me anyway to the point where you made me feel more than a bit uncomfortable. I’ve rejected every advance you’ve made and you still didn’t seem to get the message. ”

“You made me coffee and talked with me, I thought you were just being coy because of Carl besides you are coupled with Ibrahim.” Lucas replied.

“I was being a friend there was nothing more to it than that.” Deya said firmly as she moved even closer to Carl.

“I saw her practically run away after she woke up on the loungers what did you say to her?” Lottie asked pointedly.

“I told her that if I were her man I would never leave her side,” Lucas replied, “I thought it would be romantic.”

Lottie snickered, “That would be the last thing Deya would want. She’s an independent woman and Carl respects that. No wonder she left. You don’t know her at all.”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Hope scolded. “Deya was stalked and abused by a previous boyfriend.”

“What happened in the kitchen?” Ibrahim asked.

“He told me that ‘we’d make a great couple if I was single.’ And then I told him I wasn’t.” Deya replied shaking her head.

“And then you went to the terrace.” Jo said.

Deya nodded, “Yea, then Lucas followed me there and asked to kiss me. I told him I wasn’t a good idea and left.”

“She turned you down at least three times, mate,” Gary said in astonishment. “And you still persisted?”

Deya nodded, “Then I came over there to work out and talk to Carl.”

“When you walk up behind her like that and touch her without permission you deserve what you get,” Noah shook his head at Lucas. “If you had bothered to watch the show you would know that because it happened to Henrik.”

Lucas’ cheek was beginning to swell as he stood there. “Rahim, it looks like Lucas could use some ice for his face.” Carl said.

“Sure,” Rahim said as he and Carl traded a look before Rahim walked away with Lucas.

“I know you guys are worried but I think I need to talk to Deya in private,” Carl said looking at the other Islanders. The nodded in agreement and dispersed to leave them alone. “Come on…”

He led her to the fire pit. He could feel her still shivering as they walked. Carl sat down and pulled her into his lap. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

She buried her head into his chest. “I’m sorry…I just…” A few tears slipped from her eyes.

“What are you apologizing for?” He asked cupping her face to look up at him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You protected yourself. It’s Lucas’ own fault for not listening to what you were saying. He obviously had his own agenda.”

“You’re right,” Deya replied, “I don’t know why but whenever I use my self-defense I feel like I’ve done something wrong.”

“But you didn’t you perceived a threat and dealt with it.” Carl said gently. “Honestly, seeing it in action was pretty damn cool. I’m impressed. Although, I get the feeling you wanted to talk to me about the situation and would have preferred to let me have a word with him man to man.”

Deya nodded, “Yea, I had already told him how I felt, he wasn’t respecting my feelings. I was going to ask you to speak with him. Funny how sometimes you have to have a guy to make another guy take what you’re saying seriously.”

“That’s pretty fucked up that some guys are like that. No means no.” Carl said angrily before he looked down at her his face softening. “I’m still going to by the way.” Carl pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Have a word I mean.”

“Thanks,” Deya sighed with relief and the tension left her shoulders.

“I told you before that if anyone makes you feel uncomfortable I want to know.” Carl stated, “I’m just sorry I didn’t see what was going on.”

Deya sighed, “It was like we kept missing each other when I woke up from my nap you were gone from the pool and Lucas was there. Where were you anyway?”

“I’m sorry about that,” he said before a smile lit up his face. “I got an idea for app and went to jot it down. But I might have started writing a bit of the code for it as well. I was in the lounge for a long time,” he admitted.

“You melt,” Deya retorted affectionately, as she snuggled into him.


	42. Band of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a chat about the happenings in the villa.

Carl walked Deya back to the Villa so they could get ready for the Hannah and Lucas’ welcome party. Deya stepped over to cubby to find an outfit. “Hey, you alright?” Hope asked quietly.

“Yea, I am now.” Deya replied.

“Hearing what happened all day under our noses was a bit unsettling,” Hope said concern lacing her features.

“Yea we only saw bits and pieces,” Lottie replied, “I think we should watch out for each other more.”

Hannah nodded, “You did say that Lucas was coming on strong. I might have taken that in different way than you meant.”

“Well, he didn’t get too pushy until later after we were back,” Deya explained.

“I have to say watching you drop him like that was pretty damn awesome.” Marisol said.

Deya looked at her warily, “I always feel terrible when I use that stuff though. I bruised Lucas’ face.” She sat down heavily in front of her make-up.

Lottie was the first to speak up, “Babes, he had it coming. He will be more careful now how he approaches women for sure.”

The other girls nodded in agreement.

“I suppose. He asked me an odd question today when we were on our date.” Deya said thoughtfully, “He asked me if he had changed since I last saw him. And then when I replied he seemed more forward, he asked if it was good or bad. I told him wasn’t sure but now I think it’s bad. At the time I thought he was fishing for compliments but perhaps it had another meaning.”

“Interesting,” Marisol tapped her chin. “Maybe he’s putting on a more direct persona because he was previously eliminated?”

“I don’t claim to know how Lucas’ mind works and honestly I don’t care.” Deya replied, “I just want him to stop.”

“Is everyone ready for this party?” Hannah asked. “I feel like we’ve been here for ages. I don’t want to be late for my own welcome party.”

“You’re right,” Deya smiled at her holding out an arm.

Hannah giggled as she took the shorter redhead’s arm. “Shall we?”

“Of course.” 


	43. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wants to chat with Deya and Carl.

As they walked out onto the lawn it was decorated and music filled the air. Hannah excused herself to get a drink and Carl smiled as he caught her gaze.

“You look amazing,” He said give her a gentle kiss. “I got to ask though are glasses going to be a part of your wardrobe now."

“You’re not so bad yourself, Handsome.” Deya replied as he gently took her elbow and they walked over to the cocktail area. “And in answer to your question I wear glasses regularly. I just had been wearing my contacts more lately but I scratched my eye so glasses are more comfortable at the moment.”

Lucas was making himself a drink. “Hey,” He said looking at Carl and then at Deya, “Can I talk to you two for a minute?”

Carl looked at Deya checking to see how she felt about it. “Yea, I guess that would be alright.”

“Thank you,” Lucas said as he filled to two more glasses with champagne and gave them each one. “Let’s move so we don’t have to talk over the music.”

The three of them walked over to the daybeds where it was quieter. Carl and Deya sat on one as Lucas took the one to sit across from them. “Look,” he focused his gaze on Deya, “I’m sorry, I really liked you before I was eliminated before. You were with Ibrahim then and I didn’t have a chance. Lottie was right I didn’t get to know you at all. I was just thinking about the gorgeous girl that caught my eye.”

“I don’t blame you for that,” Carl said with a smile, “I’m pretty fond of the same gorgeous girl. I don’t fault you for trying, what I take issue with is your methods. Making a girl feel uncomfortable is not the way to graft.”

Deya cleared her throat, “Lucas, I’m going to make this clear so you know exactly where my head is at in case you didn’t get the message earlier. I want to be with Carl. I’m happy to be your friend but I’m not interested in anything more than mates. You asked me earlier if I thought the way you changed was good and to be completely honest the jury is still out on it. But I find that I liked the person who talked about doing things for the good of others better than this aggressiveness.”

Lucas looked up at her surprised. “I thought that I didn’t try hard enough before and attempted to rectify that mistake. But I will take your thoughts into consideration.” He chuckled rubbing his bruised cheek, “Besides I get the feeling if I mess up you’ll bruise the other side for me.”

Deya huffed in amusement. “Count on it.”

“Again I’m sorry for making you feel threatened.” Lucas stood up.

“The way make it right is to ensure you don’t make anyone else feel the same way,” Deya replied quietly.

Lucas nodded. “I won’t.” He walked back to the party leaving Carl and Deya sitting.

“You okay, Mo Chuisle?” Carl asked.

“Yea,” She replied. “I feel better knowing it won’t happen to someone else. He was misguided but not malicious.”

Carl nodded as he stood up and they walked back to the party.


	44. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final recoupling is right around the corner...

Everyone was still recovering from the party when a text came in and everyone gathered in the dressing room. It was time for the final recoupling. Carl walked over to Deya. “I can’t wait.” He said pressing a kiss to her temple. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Coffee, melon, and croissant, if you would please.” Deya replied with a smile, “I’m so lucky.”

“I want to make sure to keep you sweet for the recoupling,” Carl teased.

The girls sat in the dressing room taking their time to get ready as they chatted about the recoupling. “I really need to be with someone who fancies me.” Chelsea sighed.

“I’m sure Bobby fancies you,” Hope said but Chelsea shook her head.

“He’s into someone but it’s not me.” She stated.

Deya glanced around the group maybe he’s into Hannah. Hannah noticed Deya’s glance and gave her a small smile.

“There is more to coupling than attraction,” Lottie stated pointedly looked at Hannah. Hannah had been grafting on Gary mainly she was enjoying her newfound attention.

Deya realized it was nothing more than that. However Lottie and Hope were convinced she was after Gary. Hannah had even gotten flirty with Carl. Carl just played the dumb tech guy and walked away. Her goal at the moment seemed to be making Lottie pay for kissing Gaz right after she was eliminated. She didn’t really want him though. Deya shook her head. She had already told the girls but they refused to listen wasn’t much more she could do.

“I agree.” Hope replied, “It’s got to be someone you could go the distance with.”

“Surely it should be someone you think you could win Love Island with?” Chelsea asked.

“What do you think, Deya?” Hope asked.

“I’m looking for someone who will stand next to me as we stumble through life, as we help each other along the way. When the path gets rocky and narrow we take turns leading and when other paths open he chooses to stay beside me.” Deya answered.

“Oh stop you’re going to make me cry, I want that on a wall right now.” Chelsea gushed.

Hannah looked at Deya in surprise. “I didn’t realize you were so…sentimental.”

Deya smiled at her.

Their chat was interrupted by another notification. Hannah looked up from her phone. “Looks like we are having another challenge.”

As the girls stepped outside Carl arrived with a plate and coffee for Deya. They sat in the kitchen as she ate and waited. “Are you feeling better after yesterday?” Carl asked.

Deya smiled, “Yea, I am, thanks to you.” She leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey you lot! It’s time to start!” Hannah called out.

They headed over to the challenge platform hand in hand. “Okay,” Hannah said over the din as everyone quieted, “this is how it works. We’ll ask you a question about where you see yourself in five years.”

“You and your partner will write your responses on your boards.” Lucas continued as he handed out the dry erase boards and markers.

“If you and your partner match up you’ll take a step forward.” Hannah explained, “First couple to get to the archway wins.”

“What do you think?” Carl asked with a smile.

Deya shrugged. “We’ve talked about the future some we could win it.”

“Ok, couples,” Lucas said, “for your first holiday will you stay in the UK or go abroad?”

Deya wrote abroad on her board. Most of the couples seemed to agree except for Bobby and Chelsea. Marisol and Graham seemed a bit confused but they obviously wanted to make each other happy.

“Next question, Hannah called out, “whose place would you want to spend winter break at?”

The answer to this one was easy because she and Carl had spoken about it. He wanted to meet her family. He had told her that his family was always jet setting somewhere during the holidays anyway but it made her wonder how many he had spent alone.

Most of the couple’s answers matched with the exception of Lottie and Gary and again Chelsea and Bobby. She wanted ribs and BBQ for winter break and he was all about his Nan’s Turkey. Deya snickered knowing they would work it out.

“We all know that the next big step in any relationship is getting a pet.” Hannah said. “Are you cat people or dog people?”

Deya hadn’t really thought of getting a pet she was always gone it wouldn’t really be fair to the animal but she put down dog and was happy to see that Carl had put down dog as well. It seemed Hope and Noah were on the same page as well.

“Oh, this is big question,” Lucas grinned, “Do you want children within the next five years?” He waited as everyone scribbled down their answers. “What did you say, Deya?”

“No, I’m working on my career first but after five years I’m not opposed to it.” Deya replied.

“I agree, it’s way too early for that,” Carl said, flipping his board.

This question stopped the game when it got to Hope and Noah. They couldn’t have been more on opposite sides of the spectrum regarding this subject. Deya looked at Carl and raised her eyebrows as Hope asked for her opinion. He huffed amused at her predicament. “I think both parties need to be informed before you make a decision.” She offered curtly.

This seemed to get the game moving again as they went through a few more rounds. “Moving in together is a big step for a couple. Whose home town would you live in?” Lucas asked. “What did you say Carl?”

“Well, I know Deya lives part of the year in the U.S. due to her job. So I thought my hometown might be where she could spend time when not there.” Carl answered.

Lucas looked confused. “You work overseas?”

Deya nodded, “yes and I agree with what Carl said.” She turned her board around and it read Dublin. “I normally stay with my parents when I come home. I have an apartment in the U.S. but not here.”

“Well that’s another step toward the finish line.” Lucas smiled. After a few more rounds it was clear the Gary and Lottie had won. Hope and Noah along with Carl and Deya had taken second place. Jo and Rahim, along with Marisol and Graham were next and poor Chelsea and Bobby came in last.

Lottie’s phone notification went off. “Oh the prize is a night in the hideaway!”

“Look at you two all in sync,” Hannah smiled. “It would be a real shame if the recoupling messed this up.”

Deya took one look at Carl and grabbed his hand. “I’m a bit hungry.” She said in way of excuse as they made a hasty exit.

“Wow, she’s getting all her digs in isn’t she?” Carl said once they were out of earshot.

“I think she and Lottie will be just fine. Hannah just needs to get it out of her system.” Deya replied. “I just didn’t want to get roped into it.” She refilled her water bottle.

“Probably a good plan.” Carl replied. “Let’s have a quick chat.”

He took her hand and let them to daybeds. “I’m pretty happy with how today turned out. I’m feeling really good about the recoupling tonight. But this challenge proved to me I’m with the right girl.”

Deya huffed, “You needed a challenge to prove that?”

Carl cupped her face with his hands and smiled. “No, but it helps. Tá tú iontach álainn. Grá mo chroí thú. ”

“Is ceol mo chroí thú,” Deya replied, as she stood on tiptoe to graze her lips against his.

“How do you do that?” He marveled. “You say the sweetest things that I just cannot…” He pulled her close pressing his lips to hers wanting to express the way she made him feel. He reluctantly ended the kiss when they both needed to breathe. “We should get ready.”

Translation - Grá mo chroí thú- I love you my heart.

Tá tú iontach álainn- you’re amazingly beautiful.

Is ceol mo chroí thú- you are the music in my heart.


	45. The Last Recoupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last one Carl and Deya only have the final stretch to go....

When the girls stepped into the fire pit the boys were already waiting for them. They were all dressed to nines. Carl couldn’t help but to stare as Deya’s peacock blue glitter dress plunged to her navel. As she turned around to hug, Chelsea he could see the halter dress was cut even lower on the reverse side she was bare showing off her taut, toned back.

Her coppery red tresses were pulled up into some sort of elaborate updo. Her translucent cat eye frames with bits of gold shimmer made her jade eyes stand out. She had finished off the look with simple pair of black ankle strap heels. She was breathtaking. She gave him a soft smile that had him wondering how soon they could be alone.

A phone beeped and Hope stood up Carl didn’t pay much attention as he knew Hope was going to choose Noah. Another notification and Deya stood up and smiled as she walked over and stood in front of him.

“I’ve been thinking about how important it is to have the right person with you.” She stated, “The best feeling in the world is to know you love someone and get the same in return. I am free to be the best version of myself when I am him. I can really see a future beyond the villa for us. I know none of you will be surprised at my choice, we’ve had a rough couple of days but I’m over the moon to be able to make it official again. The boy I want to choose is Carl.”

Carl smiled nervously as he stepped forward taking her hand. “I don’t think I’ve met anyone like you. You could have picked any guy but you picked me. I promise to try to make you as happy as make me, Mo chuisle mo chroi.”

Deya’s hand went over her mouth touched that he had said it in front of the others. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. As they sat down another phone went off. “I want to know what he said to her.” Lottie whispered.

“Later Lottie,” Deya whispered back as Hannah stood up. Lottie flinched when she saw Hannah. She turned away. She couldn’t even look.

Carl slipped his arm around her waist leaning over to whisper. “You think she’s gonna choose Gaz?”

Deya shook her head. Hannah walked over to the boys. “I think I know now how Priya and Elisa and Jo felt coming in later. It’s not been easy to make a choice but I think the best way to start a relationship is to start with someone you have a rapport with. This boy has a special place in my heart. He makes me laugh but he also is a good friend. The boy I want to pick is Bobby.”

Bobby’s face lit up realizing that Hannah had chosen him. He made a hasty but heartfelt reply and kissed her on the cheek. Deya saw Chelsea and Lottie sigh with relief.

“What are you doing?” Lottie asked Hannah as she sat down with Bobby.

“I’m being a friend,” Hannah smiled. A phone beeped and the remaining girls checked their phones. Lottie was next she tearfully chose Gary as she stopped partway through her speech to apologize to Hannah.

Jo chose Ibrahim and then Marisol chose Graham of course leaving just Chelsea and Lucas. Deya smiled at Chelsea as she chose. She knew the bubbly blond fancied him. Carl couldn’t help but to chuckle as Lucas leaned over to give Chelsea chaste kiss and she pulled him in for a full on snog.

Before everyone could leave Lottie walked over to Deya, “You were right. I should start listening to you.” She hugged Deya tightly. “Now what did Carl say to you?”

Deya leaned over and whispered, “My pulse of my heart.”

“Aww, Babes, I’m gonna cry…” She wiped a tear away as she turned to look at Carl. “Who knew underneath all that talk of data you were such a softy.”

**Translation**: Mo chuisle mo chroí – my pulse of my heart


	46. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Deya have a chat after the last recoupling ....that's what the kids are calling it these days.

The couples dispersed to chat amongst themselves. Deya and Carl had stopped in the kitchen to fill their water bottles before he led them over to the swinging bed. “They changed the cameras but I compensated,” He explained seeing her questioning glance.

Deya giggled, “You and the production team have an unspoken challenge going on.”

Carl grinned at her, “I guess you could say that.”

Deya slipped between the curtains that Carl had created and he quickly followed. They sat next to each other thighs touching. “Well I’m glad that our hypothesis was correct.”

“Same,” Deya smiled. “I didn’t want to be Rahim and I think towards the end he wanted to be with Jo too.”

“You’ve forgiven him?” Carl asked.

“Perhaps, the fact that he noticed that Lucas was making me uncomfortable and spoke up might have something to do with that.” Deya admitted.

“He really does care about you,” Carl replied.

“Caring friends are valuable.” Deya said.

Carl smiled, “We made it, Mo chuisle. I think the next couple of days are going to be rough. What are you thinking?”

“I think…you are right, the eliminations are coming.” She caught a hold of his hand pulling it toward her. “I also think that we should enjoy this moment. We made it this far.” She turned his wrist toward her and grazed it with a butterfly kiss.

He smiled, “Tá mo chroí istigh ionat.”

“Tabhair póg dom,” She replied.

The smile never left his face as he tugged her to him falling back on the bed. His hand moved cupped her face as he firmly placed a kiss on her lips. She melted into him as his kiss grew hungry. He pulled away taking a ragged breath.

“You know since I saw you walk out in that dress,” He said tracing the edge of the halter top. “Which I admit is probably one of the hottest things I’ve seen. I just want to take it off you.”

Deya gave him a devious smile. “Is that so?” She pulled away from him much to his surprise and stood up on the bed grabbing the support rope as to keep her balance as she slipped off her shoes and turned her back to him waiting patiently for a moment. “Will you unzip me?”

“Oh,” He quickly stood rocking the bed as his hand grabbed the rope above hers to maintain his balance. As the bed slowed he reached over to trace her toned back barely grazing her skin. Her quick intake of breath and the shiver of her body as her skin reacted to his touch made him smile. He dropped his head and gently kissed the back of her neck.

She sighed as she felt his breath hit the back of her neck. His hands drifted down her back as he looked for the hidden zipper on the dress. He fumbled for moment but found it and slid it down before gently unbuttoning the halter part of the dress. The dress fell into a heap on the bed and she nudged it in front of her as he slid down her underwear.

He smiled an idea formulating in his mind. She was too short for them to actually attempt this position and the bed far too unstable for him to hold her but he could toy with her a bit. Taking her other hand he placed it on the rope, as she looked at him over her shoulder with a smirk. She watched unabashed as he pulled off his shirt and then divested himself of the rest of his clothing.

He pressed his body and against hers as he kissed her shoulder making a trail up to her ear. “Keep your hands on the rope no matter what.” He ordered quietly. He felt a flush of heat enter her skin after he spoke pulling away he ran his hands down her back and over her well-shaped bottom. His mouth traced the same path as his hands as she shivered under his touch.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush his stomach to her back as his arms circled around her. He traced a path from her shoulders to her breasts as his lips worked their way around the back of her neck.

He teased her relentlessly biting the juncture between her neck and shoulder as his fingers moved nimbly now one at her breast and the other at her apex. Her hips ground into his hand as she sought release. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

“Lig dom do ghuth a chloisteáil.” He demanded as he bit playfully on the back of her neck. 

“Le do thoil,” She gasped breathlessly, “níos mó.”

He added a bit more pressure to his fingers. She tumbled over the precipice his name spilling over her lips. He quickly moved a hand to grab the rope as the other continued to ride out her orgasm until she collapsed against him and he gently lowered them both down to the bed.

“I want to try something, is that alright?” he asked.

“Okay, what did you have in mind?” Deya asked leaning over to brush a kiss across his lips. He smiled as he grabbed a pillow with one hand and set it on the bed before wrapping an arm around her waist effectively flipping her over onto her stomach. She smiled at him as he plucked the condom from his trousers and slipped it on. 

He aligned himself and planned on taking it gently but apparently Deya had other plans as she rocked back taking his length and started to move. His shock was short lived as his groan of satisfaction quickly turned into a growl. He grabbed her hips surrendering to his need. Her muffled moans of delight were pushing him closer and he dropped his weight onto her rocking into her. The effect of the angle change was almost immediate as she shuddered around him bringing on his own release. They lied catching their breath as he placed kiss after kiss on the back of her neck before he pushed himself and rolled over to take his weight of her.

“You…” he shook his head. She gave him an innocent smile pressing a kiss to his nose. “Are adorable.”

Deya sighed happily, “I’d like to stay here but we should probably go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Tá mo chroí istigh ionat- My heart is in you, a sweet way to say I love you.
> 
> Tabhair póg dom- kiss me
> 
> Lig dom do ghuth a chloisteáil – let me hear your voice
> 
> Le do thoil – please
> 
> níos mó - more


	47. Challenge Couple Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples play a game as they try to figure out how it's gonna be outside the villa.

Deya woke early and headed to the kitchen. She got two mugs of coffee bringing one to the bedroom for Carl but she couldn’t bring herself to wake him so she left it for him on the bedside table and headed up to the terrace. She enjoyed getting up before everyone else it gave her a few moments of peace and quiet.

Her repose was interrupted by none other than Carl. “Babe, you’re the sweetest,” He held up his mug and sat down beside her placing a plate on the table. “I made us a toastie.”

“That’s right you are in charge of all toasties,” She teased lightly taking the smaller half.

He smiled as he took the larger half. “How is it?”

Deya bit into it to find he had used peanut butter and banana. “Totally lush, perfect with coffee.”

“Yea, banana and peanut butter is great combination.” He said. “I think some of the couples are getting edgy though.”

“What do you mean?” Deya asked.

“Well, Hope and Noah were arguing about a toastie,” He explained.

“Wait, what?” Deya looked amused.

“Yea I guess they made a toastie and he cut it into little pieces, then Hope lost her mind.” Carl said.

Deya chuckled, “Hope better slow down and pick her battles, for pity’s sake. Well if it makes you feel any better, before I decide to get upset I ask myself a couple questions. First, does this affect me? Second, will it matter a year from now? Third, will it matter ten years from now?”

“That sounds reasonable.” Carl replied.

“If the answer to the first one is no…I let it go. If not I move to the next question.” Deya explained.

“Like a flow chart.” He grinned. “That’s really cool I hadn’t thought of that. I love the fact you’re so reasonable.”

“Hey Deya, you guys gonna join us?” Chelsea called out.

Deya popped the last bite of the toastie in her mouth downing the rest of her coffee. “We’ll be down in a minute, babes.”

They collected their dishes doing a quick wash up before heading down toward the pool. Deya’s phone beeped, “Hey Guys, I got a text.”

The couple trouble challenge as it was called was basically figuring out what the public though when they answered specific questions about the couples.

The first question was a toss-up between Hope and Noah or Lottie and Gary. It was hard to say who was louder in bed…snoring at least. But Deya looked over at Carl before jotting down Lottie and Gary. He shrugged and nodded in agreement. “She is really loud.”

The public spoke however and Lottie and Gary were the loudest couple. Hope grinned as she looked at the next one. “This is a cute one. Who will tie the knot first?”

Deya thought for a moment. Carl leaned over, “Hope and Noah are the obvious choice.”

Deya shook her head, “Don’t you think he would have asked her to be his girlfriend by now? Noah takes his time about everything. I think it would be Jo and Ibrahim, only because they are impulsive.”

“Good point,” Carl replied nodding as he wrote down Ibrahim and Jo.

The next question was a bit…charged. “Who would be friends when they left the Villa?” Carl immediately wrote Bobby and Hannah. Deya nodded in agreement. Deya couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for Bobby but it was his own doing really. He was the one who wanted to be friends with everyone.

The next question threw everyone. “Which couple is most likely to model in the nude for a life drawing class?” Hope giggled.

“Alrighty then,” Deya chuckled.

“That is weirdly specific,” Carl said looking amused. “Who should we pick?”

“I would say go with Jo and Rahim…” Deya replied as Chelsea scratched out her answer and wrote another one.

“Ok, show your boards…” Noah said. Everyone had written something different. Chelsea had written down Deya and Carl.

“Really Chels?” Deya asked.

“I’d sign up for that class.” She answered cheekily as Lucas laughed and nodded.

“So who got the public vote?” Jo asked.

Noah opened the envelope. “Jo and Rahim.”

“I wouldn’t turn down the opportunity…I mean I’ve done the naked in London cycle for 4 years now.” Jo said with a smirk.

Hope looked shocked, “Moving quickly on.”

“Which couple is more likely to cheat on each other?” Noah asked.

Carl shook his head. “No matter what our answer is there will be someone hurt.”

Deya nodded as she wrote Lottie and Gary, “It really doesn’t matter it could be Rahim and Jo too as far as the public is concerned.” Rahim’s gaze dropped to the floor.

“Let’s see the boards,” Noah said. It was toss-up between the two couples though most had put Lottie and Gary.

“What did the public say?” Carl asked.

Hope looked nervous as she opened the envelope, “the answer was Lottie and Gary.”

Lottie scoffed, “That was harsh.”

The silence was awkward as Noah and Hope tallied up the scores. “Okay,” Lottie said, “What’s next?”

“Okay, so the last question, which couple are the most committed to one another?” Hope asked.

“What are you thinking, Mo Chuisle? Hope and Noah have been together since day one.” Carl noted.

Deya shook her head as she leaned in to whisper, “Hope is a nice person but she’s a bit...selfish. That doesn’t bode well, not to mention her jealousies.”

Carl nodded. “Both valid points.” Deya wrote Deya and Carl. “You’re voting for us.”

“Why not? We’ve at least as good a chance as Hope and Noah.” She grinned.

Everyone turned their boards around and everyone had voted for Noah and Hope except for Lottie and Gary, and Deya and Carl.

“But weren’t you just voted most likely too…” Lucas asked.

“I tried to tell her,” Gary said shaking his head.

“Lottie is just going to lose then because the idea is to vote on what they public thinks… it doesn’t mean that it’s true. Who knows how they cut the footage to show us.” Deya replied.

“I had to write my truth.” Lottie explained.

Deya smiled, “I respect that.”

“Thanks Deya,” Lottie smiled back at her.

“And the most committed couple by public vote is…” Noah smiled gently. “Deya and Carl.”

Hope starts counting up the tallies.

“I think we are going to win this, babes. We got loads more than anyone else.” Carl said.

“And the winners are Carl and Deya,” Hope said smiling. “Good job guys.”

Deya’s phone vibrated. “Deya and Carl- congratulations on winning today’s challenge. Now it’s your turn to unwind and forget about the world. You’re going on a date together.” Deya looked a Lottie who was looking gutted. She leaned over to Carl, “I think we let Lottie and Gary have it. It’s just a date and I think it would boost her morale. Besides she’s going back to Oz when all this is over.”

Carl smiled at her gently. “You are so generous. I’m okay with that so long as we get the next one.”

“I promise.” Deya said standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

“Hey Lottie, Gary, come here.” Deya smiled as they walked over. “Carl and I talked about it. Why don’t you guys take the date in the hideaway?”

“You would do that for us?” Lottie asked her eyes wide.

Carl nodded as he slipped an arm around Deya’s waist. “It was her idea.”


	48. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The producers surprise everyone with the beginning of the couple eliminations.

The conversation had been lively until the text came in informing the islanders of an elimination. The islanders trudged over to the fire pit to await their fates. Deya had to admit they drew this one out. It was by public vote. Deya and Carl won the public vote meaning they were safe but as each phone notification went off Deya got more worried for those left. Deya didn't understand just the a few days prior Marisol had won the public vote to pick a boy before the others started. What could have happened? Either something happened or the public was more fickle than she thought.

Finally just Marisol and Graham were left. Everyone knew before Graham’s phone went off. He handed it to Marisol looked at it. “We have to leave.”

Everyone rushed over to them offering comfort and hugs. As they started to walk off Deya ran after Marisol, “Let me help you pack.”

Carl walked over to Graham, “We were the only two casa guys to make it.” Graham nodded and clapped Carl on the shoulder as they headed toward the villa together.

Marisol turned to her, “Thanks for helping me. I would probably be thinking too much.”

“Of course, I would be doing the same you know.” Deya replied knowingly.

“I suppose I’ll have to have the talk with Graham once we leave here.” Marisol sighed.

“Why not see where it goes first?” Deya offered.

Marisol nodded, “You’re right, I like Graham…Having the talk might just put him off.”

After everyone said goodbye to Marisol and Graham, the mood was subdued. Lottie was taking the worst it seemed at least on the outside.

Carl held open the duvet for Deya as she climbed in and snuggled up to him. “You okay?”

Deya nodded, “yea it’s only gonna get harder we need to expect that.”


	49. Challenge Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will be more challenged by this one, Carl or Deya?

Deya woke up to a strange sound almost as though a child was crying but…robotic. Seeing Lottie sit up they locked eyes, Lottie up nodded toward the door and they ran out of the bedroom leaving the other islanders sleepily confused. Noah and Gary were the next into the lounge as Lottie happily cooed over the doll.

Deya shrugged it was a challenge might as well have fun with it. Carl walked up beside the cot with their names on it rolling his eyes. “Seriously.”

“It’s just a challenge babe.” Deya replied.

“You’re right.” He smiled wryly giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. “So what are you going to name it?” Deya quickly grabbed a cute overalls outfit and dressed the doll.

“How about Data?” She teased. “I’ll be collecting it you know.”

He raised his eyebrows at her, “Really.”

“Of course,” She replied, “You think you’re the only one who analyzes things. Besides I think the doll will be collecting it as well.”

“You may be right.” Carl gave her a hug. “Not my favorite challenge but alright. Let’s do it. We just need to take care of it right?”

“It will be easier than watching my siblings for sure,” Deya smiled.

Carl had to admit that Deya was really good at this childcare thing even if it was only a doll. Apparently these things had been programmed to raise a ruckus when they needed things. Food, nappy change, if they were bored, basically all the things that babies need. He felt creeped out by the dolls if he was honest but he could actually appreciate the tech that went into them. He was torn between being relieved and guilt as the boys were sent off to the beach but Deya just shrugged and took it in stride.

Upon the boys return though things got real, “I guess it’s our turn to head out and leave you boys to it.” Deya smiled as she handed Data to Carl who held it like bomb that was going to explode.

Deya giggled, “Here.” She positioned Carl’s arms and settled Data into them. Hope pretty much ran away from Noah and Brenden when the text came in. Carl looked at her questioningly, “She’s taking the challenge way too seriously because Noah is having fun with it.”

Carl rolled his eyes, “I should have figured. I mean I don’t want kids either but it’s just a challenge not the rest of your life.”

“Precisely those things should be talked about outside of the villa I think.” Deya replied. Carl nodded looking at Data. “You got this,” Deya handed him the diaper bag. “If you have trouble, ask Noah for help.”

“Yea, he knows what he is doing too,” Carl smiled, “Don’t worry babe. I’ll be alright.”

The day went pretty smoothly overall Carl only accidentally took Data’s legs off once which was pretty damn funny really. The couples headed into the lounge to return the dolls. Carl gave the doll a strange look as he patted its head. “I know I moaned a bit today but I’m going to miss this doll. I’ve never babysat or anything like that before so it was my first experience with it. Do you see yourself being a mother after it all?”

“This experience didn’t change how I already felt about it.” Deya replied. “I want children someday but that’s in the future. If it becomes an issue we will discuss it then.”

“Fair enough,” Carl thoughtfully nodded as they left the lounge.


	50. Winners and Eliminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby challenge completed check...but the surprise elimination tonight throws everyone off.

Everyone was seated around the fire pit waiting for the results of the baby challenge. Noah looked around the group, “suffice it to say we didn’t win,” he said looking at Hope with a gentle smile. “I think Lottie and Gary along with Deya and Carl have a good chance.”

“What about me?” Chelsea asked. “Bubbly didn’t make a sound all day.”

“You know…” Carl started to say but Deya shook her head.

“Oh yea,” Noah picked it up, “you guys too obviously.” His phone beeped. “Islanders, the winners of today’s baby challenge are…Deya and Carl.” Carl gave Deya a squeeze “You two have won an evening in the hideaway.”  
  
Chelsea looked confused, “But Bubbly…”

“There’s more,” Noah said interrupting her. “Where was Bubbly this morning when you took a shower?”

“I took her with me I wasn’t letting her leave my sight!” Chelsea replied.

“Yea you like broke the doll right away.” Noah said, “You technically came in last.”

“Oh…” Chelsea looked down as couple of the islanders started to laugh, “it did make a weird noise in the shower. I thought it was trying to speak, but then nothing, so…”

Deya reached over pulling Chelsea into a hug. “Other than that you did great sweetie. You’ll still make a great mom.”

Lottie nodded. “Yea, you were right there for Bubbly.”

“I can’t believe I broke Bubbly.” Chelsea sighed. A familiar sound broke through the conversation.

“Another text?” Carl asked.

“Yeah…” Noah said his face became serious as he read it. “Deya and Carl, congratulations on being the best parents in the Villa! As an extra reward, you will be immune from tonight’s dumping.

“A dumping!” Lottie jumped.

“That’s what it said,” Noah replied.

Deya looked at Carl. The mood changed everyone became silent. When Noah’s phone went off again it was like a death knell. “Islanders, the public have been voting. The couples with the fewest votes will be in danger of being dumped from the island. The couples with fewest votes are Jo and Rahim and Lucas and Chelsea. In your couples please text who you thing should be eliminated tonight.”

Deya dropped her head. Of course they would leave it up to the couples to decide. She took a deep breath as Carl stood up. “Let’s go talk about this,” He held out his hand for her take.

He led them over to the swinging bed. “Tough for those four though. I admit I’m relieved we aren’t going home. How are you feeling about this?”

“I hate the idea that we have to do it.” Deya admitted.

Carl nodded as you both look down at your phone. “We should start deciding this. But before we start what is your gut saying?”

“Chelsea and Lucas,” Deya replied slowly. “I don’t want to send Chelsea home but she and Lucas aren’t a strong couple.”

“That’s true,” Carl said sighing.

“If we are going for this the easy would be to get rid of Rahim and Jo but I want to win with the strongest at my side I like a challenge.” Deya admitted.

Carl smiled. “That means you think we could win and I agree. The strongest couples need to stay.” He typed in Chelsea and Lucas on the phone. “There it’s done.”

They walked back to the fire pit with to find the others there, “you guys took a while,” Hope said.

“It wasn’t something to take lightly these are our friends.” Carl replied. Deya smiled at him gratefully for taking the lead on this one.

They waited as for the notification when the beep went off it echoed around the fire pit. Noah sighed and picked up his phone. “The couple that will be leaving the Villa tonight are…Chelsea and Lucas.”

Deya was on her feet immediately pulling the couple into a hug as the other Islanders came over to give their condolences and say their goodbyes. Chelsea pulled Deya into tight hug away from the others. “I think I’m okay with this…in fact I’m relieved.”

Deya pulled away, “you are?”

“Yea I want to see if this is something that can be real outside the villa I get to meet who Lucas really is…I’m looking forward to it.” Chelsea replied as she brushed away a tear.

“I’ll miss you terribly,” Deya said.

“We’ll meet at gin’o clock and have facials.” Chelsea said with a smile.

“Of course.” Deya replied as Lucas took Chelsea’s hand and they headed to the villa to pack.


	51. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Carl head to the hideaway after a rough elimination.

Deya and Carl finally made it to the hideaway after Chelsea and Lucas left. In a way Deya was conflicted she knew it was a bad decision no matter how she chose. It was only going to get harder. Carl realizing her melancholy held his hand out to her which she took. “It’s okay,” he said pulling her to him. “It will be over in a few days.”

“I know,” Deya replied, “I just hated to make the decision but I’m sure we’re going to have to do it again.”

“Most likely,” He said honestly, “come here.” She snuggled into the safety of his arms. “You know we actually have some privacy for once and an insanely large bed.”

“What did you have in mind?” She asked quietly.

“Well firstly I want you naked.” He said. She pulled away from him to slip her mini-dress over her head. “Your pants too, Mo Chuisle.” Deya gave him an amused glance as she complied with his request. He pulled off his shirt and pushed her back on the bed. “I’ve been waiting for this since I found out we won the hideaway for the night.”

He pressed a needy kiss to her lips but decided to then trail his lips down to her breasts. She sighed contently under his caress as her skin pebbled beneath his touch. She figured he would stay there but he surprised her moving lower. He traced the contours of her hipbones with his tongue making her squirm, before he settled between her legs.

Knowing what was coming didn’t keep her quick intake of breath from happening as his tongue slid over her. The moan that left her lips was shameless as he explored testing to see what she liked sliding one finger into her then adding a second. When he found that fabulous combination of fingers to tongue, part of her wanted to escape while the other part prayed he wouldn’t stop. He held her hips in place with one arm as he mercilessly brought her to the edge before backing off. Not just once, not twice, but three times. She was amazed her addled mind could count. Sweat left a light sheen over her shuddering body that ached for release.

He lifted his head for a moment. “Ba mhaith leat teacht ar mo ghrá?” She said nothing. Carl knew she was stubborn. “I can make you wait all night, mo chuisle.” He lowered his head and began again bringing her to the edge and then stopped just before she could tumble over it.

“Tá tú ag druidim le do theorainn uasta,” He continued as she quivered underneath him. “Impoigh or agus tabharfaidh mé sásamh duit.” He lowered his head at her silence and continued. He knew her resolve was slipping as his clever fingers and tongue brought her to the precipice again.

She gasped taking a deep breath, “Carl, Déan trócaire, le do thoil.” She managed to utter. He smiled as she spoke but kept on. Her entire body contorted with pleasure as she threw her head back and his name rolled off her lips.

Even when she seemed fully sated he relentlessly continued giving no quarter for her increased sensitivity. His touch was almost rough. “Arís!” He demanded as she shivered under him helpless to stop what was happening as she was yanked over the edge again in deliciously painful way. When she was finally still, Carl sat up rolling his shoulders and crossed the room to retrieve them both a drink before he came to settle beside her on the bed.

She sat up and with a shaky arm took the offered drink. “What about you?” She asked gesturing to his still obvious arousal.

He shook his head. “Tonight was all about you, Mo Chuisle. I know the last couple days were really hard for you.” He took the water bottle from her. “Come here.” He pulled the blankets up over them before she settled onto his chest with his arms around her. “Codladh go maith, mo ghrá.”

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Ba mhaith leat teacht ar mo ghrá? - You want to cum my love?
> 
> Tá tú ag druidim le do theorainn uasta – you are approaching your limit
> 
> Impoigh or agus tabharfaidh mé sásamh duit. – beg me and I will grant you pleasure/satisfaction
> 
> Déan trócaire, le do thoil – have mercy, please
> 
> Arís – again
> 
> Codladh go maith, mo ghrá – sleep well, my love


	52. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders get to talk with their families.

The next morning they were awakened by a phone notification. Carl and Deya your time is up in the hideaway please rejoin the others.

Today was all about family. Deya’s parents had gushed about Carl and how much they liked him. She missed them like crazy but she knew that soon they would see each other again as she ended with “I love you and miss you so much.”

Carl had warned Deya about his parents that they were rather cold and businesslike. So she wasn’t surprised that they were more interested in her intellect than who she was. She hoped that Carl wouldn’t be put off by her mom’s texting style. It could be taken wrong but she expected that Carl would have little trouble with it.

Carl took a bit longer than she did. She waited quietly on the daybeds as she listened to Gary and Lottie chat. Finally when he did come out of the villa he gave her a big smile but before they could really talk they were whisked off on a date.

The venue for the date was nice they were dropped off at the beach and took a boat to a platform with a gazebo on the water. Carl seated Deya before he popped the top from the bubbly and filled their glasses. He handed her one and took his seat.

“This is really beautiful. We’ll be able to watch the sunset.” Carl said contentedly.

Deya nodded smiling. “So how did your chat with my parents go?”

Carl smiled, “I was little confused at first with you mom’s texting style but I figured it out.”

“Yea I think autocorrect has given up on her,” Deya chuckled, “and I can’t seem to explain that typing in caps is seen as shouting.”

“Well the first thing she shouted was,” He opened his phone and showed her.

I CAN’T BELIEVE MY DAUGHTER CHOSE YOU!

Deya laughed, “Oh my days, I bet you were so confused as how to take that.”

He grinned nodding, “but then it got better. See?” He scrolled through to show her.

WE’RE SO HAPPY THAT DEYA FOUND A GUY WHO TAKES HER SERIOUSLY AND WANTS TO ACTUALLY KNOW WHO SHE IS. SHE IS OUR BEAUTIFUL CHARMING DAUGHTER, MORE THAN JUST A BRAIN. WE CAN’T WAIT TO MEET YOU. TAKE CARE OF OUR OLDEST BABY.

“And that sounds like my mom.” Deya smiled.

“They obviously care about you a lot.” Carl said. “So what did my parents have to say?”

“Well they asked about my Mensa status and questioned my choice of career.” Deya replied quietly opening her phone. Carl shook his head. “They had checked out my socials and found out I did work with a think tank for a while. So they asked about that too.”

Carl looked at Deya apologetically. “Yea, that sounds about right.”

“It’s okay you obviously had a different upbringing than I did.” Deya reached over taking his hand.

“Yea, that’s true I mean…I know my parents love me but they never showed it. They were always working. I rarely saw them even on holidays.” Carl replied.

“Well it doesn’t have to be like that if you don’t want it that way,” Deya said giving his hand a squeeze. “You know my family would welcome you with open arms.”

“You know that sounds fun,” Carl smiled, “I’d like to see something different. Besides my parents are rarely around for a holiday anyway.”

“So next holiday with my family?” Deya asked.

“Absolutely,” Carl answered taking a sip of his wine.


	53. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom???

The next day the girls were carted off to dress shop to prepare for…prom? Deya was confused she wasn’t in high school. This seemed a bit silly to her but the others were happily trying on dresses and having a fine time.

They seemed unaware that most likely more couples would be cut from the final which would be tomorrow. Deya quickly found a dress and waited for the others to finish up. She was surprised that Hannah picked a rather modern looking electric blue number. The others choices didn’t surprise her in the least. Hope had picked a rather racy green dress that reminded Deya of a clubbing dress rather than a prom dress. Lottie picked out a black spider web lacy number that was more swimsuit cover-up than dress. She had to give it to Jo her dress was prom appropriate at least in her opinion.

Once they got back, they saw the boys dancing…well that might have been stretching the word. Some of the boys danced as others stumbled into each other.

Deya stifled a giggle. “Hey guys…what’s going on?”

“We were woke up by a text,” Noah explained. “To learn this dance and teach it to you girls.”

“Well show us this dance then,” Hope said amused.

Gary and Noah took their places with Noah leading. They did well and Deya could see the type of dance they were doing well…until Gary spun the wrong direction and instead of spinning away he spun right into Noah’s arms.

“You two make a good couple…” Lottie teased. “But you know you’re supposed to kiss at the end right?”

Deya chuckled silently as Hope and Chelsea snickered. Gary looked a bit confused. “Go with how your feel…” Deya added looking over at Carl as she winked at him. He looked her amused to see how this would play out.

“Well Noah,” Gary said, “I am feeling pretty close to you right now. But you need to show more enthusiasm if you want me to put out.”

Noah winked at Gary, “you mean like this?” Noah leaned in pressing his lips to Gary’s for a second as Lottie cackled.

“That was amazing. I can’t believe you went for it.” Lottie said grinning.

“We’ve been dancing together for an hour already. I’d like to give it a try with you though babe.” Gary said.

“You sure about that?” She teased, “Noah had a pretty good grip on you.”

“And he was a pretty good kisser to be fair,” Gary bantered as he took her hand.

“May I have this dance?” Carl asked holding out a hand to Deya.

“Of course.” She took his hand and walked over to quieter spot.

There were about 10 seconds of quiet before the bickering started. Carl shifted the two of them further away. “I think we should let them figure it out on their own. The steps are…”

“Actually I’ve done this dance before.” Deya smiled at him.

“We’re gonna smash this then,” He grinned as he started to lead her. After two repetitions Carl smiled. “I was afraid I was going to mess up. You obviously know what you are doing.”

“I think you will be just fine. Relax a little.” Deya said.

All too soon they were sent off to write speeches for their significant others. Deya thought it was a bit silly, but in reality what they were doing was appealing to the public to win the game. Hannah felt as though she should take over at this point but Deya knew how to write a short speech and declined her help.


	54. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Prom time baby!

The dressing room was buzzing and Deya quickly got ready and stepped outside of the stifling room as soon as he could. She was surprised to see Carl waiting for her.

“Wow you look amazing.” He looked her over in the modern white cutout dress. He had put in some effort as well. In effect he almost matched her. His white shirt with beige jacket and slacks was an upgrade to his usual attire.

He took her hand leading her to the garden that had been decorated for the event. The other girls spilled out of the villa. Carl looked at them and back at Deya. “You really know how to dress for an occasion. I think I should take some tips from you in the future. But for now I think I should get you a drink.”

Just as the party actually started to get underway the text came in informing them they were to do the speeches. Each couple walked over to the decorated arch and gave their speeches. Some were funny some were over the top gushy.

As Deya and Carl walked over to the arch, Carl said, “I’m really nervous.”

“It will be okay this is mainly for the public to vote,” Deya replied. They stood under the arch facing each other. “You want to go first?” Carl nodded as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket.

“Deya,

I’m always going to find it strange that I knew you before you knew me. You caught my attention even before you walked into Casa Amor. I was so nervous. I don’t know what the future holds for us and honestly I don’t really care. I don’t care where we live, what we do, or even if we win the show. I’ve already won because baineann do chroí dom.”

Deya smiled and gave him gentle kiss on the cheek.

“Carl,

We’re perfect. I know that sounds braggy, but I mean it when I say that I think we make the perfect couple. We understand each other. We listen to each other. We inspire each other to become stronger with each passing day. I love that about us. I was serious when I told you that the only reason you weren’t my first pick is because I didn’t know you yet. I can’t wait to see what life is like with you. I’m looking forward to spending my days with you and becoming a part of your daily life as I become a part of yours. Maireann lá go ruaig ach maireann an grá go huaigh.”

He reached over pulling her into a tight hug, “You always do that…just say something I cannot compete…”

“It’s not a competition babe,” Deya said softly as she pulled away so they could take their seats.

After the speeches, they had to do the dance which Carl and Deya had no difficulty with then finally the real party started but was suddenly gagged by a text. It was time for another elimination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
Maireann lá go ruaig ach maireann an grá go huaigh -A day lasts until it's chased away but love lasts until the grave.  
baineann do chroí dom – your heart belongs to me


	55. The Final Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another elimination and then the final....

Carl led Deya to a quiet place in the garden. They had to choose who they wanted with them in the morning, Lottie and Gary or Hannah and Bobby. As much as she adored Bobby and appreciated his sense of humor, she knew that he was in a friendship couple once again. And Hannah hadn’t been able to get into a strong couple which really wasn’t surprising considering she had been back for only a few days.

Carl felt as if she had been given two chances and had failed. With a heavy heart, they typed in Lottie and Gary as the couple to stay. Once the goodbyes were said the villa was quiet. Everyone seemed to feel the sad melancholy that had permeated the Villa.

Carl held open the duvet as Deya slipped into bed. “You alright, Mo Chuisle?”

“Just one more day,” She replied as she snuggled into Carl’s arms laying her head on his chest. “I’m happy to be here but sad for those who have had to leave.”


	56. The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples have been whittled down to the final four...

Everyone was gathered around the fire pit after a hearty breakfast that Jo insisted on cooking with Deya’s help. A.K.A. Deya cooked breakfast for everyone (no one needed food poisoning at this point). Then it wasn’t long before they were sent a notification to pack and get ready. The air was cheerfully nervous as Deya looked around at the couples that were left there was her and Carl, Hope and Noah, Gary and Lottie, and Ibrahim with Jo.

“So how are you feeling?” Carl asked taking her hand.

She smiled, “Actually I’m okay, no matter what happens. I’m with you so either we have some seed money to work on our dreams or we don’t.”

He pulled her into a one armed hug. “You are absolutely right. I feel better now.”

Noah smiled, “we are all happier in love anyway. So it doesn’t matter.”

“You know,” Gary said quietly his expression unexpectedly thoughtful, “I’m glad it’s you lot I’m with, I can’t imagine it being any other way.”

Lottie smiled, “You melt.”

Their banter was interrupted by a phone notification, “Islanders, the public have voted and the couple in fourth place is …Ibrahim and Jo.” Rahim and Jo stood up and hugged each other as the rest of the Islanders stood to hug them.

“Once we are out of here,” Gary said looking at Rahim, “we have a beer at the pub right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Rahim answered.

Jo leaned over to Deya, “Thanks for helping me here. I know sometimes I didn’t make it easy.” She squeezed the smaller girl into hug.

Deya smiled at Jo and Rahim. “Be happy okay. We’ll see you on the outside sooner or later.”

“Deya,” Rahim cleared his throat, “thanks for everything and I’m sorry.”

Deya nodded at him. He took Jo’s hand and they walked away.

“Down to three,” Hope said nervously looking at her phone.

Before anyone could say anything else Deya’s phone beeped. “I guess it’s my turn, the couple who is in third place and will be leaving the villa is…Hope and Noah.” Deya was surprised as she turned to Hope and Noah. The public didn’t like them as much as she thought. 

Hope looked disappointed but she quickly wiped the look from her face and smiled. “You guys deserve this just as much as we do. Good luck. Deya stood up to hug the much taller girl and Noah as the others followed in suit.

“We’ll see you on the outside. I’m excited to see how this turns out.” Noah said smiling calmly as led Hope away.

“Whatever happens,” Lottie smiled at Deya taking her other hand, “if we lose or win, I’m glad I’m sitting next to you.” Lottie jumped and grabbed her phone. “Gary and Lottie, Deya and Carl congratulations on being the final two couples of this year’s Love Island. The public have been watching your every move, and they have loved every minute. Now for the final results. The winners of this year’s Love Island are…Deya and Carl.”

Gary jumped up as Carl reached over to hug Deya. “We won, Mo Chuisle.” Deya kissed Carl before turning to pull Gary and Lottie into a hug. Lottie brushed a few wayward tears away.

Deya handed her a tissue, “don’t mess your mascara. I knew you would cry no matter who won.”

“You always think of everything,” Lottie replied with watery chuckle. “Now get out there you’ve won. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”


	57. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Reunion coming ... in fact I'm seriously excited about it.

Deya had won the money and of course she split it with the love of her life. She settled into Carl’s modest flat which became her home when she wasn’t working in the U.S. She had told Carl to take his half of the money and do what he wished. Deya on the other hand had left it in the bank for rainy day.

Her rainy day finally did come…


	58. Reunion - Face Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have changed since the final ....but what about Deya and Carl.

Deya nervously walked into the reunion venue. It had been over a year since they had been together and much had changed since she and Carl had won Love Island. One thing that had changed was the fact she and Carl were no longer together. She had tried to have a certain talk with him and was put off for the last time. The next day she just took her things and left. She took her half of the winnings and invested it. She had stayed in the United States playing with the Boston Symphony Orchestra. She hadn’t seen him since but Lottie and Chelsea had assured her that Carl had declined the invitation. It would be too awkward to see him now.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. As she stepped into the room everyone’s head turned. Bobby raced over to divest her of the packages she was carrying.

“Wow, you brought gifts for everyone?” Bobby asked. 

“From America with love, babes.” Deya smiled as Noah led her to chair.

“How are you feeling?” He asked giving her a concerned glance.

Deya rubbed her burgeoning stomach and smiled. “Once I got over the morning sickness it’s been pretty smooth sailing.”

“Deya!” Lottie and Chelsea squealed pushing Noah out of the way as they crouched to sandwich her in a hug.

“I didn’t think you could be cuter but being pregnant has done wonders for you.” Chelsea smiled.

“How much longer do you have?” Kassam asked.

“I have about 12 weeks to go.” Deya explained. “My maternity leave isn’t starting till a week before my due date.”

“Well, that is a surprise.” Carl said from the door looking at her in amazement. “So who’s the dad?”

“Mate, don’t be that prat.” Kassam narrowed his eyes as he and Noah stepped closer to Deya. 

She stood and at her full five foot height, laying a gentle hand on each of the over-protective men, and giving them a gentle smile before she focused on Carl. “I’m 28 weeks and normal gestation is 40 weeks. I left 16 weeks ago. You’re smart, you do the math.”

Lottie choked trying not to laugh. 

“But don’t worry I don’t expect anything from you,” Deya stated quietly, “I couldn’t even get a conversation about the situation with you. So I was left to make my own decision and if you don’t like it, that’s too bad. It’s not like you can go back to the fire pit and get a redo.”

A few islanders laughed at her snarky joke. She started to walk away when Carl strode over and grabbed her arm. It was calculated move he knew he would find himself in pain of some sort but he couldn’t let her walk away again. He was not surprised when moments later he found himself dropping to the floor as Deya had skillfully and painfully twisted his arm behind him. “Why did you do that?” she hissed as she released him.

The others had surrounded the two of them alarmed by the development. “Because I couldn’t let you go without talking to you properly.” Carl admitted as he painfully got to his feet.

“I think we need to let these two talk,” Noah said ushering Deya and Carl through a door off the main hall.

“You better be nice to her, whether or not you two agree, she is carrying your baby.” Gary warned as Lottie drew her finger across her throat in warning.


	59. Reunion - Discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Deya have a chat behind closed doors.

The silence was awkward as Noah closed the door behind them. Carl cleared his throat. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Apology accepted. I understand you were shocked,” Deya replied cross over to the sofa to sit down heavily.

“Are you okay?” Carl asked concern evident on his face.

“Yea, that took a bit out of me. That’s all. I tire easier now.” She admitted.

“Look, I didn’t understand why you left all of the sudden,” He said pacing nervously, “I went over it again and again the argument we had the night before you left. I didn’t give you the chance to say anything because I thought it was going to be the same talk. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No you shouldn’t have.” Deya agreed, “Maybe, I should have tried harder but I was dealing with morning sickness and so tired.”

“How did this happen?” He asked.

Deya chuckled. “How do you think?” She shifted rubbing her belly absent-mindedly, “The IUD failed. I had to make choices I chose to let them remove the IUD knowing it could possibly cause the baby to die. The risk assessment was too high to leave it in. I know we weren’t planning on kids but when this happened I accepted it. I stand by my decision. I tried to talk to you several times before I left.”

“And I was so wrapped up in my work that I never thought anything was different.” Carl sighed. “I honestly thought you had the stomach bug that was going around. I realized not long after you left I should have put us before everything else. I took you for granted you would always be there no matter what. I’m sorry for that.”

Someone knocked on the door. “Everyone’s here.” Bobby announced.

“Thanks Bobby,” Deya said rising from the sofa.

“Can I see you again? Since you’re on this side for once,” Carl asked quietly, “I’d like to continue this discussion later.”

Deya nodded. “I’ll be here for a couple days but then I have to fly back to the U.S.”


	60. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya gets to spend time with the other islanders.

Deya grinned as Priya ran over to her bending to hug the shorter girl. “Babes, you’re so cute!”

Deya hugged her laughing. “So glad you made it. I haven’t seen you since you came to the symphony.”

“Deya, I brought what you asked for,” Priya gestured to the table.

“Omg, I’ve missed this…” She sat down and opened the takeaway container. It had fish and chips with mushy peas. “It’s been forever and I’ve been craving it…they don’t make it the same in the U.S. and they never have the mushy peas.”

Priya giggled “Well, I’m glad I could help.”

Deya was able to get a few bites before Chelsea pulled her onto the dance floor. Marisol took her hands and started to salsa slowly with her as they caught up.

When Deya finally took a rest Noah hovered over her like a worried mum. Hope and Noah had broken it off not long after the show ended. Noah explained it by saying he felt like he was the furniture of the relationship. Hope had declined the invitation for the reunion. Shame really because Deya would have liked to see her. She leaned to the side as the baby kicked.

“You alright?” Noah asked worriedly.

Deya smiled at him. “Noah, calm down, I’m fine. He’s just kicking you wanna feel?”

Noah’s eyes lit up, “Can I?”

Deya smiled taking his hand and pressing it to the side of her belly. His eyes got wide, “wow he kicks hard.”

“The baby’s kicking?” Chelsea squealed. “I want to feel.”

“Alright,” Deya grinned at her as Noah stepped back and Deya guided Chelsea’s hand to her stomach.

Kassam was next. He nodded at Noah surprised at how strong the kicking was. Lottie, Gary, and Marisol were next followed by Graham. “How long does that go on?” Graham asked.

“As long as he wants to I guess,” Deya chuckled. “Until he tires and falls sleep. He’s kept me awake a few nights already.”

“Not even born yet and already keeping mum awake.” Lottie laughed before her gaze went behind Deya.

Deya followed her gaze to see Carl standing behind her. “Is he still kicking?” Deya nodded. “Can I?” She gave Carl a gentle smile and took his hand placing it on the side of her stomach. His eyebrows raised as the baby kicked. “You said it’s a boy?”

“That’s what they told me after the prenatal testing.” Deya explained.

“I see,” Carl replied, “Have you thought of a name?”

“I’ve a few names in mind but I’m not decided yet.” Deya replied looking around, “Seems everyone is clearing out.”

“Look, I still want to talk to you,” Carl said quietly, “I think we have some stuff to discuss still.”

“Carl, that’s fine, but it will have to wait because I’m jet-lagged and tired.” Deya said honestly. “I came straight here from the airport I haven’t even checked into my hotel yet.”

“Then let me help get you settled,” Carl offered. “I can drive you at the very least.”

Deya looked over at Noah who had already offered his services. Noah smiled and nodded before saying “Call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks Noah,” Deya stood to give Noah a hug. 

He rubbed her back comfortingly, “Like I said if you need anything while you’re visiting please don’t hesitate to call me.”

Deya nodded and then turned to Carl as she collected her purse and phone. “Shall we?” Carl reached over to gently take her elbow guiding them out of the venue and to his car. “What about your luggage?”

“I had it sent ahead to the hotel,” She explained. “But I was told you weren’t coming to the reunion.”

“I wasn’t,” Carl admitted. “But someone told me you were planning on it so I had to come if anything to talk to you and find out why you left. You changed your number and everything.”

“I did,” Deya replied with regret, “I thought it was better to make a clean break. I’m sorry about that but it was what I felt I needed to do.”

“Well, I guess I didn’t make it easy for you to confide in me,” Carl confessed. “I got so caught up my work, growing the business and building it that you probably felt unneeded. What I failed to realize was that I was pushing the reason I was working so hard out the door. You needed me and I failed you. You always tried to get me to find a balance.”

“Dolly Parton said, ‘Never get so busy making a living that you forget to make a life.’ I know sometimes that requires planning. I’ve been planning since I left.” Deya replied.

“You mind if I ask what your plans are.” Carl pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. “Oddly enough I’m staying here too.”

Deya raised an eyebrow at him disbelieving it was a coincidence. “Really…and to answer your question. I plan on visiting for the next few days. The girls have organized a baby shower before I head back to the U.S. I won’t be able to travel again until after the baby is born.”

“Wait the girls are doing what?” Carl asked. “Don’t they only do that in over there?”

“That was their idea. I think really it’s just a reason for Chelsea to buy prosecco.” Deya chuckled. “It will be fun anyway. I just hope they don’t play the stupid games.”

“Fair enough,” Carl chuckled as he stepped out of the car. 

She had barely gotten her seatbelt off when she found the door being opened for her. Carl was standing there offering her hand to assist her. She took it gratefully. “Thanks.”

“You look exhausted,” Carl said worriedly.

“I am,” Deya admitted. “The jetlag…and it’s exhausting being a life support system for another human being.”

“You know,” Carl said thoughtfully, “I never thought of it that way but you’re right. You are literally a life support system.” They walked to the front desk and got their room keys. Carl walked her to the door of her room.

“So what time should we have brunch,” Carl asked looking at his phone.

“Ten,” Deya replied sliding the keycard into the slot. The door unlocked and she turned to Carl, “I’ll see you then?”

“Yea,” He looked like he wanted say or do something more but instead he said. “Sleep well Deya.”


	61. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl thoughts....

Carl walked into the reunion expecting some sparks but what he did not expect was seeing a very pregnant Deya sitting there. He knew the moment he saw her that it was his child but in his shock he tried to call her out.

She gave it right back at him which made him smile inwardly. But he realized quickly that she was going to leave and he couldn’t let her. Not if he wanted to talk to her. Knowing this he grabbed at her arm with the knowledge she would hurt him. He was not disappointed as pain shot up through his arm. She was still quick and put him on the ground easily. 

He was honest with her when she asked him why he did it. She was quite aware he had grabbed her purposefully. Thankfully Noah ushered them to separate room where they could talk.

Once they were alone he apologized immediately for his behavior. He had been out of line and let his emotions get the better of him.

When she plodded over to the sofa, he could tell she was tired. He felt bad he had added to it. He knew he was at fault for not trying to listen to her at the time. She admitted she could have tried more. He remembered she was sick. He didn’t realize at the time but as he thought about it. It seemed like her nausea came and went.

She did try to have serious conversation with him for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had just figured it was about how hard he was working and the amount of hours he was putting in so he just blew it off. After all it was only temporary she would be okay. She had left the next morning and never came back.

Knowing what he knew now he realized he had been horribly unfair to her. She made all these life-altering decisions and didn’t look back. Deya was an incredibly strong woman. She was going to have a baby, his child in three months or less depending.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He said he wasn’t interested in being a father. She had accepted that and was willing to deal with everything herself. She had asked him for nothing. Truth be told he was afraid he’d be terrible at it, like his parents were. He spent more time with the servants than his parents. He didn’t want to do that to a kid. He had never told her of course.

He knew she would be a great mum. After the baby challenge at the villa and seeing her today she already had great protective maternal aura around her. He sighed throwing himself on his bed.

The fact of the matter was this. He knew she didn’t need him. Deya was perfectly capable of handling whatever life threw at her. He knew his son would do just fine with a mother like Deya. But it tore at him...From the moment he had felt him kick. He wanted to be there for her and for his son. He shouldn’t base his life off of what his parents did. The way to change something was to break the chain. He was still not exactly sure of himself but he knew the one person he could call.


	62. Feedback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl knows one person he can talk to.

Noah sat beside Carl as they shared a drink in the hotel bar. “So what’s on your mind?” Noah asked

“Deya and the baby,” Carl admitted, “She didn’t tell me when she left.”

“What would you have done if she did?” Noah asked.

Carl sighed. “Considering what the situation was at the time, I probably would have told her get an abortion, if I’m to be honest. But I didn’t even give her the chance to talk about it. I just shut her down. I thought it was the same fight about me working too many hours so I didn’t even stop to listen to what she had to say. The next day she was gone.”

He took a sip of his drink, tequila neat. His face scrunched up as Noah chuckled at him. “Why not drink something you like?”

“She’s done all this the least I can do is have a drink for her.” Carl shook his head, “I sound like such a melt. I knew I messed up when I tried to call her and her number was changed. I searched for her electronically and I found her but I didn’t dare go after her because …well I was afraid. But I was afraid she had found someone else. Then seeing her today and finding out all this…I want to fix things but…”

“What are you afraid of?” Noah asked.

“I want to be better than my parents were to me.” Carl frowned looking at his drink. “I had everything my heart desired but they were never there. When I fell off my bike it was the butler who took care of my knee and gave me a hug. I’m afraid I will be like them. So I always told Deya I never wanted kids.”

Noah looked at him kindly, “Mate, the simple fact that you recognize it makes you a better parent already. I can’t see Deya wanting that kind of lifestyle anyway she’s a pretty hands-on person.”

“I’m not afraid of working hard and changing nappy’s and all that,” Carl replied, “I’m afraid of screwing up.”

“No one in the history of having kids ever got a manual.” Noah chuckled sipping his scotch. “It’s okay to mess up in fact it’s part of the learning process. As long you own up and your kids know you love them it will all be alright. My parents made plenty of mistakes but they always admitted it and let me know that above all they loved me even as they attempted to do better next time.”

“It’s crazy. I didn’t even know that I had a son until today,” Carl mused. “I didn’t know I how much I loved him until I felt him kick.”

“It’s pretty powerful isn’t it?” Noah replied with a smile.

“After Deya left I spent a lot of time reflecting on what happened,” Carl admitted. “Once we settled into a routine after we moved in together, I got complacent like I could put our relationship on an auto-loop and everything would be fine. I assumed she would always be there. I don’t want to make that mistake again. I want to be present. I just hope she is willing to give me the chance.”

Noah nodded. “As far as I know she hasn’t dated, her focus has been getting ready for the baby. I think she still cares for you. But considering the situation she may want you to prove to her that you are serious.”

Carl nodded, “I deserve that.”

Noah nodded as he finished his drink and stood up. “I think you’ll be fine.” He squeezed Carl’s shoulder. “You just need to tell her what you told me.”


	63. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya agreed to brunch with Carl. How will he deal?

Carl knocked on Deya’s door at 10 am sharp. She stepped out in a grey ruffled hoodie that had a white flowy bottom half that draped over her baby bump. She matched it with a pair of jeans and her white espadrilles. Her usually wavy copper tresses were pulled aback into a French braid that ended halfway down her back.

“You look adorable,” Carl said smiling as he offered his arm.

“Thank you for noticing,” Deya said taking his arm.

“Where would you like to eat at?” Carl asked. “I know you’ve been away for a while so I wanted to take you somewhere you wanted to go.”

“The Golden Chippy,” Deya replied without hesitation. “I’ve been craving fish and chips constantly since I’ve been pregnant. They don’t make it right in the U.S. It will take us time to get there anyway they don’t open until 11.”

Carl chuckled “Okay, The Golden Chippy it is. You want a coffee for the road?” He stopped just outside of the hotel.

“A decaf would be lovely.” Deya replied.

Carl smiled, “One second,” He walked over to a food truck and came back with two coffees.

“Thanks,” Deya said as they walked to the NCP. “You know I don’t miss doing this in the U.S. The hotels there either have valet parking or a parking lot for their customers on the premises.”

“That sounds really nice,” Carl said as he unlocked the car. “You have a car there?” He opened the door for her.

Deya nodded as she stepped into the car. “Yes, I only use it when I’m at home. The rest of the time I use public transit or taxis. It’s strange they drive on the other side of the road.” She chuckled and he joined her.

“Are you thinking of changing your citizenship then?” Carl asked.

“No, but the baby will have dual citizenship.” Deya explained, “I need to go back and finish my contract for the year. It won’t be safe for me to fly after that so I plan on having the baby in the U.S.”

“Aren’t you going to need to take some maternity leave?” He asked.

“Of course, musicians in the U.S. get paid more but the maternity package is shit.” She explained, “That is why I’m taking time off, I saved my paid vacation and sick days. After that I will live off my savings until the baby is a year old and then I’ll go back to work.”

“Are you planning on coming back here anytime soon?” he asked feeling sick to his stomach.

“I would like to visit after the baby is born but that will depend on when the doctor says it’s alright to take an infant on an international flight.” Deya replied.

“Look, I know I messed up,” Carl said quietly gripping the steering wheel. “I still care for you and even though I didn’t know about my son until yesterday. I care about him too. I had time to think after you left. I even hunted you down but …I was afraid to approach you with how you left.”

“I didn’t make it easy but you told me you didn’t want kids,” Deya replied, “So I when I left, I did so with that thought in mind. I wasn’t about to force you into anything you didn’t want to do. It would just cause resentment and ultimately break us apart anyway. I thought it was better to cut my losses and go.”

“That was the logical thing to do. I get that.” Carl said quietly, as he parked the car. He dropped his hands in his lap.

“Umm Carl, I really to go to the loo,” Deya undid her seat belt.

Carl’s eyebrows rose. He had spent most of the night googling and reading everything he could about pregnancy and having to run to the loo more often due to hormonal changes and the sheer amount of weight on the bladder was something he had read about. “Of course,” He quickly unbuckled and got out of the car as stepped out. “Let’s go.”

They walked into the restaurant and Deya made a beeline for the restroom. Carl waited for her return. After they ordered and got their food they took it outside the weather was still nice for this time of year. The conversation was kept light as they enjoyed their food. She told him about the working in the U.S. He told her about the new latest product he was working on. Before they left he had to smile as she made sure to make a restroom run before their hour drive back to the hotel. It had been a lovely day and he had really enjoyed spending it with her. Who was he kidding? He was still crazy about her.

As he parked the car, he knew it was now or never. “Deya, I know you have the baby shower with the girls this afternoon but would you join me for dinner tonight?”

“The baby shower is for everyone Carl, the guys are coming too.” Deya replied with a gentle smile. “The girls are just throwing it as it will be the last time I’ll be able to fly over for a while and because Lottie is here. You are a welcome to come if you want. As for dinner later, I accept your offer.”


	64. A Shower and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls throw a baby shower for Deya before dinner with Carl.

The baby shower was just a silly as Deya thought it would be. They played cheesy games that Chelsea had looked up on the internet and laughed their arses off as they played them. Lottie had knitted a complete layette set blanket, hat, booties, and sweater. Deya was so touched she almost cried.

Chelsea gave her an embroidered pillow. Kassam had made a mix song of lullabies for the baby. Afternoon tea was served for those not drinking bubbly and Deya just savored the moment with her friends. The laughter and fun of them being all together made her so nostalgic for the Villa. She knew that big life changes would make it hard to do this again. She hoped that they could.

* * *

Dinner…Deya wasn’t sure what to expect but Carl asked her to meet him at his room. So she stood outside his door and knocked. He answered promptly inviting her in to see a table and chairs set up in his room.

“I know you probably thought we were going out but I wanted to talk in a private setting.” He explained. “I had all of your favorites sent up.”

“Okay,” she let him guide her to the table and he pulled out her chair.

He went over the cart beside the table, “what would you like?” He chuckled as her eyes went immediately to the fish and chips. 

“I’ll probably be grabbing fish and chips at the airport before I leave,” Deya joked.

“When do you fly out?” Carl asked as he served her.

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Deya answered.

“The baby shower was fun if a bit silly,” Carl smiled.

“I think that’s how they are meant to be.” Deya replied. “I’ve been to a few since I’ve been in the U.S. it’s different in there though because there is no maternity pay like there is here so it’s more about setting up the family with larger baby items. Friends will often get together and pitch in to purchase the larger more expensive items. Lottie was so sweet, the time she must have invested to knit that layette set.” Deya stopped for a moment as her voice cracked. “Sorry, I get emotional more quickly now.”

“It’s okay,” Carl said quietly, “Don’t worry about it.” He reached over to hold her hand. “Look I asked you to dinner because I wanted to talk to you.” He stood and started pacing.

Deya just regarded him quietly. She knew when he started pacing he was nervous and whatever he was going to say would eventually come out. “I love you and seeing you again, I don’t know what happened but when I saw you in this condition…” He gestured to her stomach and started speaking faster, breathlessly, like he had to get it off his chest. “I know I told you that I didn’t want kids. I was scared, afraid I would mess up. My own parents made sure I had what I needed but they were…unavailable and I don’t want to be that sort of dad so I just said I didn’t want them. But then I melted all over again for the both of you. I… I can’t begin to explain it but…I don’t want to let either of you go. I couldn’t let you leave without at the very least telling you how I feel. Can you forgive me? Can you love me again?”

Deya gently grabbed his wrist and he stopped pacing as she turned her face to his her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She answered her voice thick with emotion, “What made you think I ever stopped?”

“There you go again saying something so sweet, that I cannot…” He said shaking his head in astonishment as he leaned over to gather her into a hug. “I can only say I’m sorry for being such a prat and be amazed at your strength. I don’t deserve you but I’m going to make sure I spend the rest of our lives making you happy.”

Deya stood up to hug him properly as tears streamed down her face, “You’re such a melt.”

“Only when it comes to you, babe.” Carl admitted cupping her face as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He pulled her face toward his grazed her lips lightly in a kiss. Afraid he had moved too soon his fears were allayed as she responded pulling him closer.

It had been so long since she kissed him and he didn’t want it to end. But he pulled away. “I didn’t even ask you but I suppose I should,” He said glancing down at her. “Are you dating anyone?”

Deya gave a watery chuckle. “I hadn’t considered the possibility in my condition. Do you think I should date?”

He smiled, “Very funny.” He leaned forward to kiss her again. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for more. She melted into him giving him everything he was asking for. He gently reached under her shirt. Then stopped, “Can we? I mean is it okay too?” His hands moved to hold the hem of her hoodie.

“I’ve been medically cleared for that.” She assured him placing a hand on his chest before tilting her head to kiss him again.

This seemed to alleviate his worry as he gently tugged the hoodie pulling it over her head. Her hands weren’t still as she deftly unbuttoned his shirt. He sighed as her fingers caressed him as he coaxed her to the bed.

Deya knew Carl well enough to know he would want to want rediscover and take his time. It had been months and she wasn’t the same. She was slightly nervous in case her new shape turned him off. He gently finished undressing her and she had to stop herself from covering up.

Carl smiled softly as his hands moved down her body. Touching and teasing her as he explored her new curves. She looked at him questioningly as he ran his hands over her belly. She caught her breath as his fingers moved over the rise of her stomach and then to the swell of her breasts. “You look amazing,” He said pressing a kiss to her stomach.


	65. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya isn't sure of what Carl wants...

The next morning Deya was awake before Carl. He looked so sweet when he slept. She had missed him so much but now her logical mind was taking over. She didn’t want him making a decision solely based on a knee jerk reaction even though it was everything she could have ever wanted. He might regret it later.

Carl opened his eyes looking at her sleepily before smiling. “Hey there.”

She smiled at back at him, “Hold that thought.” She made a quick trip to the loo and got dressed. When she returned he had ordered some breakfast for the both of them and slipped some trousers on.

As they waited for room service, he said, “I want to talk to you about something but I think I would like to have some breakfast too.” He leaned down to kiss her before a knock was heard at the door. Carl answered and brought the cart into the room. They sat at the table drinking their coffee in awkward silence for a moment before he started to speak. “I want to come back with you.”

Hearing those words made her heart swell but … She shook her head. “No.” Carl looked at her in confusion. “I don’t want you to base that decision off of pure emotion. I want you to go back to Dublin and think about it. If you still feel the same when the baby is born …”

Carl looked at her in surprise. “Don’t you…”

“Of course I do,” Deya interrupted, “I want to make sure that you’re sure so there are no regrets later. This is for all three of us. Is tusa mo ghrá ach ní choinneoidh mé ar ais thú.”

“I don’t want to do that,” Carl said angrily…before taking a moment. He sighed, “But I understand your reluctance and should appreciate your thoughtfulness. I’m afraid you will become a ghost again.”

“We stay in contact this time.” Deya took his phone and added her information to it, before looking at the time. “I need to get ready for my flight.” She stood up drinking the last of the coffee. 

Carl stepped over to her, “I don’t want to let you go again.” He pulled her into his arms gently laying a hand on her baby bump.

“I’m not going anywhere except to work. If you want to be with me and the baby, you need to decide that without my presence.” She was close to waffling and he wasn’t making this easy for her.

Carl nodded, “I understand that you are skeptical. Beidh mo chosa mé a thabhairt go dtí áit a bhfuil do chroí.”

She tilted her head kissing him and turned away. “I’ll call you once if there are any issues with travel and once I’m get back to America.” Tears pricked her eyes as she walked out the door but she knew it was better this way. She needed to know that it was what he wanted and not some emotional reunion thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Is tusa mo ghrá ach ní choinneoidh mé ar ais thú.– you are my love but I won’t hold you back.
> 
> Beidh mo chosa mé a thabhairt go dtí áit a bhfuil do chroí – my feet will bring me to where your heart is.


	66. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl surprises Deya. What does he have up his sleeve?

Two months later, Deya was making herself dinner after a long day of practice with the symphony, when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find a shivering Carl waiting at her door with complete with Christmas presents.

“Oh my days,” Deya couldn’t help her surprise, “Get in here you will freeze to death out there.”

“I didn’t expect it to be that cold here.” He admitted putting down his luggage and parcels. “I wanted to surprise you…and honestly I didn’t want to spend Christmas without you.”

He took off his coat. “Come here.” She slipped into his arms and kissed him. His lips were like ice.

“Damn Boston is cold.” He shivered pulling her closer, “how are you two?”

Deya smiled, “We’re doing fine. Go sit down I was just making soup.” Deya walked into the kitchen area and stirred the soup before making grilled sandwiches to go with their soup as Carl looked curiously around the apartment.

She walked over and handed him a large mug of soup and a plate with a sandwich before sitting down beside him. She reached over to grab a remote turning down the Christmas music she had playing. “So you decided to come early?”

“Yea, I didn’t want to wait any longer.” Carl admitted. “I don’t want to lose you again…either of you.” He sipped the soup. “Thanks I needed that.”

“I told you I wasn’t going anywhere.” Deya replied quietly, “I want you to be…”

Carl interrupted angrily. “You are so…frustrating at times. I want to be with my wife when our child is born.” He set down the mug of soup.

“Wait…What???” Deya looked confused.

“You heard me correctly Mo Chuisle.” Carl said reaching into his pocket. “An luífeása le mo mhuintirse?”

Deya couldn’t help but to chuckle in her surprise, “Are you serious? You said you weren’t the marrying type.”

Carl looked at her as he got on one knee. He held out an engagement ring. He had chosen diamond Claddagh with sapphire accents. “An bpósfaidh tú mé?”

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment realizing he was serious. She had a feeling that even if she turned him down he would stay anyway. She knew she loved him and this was…she needed to stop thinking and go with how she felt. “Tá.” She cupped his jaw. “Is cuma cé mhéad ama a chaith tú ar shiúl is tú fós an ceol i mo chroí.”

He pulled her closer saying nothing for a moment. “How do you do that?” His voice was husky with emotion. “I love you so much and I don’t deserve your forgiveness after how I treated you but I’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
An luífeása le mo mhuintirse ? – would you like to be buried with my people?  
An bpósfaidh tú mé? –will you marry me?  
Tá - yes  
Is cuma cé mhéad ama a chaith tú ar shiúl is tú fós an ceol i mo chroí – no matter how much time you spent away you are still the music in my heart


End file.
